¿Qué Debería Hacer?
by Izga
Summary: Un empresario joven que apenas se haría cargo de la empresa familiar, su papá le da una enorme oficina y una hermosa secretaria (Hinata) Un día a ella se le caen unas carpetas y él la ayuda, ahí empieza su amor...
1. Capitulo 1

**Bien mi criaturas del señor…**

 **Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de esta linda historia (espero xD)**

 **Si no me llega a gustar la borrare xDD Ña no se crean, bueno sí mejor sí xD**

 **Bueno sin más aquí se los dejo.**

 **A leer se ha dicho…**

* * *

 _ **¿Qué Debería Hacer?**_

 _ **Capítulo 1.**_

* * *

Es importante ir a una entrevista de trabajo bien vestidos, oler bien… En pocas palabras ir bien presentable para así poder tener la oportunidad de conseguir el puesto que necesitamos o deseamos obtener. Para una joven es necesario llevar una falda o un pantalón de vestir color negro, camisa blanca sin ninguna mancha de comida o de bebida en ella, el cabello sujetado o bien suelto sin un solo cabello fuera de su lugar, nada de cosas extravagantes ni mucho menos los colores. Para un joven es mucho más fácil, pantalón negro de vestir, camisa de manga larga, corbata negra sujetada perfectamente, cabello corto y bien peinado, ¿Fácil no?

-¿Estas lista Hinata?-Le dijo su compañera de departamento

-Sí, eso creo-Dijo la linda muchacha

-Tranquila, obtendrás ese trabajo-La animo un poco-Vamos, no queremos llegar tarde

Ambas, muy alistadas para su trabajo salieron del apartamento; una dispuesta a conseguir su primer trabajo y la otra a trabajar como se debía.

-¿Quieres manejar tu Sakura?-Le dijo algo nerviosa Hinata

-Claro, no queremos que choques ¿O sí?-Dijo bromeando con ella un poco pero Hinata no lo tomo así-Tranquila Hinata, todo estará bien, en esa empresa tratan muy bien a las secretarías y les pagan bien…

-No es por eso que me preocupo Sakura…

-¿Entonces?-Dijo Sakura mientras abría la puerta del conductor y se metía, prendió su auto y lo puso en marcha

-Es que ¿Qué pasa si no me dan el trabajo?-Se puso el cinturón de seguridad

-Pues hay demasiados ahí, no creo que te dejen ir así tan fácilmente

-¿Por qué tan segura?

-Oh vamos Hinata… Eres perfecta para cualquier trabajo, estas a punto de graduarte de la universidad y con muy buenas calificaciones ¿Qué más necesitas para convencerte?

-Eso no me ayuda de nada, debe de haber muchas muchachas ya graduadas y a lo mejor con experiencia ahí

-No, lo dudo. En esa empresa, en la que trabajo por cierto; siempre contratan a personas nuevas, no con experiencia, ellos le dan la experiencia y los dejan ir cuando encuentran su verdadero camino y si te gusta lo que haces ahí pues te dejan y te pagan más

Hinata no respondió a tan buen discurso que le había dado su amiga, pero aun así ella no estaba tan segura de poder quedarse con el puesto. La emocionaba mucho pues sería desenrizarse ella sola y ya no tener que pedirles dinero a sus padres cada mes que necesitaba para pagar la renta del apartamento o para la rescribirse en la universidad, era lo que ella siempre había esperado.

-Llegamos…-Dijo Sakura mientras estacionaba su auto

Ambas bajaron después de encontrar un buen estacionamiento, Hinata iba más que nerviosa y Sakura lo sabía

-¡Hey!-La llamo Sakura-Pase lo que pase, no se te olvide pasar por mi cubículo eh, sabes que te puedes llevar el auto si no te quedas-Le dijo algo preocupada

-Descuida, sabes que te avisare sea cual sea su respuesta

-Bien Hinata…-Le sonrió-Me tengo que ir, se me ara tarde y mi jefe me matara, nos vemos al rato

Sakura salió corriendo, su amiga era la muchacha más dulce y amable que ella había conocido. Era la más popular de toda la universidad pero ella no lo creía así, eso era lo bueno de ella que nunca humillaba a nadie y mucho menos los hacia sentirse inferiores a ella, era todo lo contrario a las películas que pasaban de vez en cuando por la televisión, ella era humilde en toda la palabra y su trabajo era la prueba de ella pues era de dinero, con un simple chasquido de dedos ella podría conseguir lo que fuese pero prefirió vivir los típicos problemas de una muchacha normal y por eso decidió conseguir dinero por ella misma.

-Bien…-Soltó un pequeño suspiro

Miro el enorme edificio que se encontraba enfrente de ella, ya estaba decidida, sea cual sea la decisión que tomaran ella la aceptaría de buena manera. Al entrar al primer piso se dio cuenta de que había muchas muchachas muy bien arregladas, le pregunto a la señorita de recepción si era la fila para el puesto, esta le dijo que no

-Esas son las rechazadas, no te preocupes cariño…-La miro de pies a cabeza-Tu bienes muy bien, toma-Le entrego un gafete, lo miro bien y era una llave para el elevador-Puedes pasar, el señor Uzumaki las entrevistara en su despacho personal

-¿En qué piso perdón?-Le dijo amablemente Hinata

-En el último…-Le indico con el dedo asía arriba

-Muchas gracias y que tenga un buen día…-Tomo el gafete y se fue

-Mucha suerte linda-Le dijo la muchacha y le sonrió

Hinata introdujo la llave en el elevador y de inmediato entro, pulso el último botón del elevador y este se puso en marcha. Llego finalmente y pudo notar que varias muchachas se encontraban sentadas esperando a alguien, miro asía al frente y vio un pequeño letrero color dorado con letras tañadas en negro

-Uzumaki…-Leyó en un susurro Hinata

-¿Vienes por el empleo muñeca?-Le pregunto lo que era la secretaria del dueño, algo mayor de lo que pensaba

-Así es…-Le dijo con una sonrisa

-Siéntate lindura, esto no tardara mucho-Le devolvió la sonrisa

Camino asía la sala de espera y pudo ver que así era, solo había por lo mínimo 5 personas contando con ella. No paso mucho tiempo de haberse sentado cuando un alto y bien parecido joven salió de la oficina, cabello rubio, algo alborotado, ojos azules y piel algo blanca

-Tú…-Apunto a Hinata-Puedes pasar…-Le indico

Hinata se puso de pie y así lo hizo, miro que la oficina estaba pintada de planco y lo único que sobresaltaba era el escritorio de color negro y los cuatros de grandes paisajes

-Linda oficina ¿No?-Dijo el señor Uzumaki

-Así es señor Uzumaki-Le dijo muy cortes Hinata

-Por favor, solo dime Minato…-Le sonrió-¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?

-Am… Hinata Hyüga-Le regreso la sonrisa

-Bien señorita Hinata…-Le indico que le diera su currículo

Ella le extendió el folder color azul donde dentro de este traía el documento

-Bien… Buenas calificaciones, buena conducta… Ningún problema con ningún compañero ¿Eh? Buenos trabajos, muy admirable señorita Hyüga… ¿Cómo se siente aquí?

-Muy bien, todos han sido amables conmigo

-De eso se trata, su amiga Sakura, ¿Haruno?-Hinata asintió-Bien, ella me ha hablado maravillas de usted y veo que no se ha equivocado…-Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta y Hinata lo siguió enseguida-Bueno señorita Hyüga, esto ha sido todo…-Abrió la puerta y le indico a Hinata que saliera-Es un placer trabajar con una joven admirable…

-¿Eso quiere decir?

-Así es señorita Hyüga…-Le extendió la mano y Hinata la tomo-Bienvenida a la empresa Uzumaki, preséntense mañana y le presentare a su verdadero jefe-Cerro la puerta

No lo podía creer, había conseguido el trabajo. Se dirigió asía la secretaria del señor Uzumaki, ella la miro y le sonrió de oreja a oreja, pudo contemplar Hinata que estaba hablando por teléfono, ella le hizo una seña de que esperara

-Muchas felicidades cariño-Le dijo la señora-Mañana ven con este gafete y…-La miro de pies a cabeza-No, así estas bien

-¿A qué se refiere?-Dijo algo consternada Hinata y se miró ella misma

-Bueno, eres hermosa. El señor Uzumaki me dijo que te ayudara, pero yo creo que así estas bien, mañana te quiero ver aquí a las 8 de la mañana

-Muchas gracias…-Le dijo muy contenta Hinata-Una pregunta…

-¿Sí? Dime cariño

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Sakura Haruno?

-¿La secretaria del señor Uchiha?

-Sí, así es…

-Oh, bueno baja 3 pisos más y ella estará en la entrada, no hay pierde pequeña

-Muchas gracias-Agradeció por última vez y se retiro

Puso la misma llave que utilizo para subir y pico el número del piso 17 como le había indicado la secretaria del señor Uzumaki, el elevador se abrió y miro a su pelirosa acomodando un montón de papeles, tosió para así llamar su atención y de inmediato se la gano, Sakura salió corriendo y dejando que se cayeran un montón de papeles

-¿Cómo te fue Hinata?-Le pregunto muy emocionada su amiga

-Genial… Tengo el trabajo Sakura, lo conseguí

-Eso está muy bien, así podremos venirnos juntas todos los días e irnos juntas, esto hay que celebrarlo-Sakura tomo de la mano a Hinata y se dirigía asía el elevador con ella

-Señorita Haruno-Escucho detrás de ella-¿A dónde cree que va?-Era una voz muy varonil, ambas voltearon y miraron a un joven, mucho más alto que su amiga, cabello desordenado color negro al igual que sus ojos, piel blanca y llevaba puesto un traje color gris con una corbata negra

-Señor Uchiha…-Dijo Sakura muy sorprendida-Yo… Eh… Yo iba a celebrar con mi amiga

-Eso lo hará después, lo juro-Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa-Pero por ahora necesito esos papeles ordenados, ¿Seria mucha molestia señorita Haruno?

-No, para nada. Ahora mismo lo hago-Le dijo Sakura y sin más su jefe se retiró a su oficina-Lo siento…-Le dio una sonrisa triste-Celebraremos llegando a la casa

-No importa, yo me tengo que ir a comer algo, te veo luego Sakura-Le sonrió y sin más se fue

Mientras bajaba asía el primer piso Hinata pensaba como sería su jefe

-*¿Sera como el de Sakura? Espero que sí, no me gustaría tener un jefe mandón*-Pensó Hinata-*Bien lo averiguaremos mañana*-El elevador se abrió…

 _ **Continuara…**_


	2. Capitulo 2

**Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo criaturas del señor x3**

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza es que tuve un pequeño problema con mi laptop (Todo por crecerme ser dios XC) Pero aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo x3**

 **Espero y les esté gustando x3**

 **Sin más distracciones los dejo leer x)**

* * *

 _ **¿Qué Debería Hacer?**_

 _ **Capítulo 2.**_

* * *

Al día siguiente Hinata despierta muy animada pues ya había conseguido el trabajo, ya podría ser independiente finalmente, después de todo.

-¿Lista Hinata?-Le pregunto Sakura quien ya se encontraba lista

-Sí, ya lo estoy

Sakura tomo las llaves del auto y ambas amigas se dirigieron asía su trabajo. Al igual que el día anterior no tardaron demasiado

-Bueno… Aquí estamos…-Bajaron ambas del auto, se dirigieron asía la entrada y la recepcionista detuvo a Hinata-Bueno, te veré luego, que tengas un hermoso día Hinata-Se despidió de ella Sakura

-¿Sí?-Dijo Hinata dirigiéndose a la recepcionista

-Buenos días…-Le dijo la muchacha muy feliz de volver a verla-Me dijeron que te entregara tu nuevo gafete y te diera tu primer trabajo-La muchacha se paró de su escritorio y busco debajo de este un montón de carpetas-Aquí tienes…-Le entrego como 10 carpetas perfectamente apiladas

-¿Ah? Sin-Son demasiadas-Dijo Hinata mientras miraba encima de estas a la recepcionista

-Tranquila, puedo llamar a alguien que las lleve a tu área de trabajo

-De-De acuerdo solo tomare unas cuantas…-Tomo 4 carpetas-¡Oh! Por cierto, me podrías decir ¿En dónde será mi lugar de trabajo?

-Claro…-Salió de su lugar una vez más y se dirigió asía el elevador, mientras esperaban a que llegara una que otra vez la muchacha volteaba a mirar a Hinata-Em… ¿Quieres que te ayude? Se ven algo… Algo pesabas e incomodas esas carpetas

-No, estoy bien, muchas gracias…-El elevador se abrió y ambas entraron

-Me llamo Temari…-Extendido su mano pero al ver que Hinata no podía corresponde el saludo la alejo

-Yo soy Hinata, es un placer Temari

-El placer es mío Hinata-El elevador nuevamente se abrió, salieron rápidamente y Temari extendió su mano para enseñarle el lugar a Hinata-Bueno Hinata, esta es la oficina que te toco, espera en el escritorio, en cualquier momento tendrá que llegar tu jefe, acomódate por mientras-Le dijo dulcemente Temari

-Muchas gracias…-Le regalo una sonrisa, después miro asía su alrededor

Al salir del elevador pudo ver que su oficina era más o menos igual a la de Sakura, solo variaban los colores, unos más vivos que los de su oficina, dejo las carpetas en el escritorio y de repente escucho abrirse el elevador una vez más

-Buenos días señorita Hinata-Escucho una voz detrás de ella, giro sobre sus talones y miro al señor Minato

-Buenos días señor Uzumaki…-Le da una reverencia

-Oh… Vamos señorita Hinata… Ya habíamos hablado de eso-Le sonrió

-Lo siento…-Se puso recta una vez más

-Bueno, vine hasta aquí para informarle sobre lo que harás con las carpetas-Se puso más serio-Bien, necesito que los papeles que llevan dentro los acomodos por orden alfabético en ese archivero, ya tiene sus separadores, solo es cuestión de que busques el nombre de los clientes y los pongas en su carpeta respectiva, algo fácil señorita Hinata, ¿está bien?

-Sí señor… Minato-Le sonrió ampliamente

-Bien… ¿Faltan carpetas?-Miro asía el escritorio

-Sí, ahora mismo bajo por ellas, solo necesitaba ver mi lugar de trabajo

-De acuerdo. Hasta luego señorita Hyüga-Y se dirigió asía el elevador y se retiro

Después de ir por las carpetas que faltaban, comenzó a revisar los papeles uno por uno y comenzando a repartirlos entre sus separadores como el señor Minato le había ordenado, luego de un par de horas ya tenía los separadores completos desde la "A" Hasta la "N" y empezaba con la "M" cuando el elevador nuevamente se abrió de la nada, ambas puertas metálicas se deslizaron, dejando al descubierto a la persona que estaba adentro; se trataba de un joven, un poco más alto que ella, se movía con elegancia y Hinata pudo notar el gran parecido con el señor Minato, solo que este llevaba el cabello más corto. Llevaba un traje negro y corbata naranja y su camisa blanca, muy bien vestido por lo que seguramente se trataba de un empresario o un socio de la empresa.

-Buenos días…-Dijo el joven pelirrubio

-Buenos días señor…-Cargo todos los separadores que tenía ya terminados que por tantos papeles pesaban más de lo que ella pensaba-¿Qué necesitaba?-Le dijo amablemente

Hinata n miro que en el suelo había un pedazo de alfombra mal acomodada y tropezara asiendo que los separadores junto con los papeles salieran volando por los aires, el joven pelirrubio la ayudo a recolectar los papeles que salieron de los separadores

-Déjeme ayudarla señorita…-Le dijo mientras le pasaba un montón de papeles

-Muchas gracias joven…-Le regalo una tierna sonrisa

El pelirrubio miro a Hinata

-*No es nada fea, hasta en eso tengo que agradecérselo*-Se dijo así mismo

-Mu-Muchas gracias-Le dijo Hinata quien noto que la miraba directamente

Estaban tan cercas del uno del otro, ella podría oler su colonia tan varonil, él podría mirar sus bellos ojos grises inusuales

-Eres… Muy linda señorita-Dijo sin más

Alzo su mano y la dirigió asía el rostro de Hinata, llevo un mecho de cabello detrás de su oreja, se acercó más mucho más y podrían sentir la respiración de ambos

-Me gustaría mucho conocerla más señorita…-Ya estaba decidido, la quería besar y descontrolarse completamente con ella, Hinata estaba sumamente roja como un tomate

De la nada suena el elevador, ambos se alejan lo suficiente para que nadie sospechara, el elevador se abrió y del mismo salió el señor Minato junto a una joven muchacha de cabello rojizo y gafas

-¡Vaya!-Dijo asombrado el señor Minato-Parece que ya conociste a tu secretaria Naruto-Le dijo el señor Minato

-¿Su secretaria?-Dijo Hinata aun algo sonrojada y sin pensarlo volteo a ver al muchacho

-¿Acaso no conoces ni a tu jefe niña?-Le dijo algo descortés la pelirroja quien le frunció el ceño

-¡Karin!...-Dijo Naruto entre dientes, se levantó y le ayudo a Hinata a ponerse de pie

-Padre… No me informaste nada de esto-Dijo Naruto mientras de reojo miraba a Hinata

-¿Padre?-Volvió a decir Hinata algo confundida, pero era algo más que obvio pues ambos eran tan parecidos a excepción de que Naruto tenía tres pequeños rasguños en cada mejilla

-Así es…-Dijo amablemente Naruto, esta vez la miraba directamente-¿Así que tú eres mi secretaria?-La miro de pies a cabeza, ella solo asintió

-Veo que ya casi acaba señorita Hyüga-Le dijo esta vez el señor Minato-Bien… Me voy, continua con tu trabajo señorita Hinata

-¡Disculpa!-Le hablo la pelirroja al señor Minato-Te falta algo-Se apuntó así misma

-¡Cierto!-Le grito Naruto algo molesto

-¿Sobre qué?-Dijo algo confundido el señor Minato

-Sobre el asunto de que te lleves a la odiosa de Karin a su propia oficina para que así pueda trabajar a gusto

-¡Disculpa! Estoy aquí… Y si es cierto, ya deseo irme lejos de Naruto

-Cierto…-A largo la palabra, símbolo de estar algo incómodo-Sobre eso, bueno, ¡Hinata!-La llamo y ella fue asía donde estaba el señor Minato-Hinata tendrás que trabajar con ambos, un cierto tiempo

-¿Cuánto?-Dijo algo molesta Karin

-Bueno, emm… La remodelación de la oficina de Karin aún no está, así que ¡Hinata!-La trajo más asía él-Ellos son tus jefes-Apunto a Naruto primero-Él es mi hijo

-Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki-Le sonrió pícaramente y Karin le dio un pequeño golpe con su codo-Auch…-Se quejó

-Y ella…-Prosiguió el señor Minato-Es Karin Uzumaki, mi sobrina, trabajaras con ella un par de semanas o meses… Así que Karin trátala bien

-¿Tengo de otra?-Dijo algo mal humorada Karin

-¡No!-Dijo algo molesto el señor Minato-Ahora si me disculpan-Giro y se dirigió así el elevador, presiono el botón y este llego de inmediato, se metió-Me tengo que ir a ver unos asuntos-Y las puertas se cerraron

-Claro… "Asuntos" con su secretaria-Dijo Naruto algo divertido

-¡Naruto! ¡Mi tío no es como tú!-Le reclamo Karin mirándolo directamente, luego dirigió su miraba a Hinata-Tú, tonta… Tráeme un café-Le ordeno Karin

-Oye…-Le dijo Naruto algo molesto con Karin-No le hables así, se más amable Karin ¿Quieres?

-Ash… Como sea, me lo traes eh

-Sí señorita…-Hinata se inclinó y miro pasar a Karin

-No hagas eso…-Escucho que Naruto le decía y se puso recta una vez más-No le hagas creer que es una reina o algo así, simplemente no le hagas caso si te lo llega a pedir una vez más. Esta algo… Chiflada pero cuando te conozca te tratara bien-Le regalo una sonrisa

-Y-Yo… Le traeré su café a la señorita-Desvió la mirada de él-¿Le-Le traigo algo de la cafetería señor Uzumaki?

-No me llames así, señor mi padre, además solo te he de ganas por uno o dos años, solo llámame Naruto ¿De acuerdo?-Le sonrió una vez más, pero Hinata no lo noto por mirar a otro lado-Y solo quiero un café bien cargado, necesito energía para soportarla

Dicho eso Hinata dejo la carpeta que llevaba en sus manos y se dirigió al elevador presionando el botón del piso de Sakura, no tardo mucho y las puertas se deslizaron

-¡Sakura!-Grito Hinata algo alterada mientras salía del elevador

-¿Qué sucede Hinata?-Sakura soltó un brinco y salió corriendo asía su amiga-¿Qué pasa Hinata? Tranquilízate

-¿Dónde está la cafetería?-Le soltó de inmediato

-Oh… Era eso, por un segundo pensé que te habían violado o algo así…-Soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio-Esta en el piso 14-Fue con ella al elevador-Vamos, te acompaño y así te ayudo-Entraron ambas al elevador-Y dime, ¿Quién es tu jefe Hinata?-Comento algo curiosa

-Jefes…-La corrigió Hinata

-¿Jefes?-Dijo algo extrañada Sakura-No Hinata, solo te pueden dar uno

-Pues no es así, mi jefe es Naruto y Karin Uzumaki, al parecer la oficina de la señorita no está lista o algo así

-Oh… Ya veo, tranquila, te ayudare a ganártela-Le sonrió-Y por cierto… No tiene nada de señorita esa bruja-Soltó una carcajada Sakura

-¡Sakura!-Le dijo Hinata, evitaba reírse

Llegaron al piso 14, Sakura la dirigió asía donde estaban las tazas las cafeteras

-Mira… Al señor Naruto le gusta el café bien cargado, sin nada de leche y un sobre de azúcar…-Apunto los sobres que se encontraban sobre una repisa-Y a la "señorita" Karin le gusta mitad y mitad, mitad de leche y mitad de agua y mucha azúcar, 4 sobres para ser exacta

-¿Cómo lo sabes Sakura?

-Porque antes trabajaba para ellos dos pero de la nada me cambiaron con el señor Uchiha-Le sonrió amablemente

-Y él ¿Es amable contigo Sakura?

-Claro, es muy buen jefe… Aunque casi no sale, no es muy sociable, él es el mejor amigo de el señor Uzumaki-Sonrió-De su hijo claro, ambos tienen la misma edad y ambos son muy guapos-Le guiño el ojo a Hinata

Ambas terminaron de preparar los cafés y una vez más se dirigieron asía el elevador. Llegaron al piso de la oficina de Sakura y ahí la esperaba su jefe

-¿Se puede saber dónde andabas Sakura?-Le dijo algo enojado, Hinata lo miro y tenía los brazos cruzados

-Yo… Yo fui a traerle café señor-Le dijo Sakura interponiéndose entre las puertas del elevador evitando que estas se cerraran

-Bien…-Miro a Hinata detrás de Sakura, se ajustó bien su corbata que se encontraba algo floja-La necesito, no encuentro unos documentos, ya después tendrá tiempo para… Hablar con su amiga-Y se fue a su oficina

-Lo siento Hinata-Se disculpó Sakura por su jefe-Esta en un día algo difícil y en unos días tendrá un juicio, nos vemos a la hora de salida-Y sin más se apartó de las puertas y estas se cerraron

Hinata presiono su piso y ahí la esperaba ya Karin, algo disgustada

-¡Tardaste demasiado!-Le grito Karin obviamente mucho más que enojada

-Lo-Lo siento, es mi primer día y no sabía cómo llegar a la cafetería señorita-Hinata le dio la tasa con el café aún caliente

-Está bien…-Se tranquilizó-¿Cómo lo preparaste?-Le pregunto algo ya tranquila, le dio un pequeño sorbo

-Mitad de leche y mitad de agua, oh y 4 sobres de azúcar-Se acordó de lo que Sakura le había dicho

-Muy bien, de ahora en adelante lo traerás así ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro señorita Karin-Se inclinó un momento y luego se paró recta-¿Necesita algo más?

-No, bueno sí. Necesito que vayas con mi primo, espera su café y unos papeles que te deje en el escritorio, están en un folder azul, dáselos por favor-Y sin más se fue a su lugar de trabajo

Vaya que Naruto tenía razón, cuando se va conociendo a las personas se entienden y eso es lo que pasaba en ese justo momento con Karin y eso es lo que esperaba Hinata, ganarse a sus jefes. Tomo el folder azul en su escritorio y con cuidado se dirigió asía la oficina de Naruto, toco suavemente la puerta

-Adelante…-Le ordeno Naruto y ella así lo hizo, noto que su jefe estaba mirando unos papeles-¿Necesitas algo?-Le dijo sin voltearla a ver si quiera

-Le traje su café y unos papeles que me dio la señorita Karin…-Agradeció Hinata que no la viera

-Déjalos ahí, donde hay menos papeles por favor-Apunto al frente de él sin dirigirle la mirada, Hinata miro una mesa con un montón de papeles de diferentes colores de folders y ahí los dejo-Y el café aquí…-Le apunto ahora a un lado de él y ella así lo hizo

-¿Necesita algo más señor Uzumaki?-La miro, dejo de un lado los papeles junto con su pluma y tomo la taza entre sus manos

-Ya hemos hablado de eso Hinata-Le dio un pequeño sorbo al café

-Lo siento…-Se sonrojo y le desvió la mirada

-Hueles rico Hinata-Esta dio un paso asía atrás y sintió que se sonrojaba aún más-Y… Te miras bellísima así, sonrojada…-Tomo otro sorbo sin quitarle la vista de encima a Hinata-Deberíamos de salir alguna vez y no me refiero a una cita de trabajo Hinata-Dejo la taza en el escritorio una vez más y luego se puso de pie y se dirigió asía ella

Hinata dio otro paso asía atrás y sin querer cerró la puerta

-Buena idea…-Dijo Naruto acorralándola

 ** _*CONTINUARA*_**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo criaturas, espero que lo disfruten…**

 **Sin más**

 **¡A leer se ha dicho! x3**

* * *

 _ **¿Qué Debería Hacer?**_

 _ **Capítulo 3.**_

* * *

Naruto dejo de un lado la tasa de café que su muy linda secretaria le había llevado y se puso de pie dirigiéndose asía a ella, Hinata al ver el acercamiento de su jefe dio un paso asía atrás y torpemente cerró la puerta

-Buena idea…-Dijo Naruto acorralándola-No podrás escaparte ahora Hinata, quiero besar esos dulces labios y…

-¡Naruto!-Escucho una chillona voz venir detrás de la puerta-¡Déjame entrar!-Naruto miro a Hinata y le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio

-Espera Karin… La-La puerta se atascó-Mintió Naruto o eso era lo que Hinata creía pero observo perfectamente que él no hacía nada paro que su prima no entrase, eso significaba que era verdad

-¿Esta Hinata ahí?-Su voz se escuchaba seria ahora

-Sí señorita, aquí estoy-Le contesto Hinata tratando de sonar calmada

Pero ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo estaría? Nadie, nadie estaría tranquila teniendo a su guapo jefe a centímetros de ti, queriéndote besar o quien sabe que cosas más en una oficina a solas sin que nadie lo detuviera o le dijera que lo hiciera más que ella

-Iré por ayuda Hinata, no dejes que Naruto se acerque a ti por nada del mundo ¿Esta bien?

-Sí…-Miro a Naruto y este se apartó de inmediato

-¿Karin?-Dijo Naruto pero no hubo respuesta alguna, miro a Hinata. Este la miraba con algo de inquietud o de vergüenza-No-No digas nada ¿Esta bien? Yo…-Aparto su mirada-Yo no debí de haber hecho eso… Si deseas renunciar está bien, lo entenderé pero perdóneme señorita

-N-No se preocupe…-Miro asía otro lado

-¿No renunciaras después de esto?-Le dijo Naruto algo asombrado

-Y-Yo… No, no lo aré-Dijo Hinata sin mirarlo, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas-Señor….-Naruto la miro directamente

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué su prima no quiere que se acerque a mí? ¿Ya lo ha hecho con otras secretarias?-Le pregunto Hinata algo apenada

-Bueno…-Se llevó una mano a su nuca y se sonrojo un poco-Digamos que yo…

-¡¿Hinata?! ¡¿Estas bien?!-Era otra vez Karin

-Sí… Estoy bien señorita

-Ya traje al conserje, en un momento los sacara de ahí…-Soltó un pequeño suspiro Naruto-¡Naruto! Más te vale no haberle hecho nada a Hinata o te las veras ahora si conmigo-Le dijo Karin algo molesta

-Tranquila Karin…-Le dijo algo disgustado Naruto-No le he hecho nada-Estaba algo molesto

-Más te vale baka…

Hinata pudo escuchar como el conserje hacia lo posible para poder abrir la puerta, pasaron unos cuantos segundos, que para Hinata fueron horas, y el conserje logro abrir la puerta

-¡Gracias a dios!-Dijo Karin que de inmediato ingreso a la oficina de su primo-¿Están bien los dos?

-Sí, ahora…-Miro a Hinata-A trabajar…-Soltó un pequeño suspiro

* * *

La tarde paso normal, Hinata llevo y trajo papeles a las oficinas de Naruto y Karin. Se sentía algo incomoda cada vez que miraba a Naruto pues no sería nada fácil olvidar lo que estaba a punto de pasar en su oficina, él no la miraba como lo hacía antes y mucho menos le hablaba de "Tú" sino de "Usted" y eso incomodaba más a Hinata, pero ¿Por qué? Si se supone que así tenía que ser, ella tenía que tratarlo bien y él solo le ordenaría lo que haría, solamente eso.

-Hinata…-Escucho una voz-¿Estas bien?-Una mano toco su hombro, ella giro sobre sus talones y miro a la señorita Karin mirándola algo extrañada

-¡Eh! Sí, estoy bien, es solo que tengo muchos pendientes…-Mintió, era la primera vez que lo hacía pero no le podría decir lo rara que se sentía con su primo

-No lo creo…-La miro directamente-¿Te hizo algo Naruto? Porque si es así… Te juro que voy y lo pongo en su lugar

-No señorita, no me hizo nada el señor Naruto

-Esta bien…-Soltó su hombro y se dirigió asía su oficina

-¡Señorita Karin!-Le llamo Hinata

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué me dijo que no se me acercara el señor Naruto?-Dijo sin más Hinata

-Bueno…-Soltó un pequeño suspiro-Es mi primo Hinata y lo conozco muy bien, no serías ni la primera ni la última en que le hiciera algo como…-Paro de hablar, como si le costara decirlo

-¿Cómo que señorita?

-Bueno, voy a ser sincera contigo Hinata. Mi primo ha estado con muchas de sus secretarias, es por eso que mi tío me puso en una misma oficina, él se acostaba con ellas cuando quería e incluso en horas de trabajo, mi tío lo encontró hace un par de meses y ahora la muchacha jura que está embarazada de él, los papeles que le llevaste, el del folder azul, es su caso, él lo está llevando porque no quiere que nadie se entere pero… Yo lo sé porque lo ayudo en lo que puedo y ahora lo sabes tú así que pido tu discreción Hinata…

-N-No se preocupe señorita Karin… Yo, no dire nada

-Gracias Hinata, eres buena en tu trabajo y buena persona. Cuídate de Naruto ¿De acuerdo? No quiero que te pase lo mismo que a las demás-Le regalo una tierna sonrisa y sin más se metió a su oficina

Las palabras de Karin le habían llegado duramente a su corazón de alguna extraña razón, jamás había imaginado que un joven, que era casi dueño de un grandísimo buro de abogados cometiera tan grande error en su vida personal. Ya era algo tarde así que preparaba sus cosas para irse a casa, ya había terminado gran parte de sus quehaceres en la oficina

-*Para ser mi primer día… No estuve tan mal*-Se hecho porras así misma Hinata

-¡Hinata!-Le grito su amiga desde el elevador-¿Lista para irnos?-Le pregunto con una enorme sonrisa

-Sí, solo me despediré de mis jefes Sakura-Le regreso la sonrisa, se dirigió primero a la oficina de Naruto, toco la puerta y se adentró-Señor…

-¿Sí?-La miro

-Estoy por retirarme, ¿Necesita algo más?

-No, no…-Negó con la cabeza-Ya puedes irte si gustas, hasta mañana señorita Hyüga-Sin más cerró la puerta con cuidado y se dirigió asía la oficina de Karin, la puerta estaba abierta así que no hubo necesidad de tocar

-Señorita Karin, estoy por irme, ¿Necesita algo más?

-No Hinata, ya te puedes ir. Nos vemos mañana a primera hora

-Bien…-Y se retiró, miro a Sakura y fue así Sakura-Listo, podemos irnos Sakura-Le regalo una sonrisa

-Que bien, muro de hambre…-Se llevó una mano a su estómago-Tienes que contarme como te fue Hinata-apretó el botón del elevador, este llego de inmediato

Sakura llevo a Hinata a comer a un restaurant algo elegante donde su especialidad eran los camarones y pescado

-Buenas noches señoritas-Les dijo amablemente el mesero-¿Qué van a ordenar?

-A mi tráigame unos camarones empanizados con mucha lechuga por favor y de beber un vino, el mejor que tenga-Dijo alegremente Sakura

-Y ¿A usted señorita?-Dijo mirando a Hinata

-A mí…-Miro la carta sin saber que pedir-Tráigame la especialidad de la casa por favor

-Esta bien, en un momento les traeré sus órdenes-Y se retiró

-Sakura…-Dijo Hinata mientras miraba al mesero marcharse así a la cocina

-¿Sí?-Dijo Sakura mirando su celular

-¿Qué sabes sobre el señor Naruto?

-¿Saber de qué Hinata?-Aguardo su celular

-Bueno… Hoy por la tarde, estaba llevándole unos papeles a él y sin querer cerré la puerta de su oficina y nos quedamos encerrados…-Se sonrojo con el simple hecho de recordarlo-Y la señorita Karin dijo que no dejara que se acercara a mí y luego le pregunte a Karin después de un rato y ella me dijo que él había… Tenido relaciones con anteriores secretarias y que por eso le había puesto a Karin en la misma oficina para evitar todo eso…

-Bueno, he oído rumores, solo rumores que van de aquí para allá Hinata. Pero nunca lo he visto, solo veo como cada 2 meses cambia de secretaria pero nada más

-Entiendo…-Dijo Hinata, no estaba nada tranquila pues no había conseguido nada más lo que Karin le había dicho

-Pero… Oí que Naruto tiene problemas con una muchacha que hace 6 meses era su secretaria y que lo demanda por no querer hacerse cargo del bebé que lleva en su vientre, Sasuke me dijo algo de eso pues él anterior mente le ayudo con unos papeles, algo de ADN al parecer pero la muchacha no acepto que se le practicara a su bebé por temor a perderlo. Sasuke piensa que solo quiere sacar dinero, la verdad es un gran problema pero solo se eso…-Sakura miro a Hinata algo pensativa-Tranquila Hinata…-Tomo la mano de su amiga-Desde que pusieron a Karin no ha pasado nada, solo renuncian por la cariña que le pone Karin a las muchachas pero por lo que veo tú te la estas ganando-Le sonrió ampliamente

-Sus órdenes señoritas…-Dijo el mesero con ambos platos en sus manos y detrás de él venía otro mesero con el vino en la mano, el primer mesero dejo los platos en la mesa y el segundo sirvió el vino-Provecho…-Y se retiro

* * *

Ya tenía rato de haberse ido los demás, pero él seguía una y otra vez mirando aquellos papeles que tenía en la mano sin lograr nada

-¿Puedo pasar?-Escucho alguien en la puerta que estaba abierta

-Sí, pasa…-Dejo los papeles en el escritorio y se estiro

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Por qué ha de suceder algo Sasuke?-Le dirigió una sonrisa burlona

-Bueno, pues todos ya se fueron y tú sigues trabajando, eso no es normal de ti Naruto-Dijo bromeando, y logro que su amigo sonriera un poco-Oh vamos Naruto…-Se sentó-¿Qué sucede?

-El caso…-Soltó un suspiro profundo-Mei no me la está dejando nada fácil… Me exige muchas cosas y siendo sincero ni si quiera sé que él hijo que espera es mío-Se llevó una mano a su cabello alborotándolo un poco

-Déjame ver eso…-Extendió su mano para que Naruto le diera el documento y así fue-Casa propia, dinero, carros, más dinero… Seguro, te está usando Naruto… Bien resuelto, no le des nada y caso cerrado

-Si no le doy lo que pide…-Se puso de pie-Nos demandara, no solo a mí sino a la empresa por permitir eso… Que estúpido fui dobe, no debí de haberme acostado con ella

-Lo hecho, hecho esta baka y no podrás cambiarlo. Eres humano, no un marciano que todo lo hace perfecto

-Dile eso a mi padre Sasuke-Giro asía la hermosa vista que tenía desde su oficina-Y lo peor del caso es que me castiga por mi error

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso te ha torturado en el sótano?

-No, nada eso. Preferiría mil veces eso a lo que hace ahora

-Sigo sin entender nada baka, explícate

-Contrato a una hermosa señorita como secretaria de Karin y mía… Y hoy estuve a punto de besarla, no una, sino dos veces

-Y sigues sin aprender baka-Dijo Sasuke con algo de cansancio en su voz

-Le di la oportunidad de irse Sasuke pero ella… Ella no lo hizo, siguió como si nada, como si le importara muy poco, como si quisiera algo de mí…

-O le importa mucho tener el trabajo-Lo interrumpió Sasuke-Es amiga de Sakura, ella me dijo que era su compañera de apartamento y que quería independizarse sola, no se mucho en realidad… Pero debes de dejarla tranquila Naruto si no quieres que tu padre te quite lo poco que te queda

-Como si en verdad me importara eso dobe

-Sé que no te importa, pero a él sí. Naruto…-Se puso de pie y se dirigió asía donde se encontraba su amigo del alma-Eres su único hijo y lo único que quiere para ti es lo mejor, ¿acaso crees que el disfruta verte batallar con este juicio que tienes con Mei?

-Parece que sí dobe-Sonrió amargamente

-Naruto… No, no es así. Él te quiere, a su manera pero te quiere-Y llevo su mano asía el hombro de Naruto

-No Sasuke, él no me quiere-aparto la mano de él con un golpe-Si me quisiera me creería que ese bebé que Mei dice que es mío pero sin embargo…-Bajo su mirada-No me cree, ni una sola palabra-Miro a su amigo y pudo ver que le daba algo de razón en sus palabras

-Hay que irnos, no queremos que nos apaguen las luces y nos quedemos encerrados hasta mañana en este lugar o ¿Sí?-Dijo Sasuke y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a Naruto-Vamos… Te invito a comer ramen

-Esta bien dobe, vamos-Se animó Naruto

-Nunca dices que no al ramen baka-Se dirigió a la puerta y se fueron juntos

 _ ***CONTINUARA***_


	4. Capitulo 4

**He vuelto con más xD**

 **Díganme criaturas si les está gustando la historia sino para no seguirle X(**

 **En lo personal a mí si x3 Y no cualquier cosa que escribo me gusta xDD Así que espero su opinión y si quieren que ponga a más personajes**

 **Bueno, bueno los dejo leer**

* * *

 _ **¿Qué Debería Hacer?**_

 _ **Capítulo 4.**_

* * *

Ya había pasado varias semanas, Hinata había demostrado que era buena haciendo cualquier cosa que le pidieran, se había ganado la confianza de todos y se llevaba mucho mejor con Karin y con Naruto quien se mantenía alejado de ella sentimentalmente pero eso no significaba que él no le tuviera confianza, le había confesado el problema legan que tenía con Mei, su ex novia y ex secretaria, Hinata comprendió todo y acepto en ayudarlo en cualquier cosa que él le dijera.

-Vamos Hinata…-Le dijo Sakura

-Admítelo de una buena vez-Dijo entre risas Temari-¿Te gusta tu jefe?-Era duro admitirlo, pero en el corazón no se mandaba y ella había caído en ese juego

-S-Sí, me gusta Naruto…-Admitió Hinata algo sonrojada-Pero no le digan a nadie ¿Escucharon?

Estaban en hora de la comida, una 1 con 30 segundos solo para ellas y a descansar

-Te toca Sakura…-Dijo Temari mientras le daba una mordida a su dona-¿Te gusta Sasuke Uchiha?

-N-No…-Desvió la mirada

-Claro que sí, te la pasas tuteándolo al igual que él cuando no estas o no te tiene a la vista Sakura…-Se rio de ella Hinata

-No es cierto Hinata-Protesto fuertemente ganándose la mirada de todos los que se encontraban en la cafetería-Eso es mentira-Bajo más la voz, casi susurrándole a sus amigas

-Oh vamos Sakura…-Dijo Temari algo risueña-Admítelo

-Está bien…-Hizo un puchero-Sí, me gusta-Se sonrojo

-Hay…-Soltó un pequeño suspiro Temari-¿A quién no le gustaría que esos bombones se fijaran en una?

-Eso… Aunque lo deseamos no pasara Temari…-Dijo algo seria Hinata-No en mi caso, por supuesto

-Ni en el mío-Agrego Sakura, quien se ganó la mirada de Temari y Hinata-¿Qué?

-Por favor Sakura…-Dijo Temari algo asombrada por su comentario-¿No te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira el señor Uchiha o como te habla?

-No, ¿Cómo me mira?

-Pues como si te quisiera comer de un solo bocado, como si aquel que se te llegara a acercar lo fuera a matar…

-Hola muchachas…-Saludo su nueva amiga

-Hola Ino…-Saludaron las 3 al mismo tiempo

-Me topé con tu jefe Saku…-Le informo

-¿Así?

-Sí, te estaba buscando, le dije que estarías aquí

-Uyyy…-Dijo Temari, le guiño un ojo a Sakura. Ino solamente se quedó viendo en un punto en específico

-¿Ino?-Dijo Sakura algo extrañada-¿Sucede algo Ino?-Ino miro sobre el hombre de Sakura y sonrió ampliamente-¿A qué viene esa cara Ino?

-¿De qué hablas Sakura?-Dijo algo divertida

-¿No sientes su mirada Sakura?

-¿Mirada? ¿De qué hablas Ino? Estas muy rara-Se cruzó de brazos y la miro directamente

-No voltees ahora…-Dijo Ino sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-¿Eh?

-Sasuke Uchiha, tu jefe… Te devora con los ojos Sakura…-Dijo sin más Ino

-¿Devorarme? ¿De qué hablas Ino? Te has vuelto loca en verdad-Sakura giro asía donde Ino volteaba

-Sakura…-Susurro-¡Te dije que no voltearas frente!-Le dijo Ino algo molesta-¡Mírame ahora frente!

-Ya, ya Ino.-Volteo a ver a sus 3 amigas mirando algo asustadas a Ino

-Pareces un demonio Ino…-Dijo bromeando Temari, Ino se la comió con la mirada

-¿No entiendes la magnitud de esto, verdad Sakura?-Le dijo algo seria Hinata

-No…-Dijo muy quitada de la pena

-Ash frente…-Dijo Temari algo frustrada-Cuando un chico te mira, más aun con "Esa" mirada, significa que está interesado en ti, es tu oportunidad frente

-Yo no lo creo… En verdad chicas ¿Crees que MI JEFE se fijaría en su secretaria?

-¿Qué no crees Sakura?-Le dijo algo incrédula Ino-Mira, tengo más años trabajando aquí que tú, él tiene una extraña forma de hacerlo, pero te está cortejando. Créeme, yo sé todo sobre eso-Se apuntó muy orgullosa-Sasuke Uchiha puede ser el sujeto más frio del universo pero en el fondo es lindo…

-Vaya…-Soltó Sakura un pequeño suspiro-¿Desde cuándo te refieres a los chicos de una forma tan dulce Ino puerca?-Cambio el tema completamente Sakura

-¡Hey!-Le frunció el ceño-Estoy cambiando, deje de ser esa chica a la cual jugaba con los sentimientos de los muchachos… ¡Deberías apoyarme frente!

-Lo siento Ino, no era mi intención-Le dijo sinceramente Sakura

-No importa…-Se puso de pie-Bueno, me voy

Ino se retiró junto con Temari, se quedó con Hinata solamente, quien aún no terminaba su comida

-*Con que él me observa… Uhm*-Se dijo así misma Sakura y sin ser tan obvia volteo a ver a Sasuke

Al momento de hacerlo se topó con su mirada, sus pesados ojos oscuros se encontraron con sus suaves ojos verdes. Así se quedaron un momento hasta que Hinata llamo a Sakura, al parecer su jefe se había dado cuenta pues había soltado una pequeña sonrisa y negaba con la cabeza

-¿En qué piensas Sakura?-Le dijo Hinata algo preocupada

-Esa "Mirada" que dice Ino que tiene Sasuke por mí es por completo respeto, Ino puerca… Seguramente ha de tener problemas en la vista… O en el cerebro…-Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en ellos-¿Tú que crees Hinata?-Necesitaba el apoyo de su amiga

-Umm…-Pensó mientras bebía su jugo-La verdad Sakura, soy la menos indicada para decirte algo sabio, estamos en las mismas-Su rostro mostraba una tristeza que Sakura no podría descifrar el motivo y ella no era de las que preguntaba

-Vamos, tenemos que regresar a trabajar…-Se levantó de la mesa recogiendo sus residuos de comida

-Emm… Ve tú yo… Tengo que ir por algo más y regresare sola, no te preocupes. Además…-Miro detrás de Sakura-Creo que alguien te va a acompañar

-¿Eh?-Giro sobre sus talones y miro a su jefe quien ya había terminado y se dirigía asía donde estaban ellas-No Hinata, por favor

-Lo siento Sakura…-Soltó una pequeña sonrisa y se fue caminando rápidamente de ahí

Camino asía la recepción lo más rápido que pudo y miro como apenas Temari se iba acomodando en su mesa de trabajo

-Hinata… ¿A dónde vas?-Le dijo Temari algo desconcertada por verla ahí

-Em… Voy a un encargo de la señorita Karin, es sorpresa. Nadie puede saberlo, así que tú nunca me viste salir de aquí Temari-Dijo una vez más otra mentira

-Está bien…-Dijo sin creerle

Ya tenía mucho tiempo en esa incomoda silla, necesitaba una nueva y cómoda, miraba asía ese pequeño pedazo de papel que le había llegado por parte de Mei. En ella llevaba una pequeña prueba de su embarazo, un eco.

-Felicidades… Serás padre de gemelos Naruto. Espero que me vengas a ver pronto, a mí y a tus bebés. Te amamos…-Decía detrás del eco donde mostraba dos pequeños bultos, dos bultos que probablemente serían sus hijos

-¡No!... Con un demonio, esto no puede estar pasándome a mí, no ahora…-Dijo Naruto lleno de amargura y de odio

Se puso de pie como pudo, llevaba ya 8 horas sin haber probado bocado y era obvio que no tuviera las suficientes fuerzas para hacer algo, pero desde que le llego esa carta sus fuerzas regresaron y se alisto para irse a la oficina para arreglar todo ese lio.

-Estúpido, estúpido… Mil veces estúpido-Aventó todos los papeles del escritorio-¿Cómo pudiste caer Naruto? ¡¿Cómo?!-Rego todos los papeles acomodados perfectamente en la mesa delante de su escritorio, escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta

-¿Naruto?-Era Sasuke, su mejor amigo-¿Está todo bien?

-Pasa…-Le dijo serio y tratando de controlarse

Sasuke paso, miro alrededor y vio el desorden que había causado Naruto, dirigió su mirada asía él

-Karin me llamo, me dijo que habías llegado tarde y que estabas muy mal y que era probable que me necesitaras y por lo que veo…-Miro a su alrededor y camino junto a Naruto tratando de no pisar ningún papel importante-Se no equivoco-Prosiguió

-Lo que necesito es que esto se acabe… ¡Ahora!-Dijo más que molesto, tomo el eco que estaba en su escritorio y se lo mostro a Sasuke

-¿Qué es esto?-Dijo Sasuke algo extrañado

-Es un eco de Mei…

-¿Y porque demonios te mando esto?

-Me dice que son gemelos…-Tomo la fotografía y le dio la vuelta

-Vaya…-Dijo asombrado-¿Qué piensas hacer Naruto?

-No lo sé, no lo sé Sasuke… Ni siquiera sé si Mei ya le informo a mi padre…

-Es probable que sí, parecen uña y mugre, últimamente no se han separado y si lo hacen no se dejan de comunicar

-Sasuke…-Golpeo el escritorio con ambas manos-¡Ese hijo no es mío!

-En general… Son hijos

-Es lo mismo, no son míos

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Porque esa noche use protección ¡Maldita sea!

-Ella jura que estabas ahogado en alcohol Naruto

-Sí, lo estaba. Pero no soy estúpido, recuerdo todo… Le dije que la deseaba, al igual que las veces anteriores con las demás, ella me acepto y yo la bese y nos dirigimos asía su departamento, la bese y las cosas se dieron pero use protección ¡Carajo!

-Cálmate… Eso se lo tienes que decir al juez o a tu abogado, no a mí Naruto

-Sasuke…-Soltó un suspiro-Quiero que me representes a partir de ahora

-Ya habíamos tenido esta conversación Naruto

-Si lo sé, pero te juro que ya no puedo más… Esa mujer me saca de mis casillas, siempre que digo algo ella me desmiente, me vuelve loco Sasuke, no puedo más; ayúdame por favor

-Está bien Naruto, lo are pero necesitare todas las pruebas que tienes para llevar esto a tu favor…-Alguien toco la puerta, Sasuke abrió

-¿Señor Naruto Uzumaki?

-¿Si?-Dijo Naruto algo sorprendido

-Le traigo su orden

-¿Orden?

-Sí, ¿Usted no pidió ramen y café?

-Sí, él lo hizo…-Dijo Sasuke, tomo la orden y le dio propina al muchacho

-¿Por qué dijiste que sí? Yo no pedí comida

-Lo sé-Confeso Sasuke-Pero también sé que no has comido, necesitas comer y veo que la señorita que te la pidió también piensa lo mismo

-¿Eh?-Sasuke le entrego la bolsa de la comida, en ella llevaba una nota pegada con una letra muy fina y en cursiva

-¿Mei?-Dijo Sasuke algo curioso

-No, ella no sabe escribir en cursiva y mucho menos tan delgada-Confeso serio Naruto

-Bien… Pues creo que tienes una admiradora secreta ahora Naruto y que sabe sobre tu problema también y que te apoya por cierto

Naruto tomo la pequeña nota y la volvió a leer:

-Sé que pasas por un problema muy complicado pero sé muy bien que pronto lo superaras. Necesitas comer, toma un poco de ramen y café bien cargado. Con mucho cariño para ti.-Decía la pequeña nota

Naruto miro algo serio a Sasuke y este lo miro con algo de alegría pues en su rostro llevaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-No sé de quién se trata…-Dijo Naruto dejando la bolsa con comida sobre su escritorio

-Te dejare comer, nos veremos cuando tengas las pruebas listas baka…-Se despidió Sasuke y se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de él

Al momento de salir Sasuke se topa con Hinata

-Lo siento señor Uchiha…-Se disculpó Hinata

-Descuida, fui yo en tonto, perdóname tu a mí-Y se dirigió asía el elevador, presiono el botón y se giró sobre sus talones para mirar una vez más a Hinata-Oh por cierto… Necesito los papeles del caso de Naruto. ¿Podrías llevármelos cuando los tengas en tus manos?

-Claro señor, yo ahora mismo los buscare

-Gracias.-Le sonrió y subió al elevador

Hinata se puso a buscar los documentos que le había encargado Sasuke, los papeles que le ayudarían a Naruto a ganar el juicio.

-Hinata…-La llamo Naruto, le indico que fuera asías su oficina y ella de inmediato fue

-¿Si señor?-Naruto la miro-Lo siento, Naruto-Se sonrojo

-Necesito que te quedes hoy después de tu hora de salida-Hinata lo miro algo extrañada-Tranquila, también estará aquí tu amiga, ¿Sakura?-Hinata asintió-Bien, ella y su jefe, Sasuke Uchiha; te necesito aquí porque Sasuke tomara mi caso-Hinata se dio cuenta de que estaba más que cansado, estaba sumamente ojeroso y mucho más pálido

-No se preocupe, aquí estaré-Le sonrió ampliamente Hinata

-Ya puedes ir a hacer lo que hacías Hinata, muchas gracias

Y ella se retiró en busca de los papeles que el señor Uchiha le había dicho que buscara por él.

Llego la tarde, él seguía con los codos recargados en el escritorio. Estaba sumamente cansado y casi no trabajo en los demás pendientes que tenía, quería darle prioridad al problema que tenía con Mei

-¿Cansado eh?-Escucho la voz de su amigo en la puerta, lo miro, estaba recargado en el marco de esta con su corbata algo desajustada

-Algo…-Dijo Naruto soltando un pequeño suspiro

-En un momento iniciamos, tu secretaria está poniendo en orden los papeles al igual que Sakura, no tardaran mucho…-Paso Sasuke, cerrando detrás de él la puerta-¿Estas bien?-Dijo Sasuke mirando bien a su mejor amigo

-¿Por qué?-Dijo Naruto sacado de onda

-Bueno, no se… Te noto algo raro baka-Alguien toco la puerta, Sasuke abrió

-Señor…-Le mostro 2 folders amarillos

-Pasa y por favor déjalos en el escritorio, en un momento comenzamos

Hinata pasó cuidadosamente y miro a Naruto, este de tener la mirada perdida le prestó atención a Hinata cambiando completamente su mirada decaída a una de un aire diferente y eso lo noto Sasuke. Hinata dejo cuidadosamente los folders y se retiró de ahí de inmediato

-Ya veo que es lo que sucede…-Dijo Sasuke después de asegurarse de que Hinata no estuviera presente

-¿De qué hablas dobe?-Dijo Naruto curioso ante el comentario de Sasuke

-Te gusta tu secretaria, Hinata o… ¿Miento Naruto?

Naruto trago saliva como si se tratara de pastillas amargas, era verdad eso, él estaba comenzando a sentir cierta atracción asía su empleada, Hinata

-Entiendo… De cierto modo lo hago Naruto, pero…

-Ella no es como las demás-Aclaro rápidamente Naruto-Si fuera así ya me hubiera besado o pedido que la hiciera mía aquí mismo…-Soltó un pequeño suspiro-El primer día en que ella llego… Yo estuve a punto de besarla y le di la oportunidad de irse Sasuke, ella se negó y no lo hace por dinero, la investigue

-¿Qué conseguiste?

-Ella es hija de un gran empresario, sabía que su apellido me era muy familiar, Hyüga…-Miro los folders-Ella no tiene no necesita trabajar, con el simple hecho de tronar los dedos puede conseguir lo que sea

-De acuerdo, no te dire que no hagas nada para ganártela, pero te recuerdo que estas en juicio

-Lo sé, lo sé Sasuke

-Bueno, espérame un momento, iré a ver un asunto, no tardo dobe

Sasuke salió de la oficina de Naruto, en el momento que salió entro Hinata con una tasa de café. Naruto la miro y le sonrió ampliamente

-Gracias Hinata

-De nada señor-Le regreso la sonrisa, giro sobre sus talones pero Naruto la tomo de la mano

-Hinata…

-¿Sí?-Dijo al colapso de los nervios

-¿Crees que seré un buen padre?

-Usted… ¿Cree que el bebé que espera esa muchacha es suyo?-Dijo Hinata algo asombrada por su comentario

-No lo sé Hinata…-Soltó su mano

-Yo-Yo creo que usted será un buen padre, en un futuro…-Dijo sonrojada-Yo creo en usted se-señor

Naruto la miro, su dulzura lo derretía por completo. La miro perfectamente, su cabello amarrado en media coleta dejando uno que otro mechón de cabello azul que caían por su frente, blusa de algodón blanco y un chaleco azul, maquillada levemente haciendo que sus ojos aperlados resaltaran y un collar color plata con un dije donde este llevaba tallado "H.H"

-*Sus iniciales*-Pensó Naruto

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba enfrente de ella con su mano en el collar plateado, Hinata lo evitaba pero se notaba que estaba profundamente nerviosa y sonrojada

-Un regalo de mi padre antes de irme de su casa…-Comento Hinata

-Hinata… Hyüga…-Dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba lentamente más a ella

En esta ocasión ella no hacía nada por detenerlo, aunque la primera vez que lo había hecho ella tampoco hizo mucho

-Hinata…-Dijo Naruto ya percibiendo su perfume a flores-Me gustas mucho…-Y sin más sus labios rozaron los de ella

Eran tan dulces como lo había pensado, tan suaves y delicados. Hubieran hecho eso hasta cansarse pero escucharon pasos acercándose y él se alejó de ella un poco solo para verla, estaba sumamente roja

-¿E-Estas bien?-Dijo Naruto llevando una mano a su mejilla, esta era cálida bajo su tacto

-S-Sí…-Cerros sus ojos un momento, la puerta se abrió

-Eh… ¿Interrumpo?-Era Sasuke una vez más quien los miraba serio, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

-*¡Mierda! Nos ha de haber visto*-Se dijo así mismo Naruto mientras quitaba la mano de la mejillas de Hinata lentamente

 _ ***CONTINUARA***_

* * *

 **Bien criaturas, hasta aquí he podido actualizar por lo del problema de lap que esta muy lenta, ahora checare eso y sin más mañana subire otros 2 capítulos aprovechando que estoy aun de vacaciones xD**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Aquí les dejo el quinto capítulo, solo para ustedes criaturas del Yisus x3**

 **Espero que les esté gustando demasiado, tanto como a mí x33**

 **Y lamento la tardanza pero ya todo esta bien... Tratare de subir todo el tiempo posible los capítulos criaturas para que siempre estén al pendiente:3**

 **A leer se ha dicho…**

* * *

 _ **¿Qué Debería Hacer?**_

 _ **Capítulo 5.**_

* * *

-¡Listo!-Dijo Sasuke levantando las manos al aire, soltó un pequeño suspiro y comenzó a estirarse

Eran las 5 de la mañana, desde que empezaron, solo hacían pequeños descansos para comer y descansar un poco sobre todo el asunto

-¿Seguro Sasuke?-Dijo Naruto algo desconfiado

-Sí baka…-Miro a ambas señoritas quienes estaban cómodamente recargadas en el escritorio-Creo que… Se quedaron dormidas-Dijo Sasuke susurrando

-Hay que despertarlas, ¿Quién las lleva a su casa?-Dijo Naruto igual susurrando

-Yo llevare a Sakura, tú… Lleva a Hinata

Sasuke se puso de pie y despertó a Sakura, evitando despertar a Hinata

-Vamos Sakura… Te llevare a tu casa…

-¡Pero Hinata!-Dijo Sakura algo alterada

-Shhht…-La callo Naruto-Vete tranquila, yo la llevare

Sakura solamente miro a Sasuke, quien asintió y luego ambos se retiraron sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Naruto se tallo sus ojos y dio un bostezo, se estiro y luego miro a la joven señorita que estaba recostada en su escritorio, durmiendo tranquilamente. Miro sus labios sin querer, aquellos que ya había probado y que nuevamente quería hacerlo, era inevitable no poder dejar de pensar en ellos. Dio otro suspiro y se puso de pie, se acercó a ella no lo suficiente para besarla pero si para despertarla

-Hi-Hinata…-Tomo su mano y la movió suavemente-Hinata… Despierta-Ella se movió delicadamente y abrió sus ojos

-Na-Naruto…-Dijo tañándose sus ojos aperlados-¿Y Sakura?-Dio un pequeño salto en la silla

-Ella se fue con Sasuke… ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

Hinata lo miro un momento, luego aparto su mirada y se sonrojo levemente

-Y-Yo…-Comenzó a jugar con el bolígrafo que traía en su mano

-Si te incomoda que vaya a hacer lo de la otra noche…-Se rasco su nuca-No lo are, no más. Te lo juro…-Levanto su mano, Hinata soltó un pequeño suspiro y lo miro

-Está bien Na-Naruto

Se puso de pie y tomo sus cosas, miro como Naruto descolgaba su saco y se lo ponía, luego la miro

-¿Lista Hinata?-Ella solamente asintió

Hinata le indico a Naruto por donde ir y él como todo un buen caballero la escucho hasta el último instante

-Aquí es Na-Naruto…-Le dijo Hinata mientras daban vuelta

-Que raro…-Dijo Naruto mientras se estacionaba

-¿Qué sucede?-Dijo Hinata mirando asía al frente

-Ese es el carro de Sasuke, ¿Qué hará aquí?

-Oh…

-¿Sucede algo Hinata?

-Veo que el señor Uchiha no le informo que Sakura y yo vivimos juntas…-Dijo algo apenada

-Estúpido dobe, pudo haberte llevado también…-Dijo Naruto mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón

-Tal vez…. Solo quería tiempo con Sakura-Dijo Hinata mientras hacía lo mismo que Naruto, y se ganó su atención-Se ve que la estima mucho, hasta diría que hay algo más que simple cariño de jefe a empleada

-No puede…-Soltó de inmediato Naruto, ahora él se ganó la atención de Hinata

-¿Por qué no Na-Naruto?

-Porque… Emm… ¿Cómo lo digo?...-Miro a Hinata directamente a sus bellos ojos-Bueno, Sasuke sale con Karin desde hace tiempo… Ella está muy emocionada con él y su noviazgo tanto que piensa que dentro de poco le pedirá que se casen, pero Sasuke… Él no la quiere tanto como para llegar a comprometerse

-Tal vez por eso él no se atreve a decirle a Sakura lo que siente por ella-Comento Hinata sabiamente

-Tal vez, lo conozco y no jugaría con los sentimientos de una muchacha tan linda y amigable como tu amiga, pero si la quiere… Él debería de alejarse de ella lo más pronto posible…-Miro a Hinata, ella miraba a un punto inespecífico, había algo de tristeza en su mirada

-Ella… No lo acepta pero yo sé que siente algo por él. Cuando se entere de lo del futuro compromiso que hay entre él y la señorita Karin se le romperá el corazón…

* * *

-Ya tardaron mucho…

-Tranquila Sakura, debes de confiar en Naruto y en mí, él no le haría nada malo, ya tranquilízate

Sakura se sentó a un lado de él y lo miro. Él era guapísimo, cabello negro sedoso, piel blanca como porcelana sin ninguna imperfección, labios carnosos y rosados tanto como los de ella

-Nunca entendí…-Comenzó Sasuke

-¿Qué nunca entendiste?

-Esto…-La miro sobre su hombro-Lo que hay entre nosotros dos

-¿Una amistad? Es simple, es cuando un muchacho, en este caso tú; y una muchacha ósea yo, se caen muy bien y empiezan a frecuentarse…-Sonrió

-No eso… Lo otro

-Olvídalo Sasuke…-Se puso de pie y fue así a la barra que se encontraba en la cocina y lo observo-Dentro de poco te comprometerás con Karin y yo solo seguiré siendo tu secretaria

-Pensé que éramos amigos…-Se puso de pie, pero se mantuvo en el mismo lugar

-Y lo somos… Pero dentro de poco seremos nada…

-No puedes, no puedes tomar decisiones tu sola Sakura-Dijo alzando la voz un poco

-Claro que puedo señor Uchiha… ¿Crees que no saldré lastimada con todo esto? ¿Crees que estaré feliz de la vida mientras tu estas con ella? ¡Claro que no!-Le dio la espalda

No contesto Sasuke, al parecer ella tenía razón, la única que saldría lastimaba ante todo esto era ella

-Tienes razón…-Escucho detrás de ella, sintió su aliento chocar contra su nuca haciendo que un escalofrió la recorriera por completo-Por favor, mírame Sakura…-a tomo de ambas manos

-¡No!-Deshizo su agarre con un manotazo-No puedo, ya no Sasuke… Sera… Sera mejor que te vayas ahora mismo

-No me iré, no me pidas eso Sakura…-Hizo que girara sobre sus talones y lo viera directamente-Y-Yo te…

-¡Basta Sasuke! Me lastimas…-Y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, él las limpio lentamente

Se acercó a Sakura, esta pensó que estaba a punto de besarla pero no fue así. Sus brazos le rodearon la cintura y su cabeza encajaba perfectamente en el hueco de su hombro, la estaba abrazando

-Perdóname Sakura…-Le dijo mientras le besaba su clavícula

Y sin más se retiró de ella, se dirigió asía la puerta, tomo el picaporte y se detuvo

-Nos vemos… Mañana señorita Haruno-Dijo Sasuke sin mirarla

-H-Hasta luego señor U-Uchiha-Le dijo Sakura con un nudo en la garganta

Sasuke soltó un pequeño suspiro y abrió la puerta

-¡Hey! Hola dobe-Saludo Naruto

-Hola y…-Miro a Hinata-Adiós-Se abrió paso entre Naruto y Hinata

Naruto conocía mejor que nadie a su mejor amigo, miro a Sakura y luego a Hinata

-Bien, la traje sana y salva, me retiro-Y sin más salió corriendo asía donde se había ido Sasuke

-¿O-Ocurrió algo Sakura?-Le pregunto Hinata angustiada por su amiga

-Nada Hinata…-Le respondió con un pequeño suspiro

* * *

-¡Sasuke, espera!

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué paso ahí?

-Nada que te importe baka…-Camino más rápido

-Por favor, claro que me importa…-Lo detuvo poniéndose al frente de él-Vamos, dime ¿Qué paso?

-¡Ya te dije que nada!-Lo aparto de su camino-Y no insistas

-Debes de decirle a Sakura que la quieres y no como tu secretaria-Sasuke paro en seco, miro a Naruto sobre su hombro

-No me des consejos, tu estas en un problema, estas en juicio y juegas al novio con esa niña boba que solamente le bajaras el cielo y las estrellas y luego conseguirás lo que siempre quieres y la dejaras igual o peor que Mei…-Soltó Sasuke sin más y siguió caminado

Naruto sabía que todo lo que decía Sasuke en ese momento solo era por la furia que llevaba y de alguna manera solo con él podría sacarla. No le importo nada de lo que le dijo y lo siguió en silencio

-Deja de seguirme, pareces mi guarde espaldas Naruto-Le dijo Sasuke sin mirarlo

-Pues lo soy-Dijo sin ningún tono de burla-Cada vez que te pones así haces una tontería-Sasuke paro una vez más y lo miro, soltó un suspiro

-¿Me invitas un trago?-Naruto le sonrió

* * *

-Sakura…-Toco su puerta-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, solo estoy… Cansada

-No mientas Sakura, te conozco lo fucsiamente como para saber que no estás bien…

-Se va a comprometer Hinata…-Soltó en llanto Sakura

-¿De quién hablas Sakura?-Se acomodó junto a ella y Sakura la abrazo

-De Sasuke, se va a comprometer con Karin, Hinata yo lo amo y él… Solo me utilizo

-¿Qué hablas Sakura?

-Sasuke y yo… Él y yo llevamos 7 meses saliendo a escondidas de todos

-¡Sakura!

-Lo se Hinata, sé que estaba mal… Yo sabía lo del compromiso, de su relación… De todo. Me enamore de él y él de mí estoy segura de ella pero…

-Tiene miedo de lo que digan de él… Lo mismo dice Naruto

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué dice eso Naruto?

-Él y yo… Nos besamos anoche y yo… Se me declaro, pero todo será a escondidas tanto como por el problema que tiene con Mei, como el de su padre-Agacho la mirada y se separó de su amiga

-Lo siento Hinata…-Se limpió las lágrimas-No pensé que tenías también problemas con Naruto sobre eso

-No te preocupes Sakura-Alzo su rostro y le sonrió a su amiga-Para eso estoy, para escucharte

Ambas soltaron una pequeña risita, Sakura se recostó en su cama y de la nada suena el teléfono del apartamento

-¿Bueno?-Contesto Hinata

-¡Hinata! Gracias a dios que contestaste tú

-¿Naruto?-Miro a Sakura quien ahora se encontraba de pie al borde de su cama-¿Sucede algo?

-Es Sasuke…

-¡Sakura! ¡Te amo Sakura!-Se escuchó detrás de la voz de Naruto

-¿Qué sucede con él? Se escucha mal

-Y lo está… Pasamos por unos cuatros tragos y él… Bueno se pasó de copas, algo sucedió entre Sasuke y Sakura y él no me ha contado nada sobre eso…

-¡Vamos baka! ¡Va-Vamos con Sakura!

-Ahora no Sasuke… ¡Espera!-Le dijo Naruto-Esta muy tomado y no sé qué hacer con él

-Tranquilo Naruto, ¿En dónde están?

-En la playa

-Está bien Naruto, vamos para allá-Dijo Hinata y de inmediato colgó

Sakura miraba atónita a Hinata y ella solo se limitó a lanzarle su sudadera

* * *

-Vamos Sasuke… Ponte de pie

-No, no, no, no y no baka-Se sentó en la arena-No me levantare de aquí hasta hablar con ella, ¿entendido baka?

-Ella ya viene asía acá dobe y no te quiere ver así, vamos párate y te llevare a un baño público y te comprare ropa limpia

-Hmp… Es-Esta bien…-Se puso de pie

Mientras caminaban Sasuke se tambaleaba y susurraba el nombre de la pelirosa. Naruto miro las tiendas que apenas acababan de abrir y entro a la primera que vio, tomo una camisa blanca con cuello en forma de v, un short de playa negro y unas sandalias para Sasuke y para él una camisa color blanca con las mangas en azul y un short naranja y unas sandalias. Llevo a Sasuke a un baño público y mientras él se cambiaba él también lo hacía, no tardaron mucho en cambiarse y estar listos para ver a las chicas

-¿Qué hora es?-Dijo Sasuke algo marido

-Son las 8 am, no tardaran en llegar, tranquilo…-Lo miro, su piel de por si pálida, se veía mucho más y con grandes ojeras-¿Estas bien?

-Solo necesito un buen baño y descansar

-Y hablar sobre lo que paso entre tú y Sakura, Sasuke… Te conozco y no por nada te pones a beber como loco y empiezas a decir el nombre de tu secretaria y a decirle que la amas…

Sasuke miro a Naruto directamente sin decir ni una sola palabra de lo que le había contado

-¿No me vas a decir nada?-Dijo Naruto interrumpiendo en incomodo silencio de ambos

-No pasó nada, ya te lo dije

-Sigo sin creerte nada Sasuke-Este se levantó de inmediato

Corrió asía Naruto y este lo derribo por completo

-Te dije que nada paso Naruto…-Le dijo Sasuke jadeando y con el puño enfrente de la cara de él

-¡Sasuke!-Era Sakura quien estaba detrás de Hinata

-Hola…-Sonrió Naruto

 _ ***CONTINUARA***_


	6. Capitulo 6

**Bien, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo mis criaturas, espero y sea de su agrado**

 **Si les gusta por favor háganmelo saber, es muy importarte para mi saber de su apoyo:3**

 **Sin más distracciones, a leer se ha dicho mis grandes lectores**

* * *

 _ **¿Qué Debería Hacer?**_

 _ **Capítulo 6.**_

* * *

-¡Sasuke!-Grito Sakura quien se encontraba detrás de Hinata

-Hola…-Saludo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro

Sasuke se apartó de Naruto y luego lo ayudo a levantarse, se sacudió la arena en sus rodillas y luego miro a Sakura por un momento

-Les t-traigo café-Dijo Hinata a Naruto algo sonrojada, luego le entrego el vaso a Sasuke

-Gracias, pero no quiero…-Le regreso el vaso y luego miro una vez más a Sakura quien le fruncía el ceño y negaba con la cabeza

-Tómalo Sasuke, por favor. Para que se te baje lo borracho, sino te gusta vamos por otro-Le dijo Naruto algo serio, Hinata le sonrió y le entrego una vez más el vaso

-Creo que deberían de hablar ustedes dos-Naruto acerco a empujones a Sasuke asía donde se encontraba Sakura-Yo estaré…-Miro por todos lados-Por ahí, ¿Me acompañas Hinata?-Le sonrió a ella y extendió su brazo, ella lo tomo gustosa

-Ellos… Se traen algo, están muy raros-Dijo Sasuke mirando a su mejor amigo alejarse tomado de la mano de su secretaria

-Ellos…-Dijo Sakura en voz baja, casi en un susurro. Se ganó la mirada de sorpresa de Sasuke-Ellos están saliendo, a escondidas por supuesto

-Eso está mal, ellos no deberían de…

-Si no los vas a apoyar es tu problema, jamás había visto tan contenta a Hinata y mucho menos a Naruto

-No me refería a eso-Desvió su vista asía la playa y le dio un gran sorbo a su café

-¿Entonces?

-Mei Terumī, ella lo mando a investigar….-Le dio otro sorbo a su tan amargo café-Si lo encuentran con ella podría perder el caso, además el señor Minato nunca la aceptaría

-¡Ella no es como todas las secretarias que ha tenido Naruto!

-Lo sé…-Le dio un último sorbo-Naruto la investigo, eh ahí una de las razones por las que no está metiendo las cuatro patas con ella-Sasuke de por sí era inexpresivo, y menos estando crudo-También sé que no nos dejaron para hablar sobre lo que hace o no hace Naruto, sino de otro asunto, entre tú y yo-La miro, totalmente serio

-No sé de qué hablas-Sakura se cruzó de brazos y se hizo la desentendida

-Yo sé que sí, no terminamos de hablar Sakura…

-¿No me digas?-Le dijo sarcásticamente-Yo pensé que si, como te fuiste de ahí corriendo

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta Sakura? ¡Carajo!-Dijo ya algo molesto por la conducta de la pelirosa

-¡Que te comprometas por un estúpido apellido o poder!-Soltó amargamente Sakura, sus ojos ardían pues las lágrimas amenazaban a salir-Que te importe más lo que dirán de ti, a lo que realmente sientes… Pero ya entendí… La prefieres a ella señor Uchiha-Las lágrimas salieron, Sakura sintió el sabor salado de ellas en sus labios

Sasuke simplemente se quedó ahí mirándola, soltó un suspiro y saco su celular y se le enseña a Sakura, este tenía varios mensajes de voz, él le pone uno

-¡Maldita seas Uchiha Sasuke! No puedes terminar conmigo por celular así porque sí, ¿Hay otra verdad? Exijo su nombre Sasuke… ¡Contesta maldito idiota!-Termino y luego puso otro más-Sasuki… Mi amor, perdóname me exalte, dime… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Quieres que pase por ti?-Y puso otro más-¡Sasuke Uchiha! Respóndeme con un demonio… No puedes hacerme esto, te juro que me voy a matar o mejor aún… Matare a la estúpida que se está revolcando contigo Uchi…-Sasuke apago su celular sin dejar que el mensaje terminara

-¿Quieres escuchar más? Hay como miles ahí...-Le entrego el celular a Sakura

-¿Qué era todo eso?-Dijo tomando indecisa su celular

-¿Tu qué crees?...-Se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta, pero no hubo una-Termine con ella, antes de empezar a tomar y luego la volví a marcar y le dije que estaba saliendo con alguien más y no sé qué más

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Sasuke?-Este sonrió tiernamente y se dirigió asía ella, toco su mejilla con su mano fría haciendo que Sakura se estremeciera

-Porque te amo Sakura Haruno…-Y sin más la beso

* * *

-Na-Naruto…

-¿Sí Hinata?

-¿Crees que hicimos bien?

-¿En qué?-Paro en seco y la miro directamente

-En todo, en dejar a Sakura con el señor Uchiha, estar… Tú y yo juntos…

-¿Te arrepientes Hinata?

-N-No, pero tienes problemas, ¿Eso no perjudica todo eso?

-No, para nada-Le sonrió tiernamente-No estoy ni casado ni comprometido con Mei, así que puede hacer muy poco con nuestra relación, tu tranquila Hinata-Tomo un mechón de cabello y lo coloco detrás de su oreja

El sol comenzaba a salir haciendo que Hinata se viera mucho más hermosa que de costumbre, Naruto se sonrojo un poco ante tanta dulzura y ternura que emanaba de Hinata

-¿Qui-Quieres irte ya Hinata?-Aparto su mano de la mejilla y se la llevo a su nuca, ella solo asintió

* * *

Los días pasaron y ambas parejas ocultaron sus relaciones en lo que eran las oficinas. Naruto, había ganado una orden para que Mei se "exnovia" se hiciera una prueba de ADN y así solucionar todo de una buena vez. Sasuke, había hablado claramente con Karin, ella obviamente no entendió nada y se agarró a gritar como loca por toda la oficina de él. Tanto como Hinata y Sakura estaban felices, solo un poco pues no era lo que ellas hubieran querido.

-¡Hinata!-Le grito Karin desde su oficina, ella fue de inmediato

-¿Sí señorita Karin?-Dijo tomando algo de aire

-Necesito a Naruto aquí, junto contigo, ¿Puedes ir por él?

Hinata solo asintió y fue así a la oficina de su jefe y ahora su novio. Toco la puerta nerviosamente, aun no se acostumbraba al hecho de que él fuese su novio

-Pasa…-Le ordeno Naruto-¿Sucede algo?-Le dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-Ka-Karin te necesita-Sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder, pues estaba sumamente sonrojada

Naruto se puso de pie lentamente sin quitarle la vista a su novia, ya estando cerca de ella la tomo de ambas mejillas y le deposito un tierno beso, Hinata se sonrojo aún más

-Te miras tan linda sonrojada Hinata…-Y le dio otro beso tierno y luego se separo

Ambos se dirigieron a la oficina de Karin, primero iba Naruto y detrás de él iba Hinata

-¿Me necesitabas?-Dijo Naruto más que alegre

Karin se le quedo viendo directamente y luego miro a Hinata quien aún se encontraba algo sonrojada, se llevó una mano a sus anteojos y se los quito para limpiarlos

-¿Sucede algo Karin?-Dijo Naruto ya un poco más serio

-Nunca te había visto tan alegre en el trabajo primito mío-Le dijo mientras miraba a Hinata y se ponía sus anteojos ya limpios

-Bueno… Al fin conseguí que Mei se hiciera la prueba de ADN Karin, se le acabo el teatro a tu queridísima amiga

-¡Felicidades primo!-Se puso de pie y lo abrazo

-Lo sé, nada y nadie podrá quitarme esta alegría Karin-Y se separó de ella y miro de reojo a Hinata

-¿Sucede algo entre ustedes dos primito?

-¿Suceder que Karin?

-No sé…-Miro a Hinata una vez más-Están algo extraños… Los dos-Miro a ambos esta vez

-Nada señorita Karin… Todo está bien-Le dijo Hinata algo nerviosa

-Está bien, te puedes retirar Hinata-Esta salió y Naruto iba detrás de ella-¡Espera Naruto!-Lo detuvo Karin

-¿Ahora que Karin?-Dijo algo fastidiado

-Nada, te iba… Te iba a decir que me contaras como te ha ido con lo del juicio con Mei

-¡No! Solo quieres sacarme información sobre la nueva novia de Sasuke-Karin lo miro atónita-No conseguirás nada de mí, así que si me disculpas primita-Y se retiró de ahí

-*Muy bien Naruto. Así lo quisiste… Sabré si te traes algo con Hinata… Y también averiguare con quién demonios sale mi Sasuki*-

La tarde dio comienzo, eso significaba que era hora de ir a descansar un poco e ir a comer algo. Hinata dejo todo en su lugar, tomo su saco y su bolsa, se dirigió asía el elevador

-¡Espera!-Escucho detrás de ella-¡Hinata, espera!-Volvió a escuchar y volteo, se encontró con Naruto

-¿Necesitabas algo Naruto?-Se sonrojo algo

-¿Iras a comer?-Le dijo mientras se acercaba más a ella

-A-Así es-Se abrió el elevador y ella entro de inmediato

-¡Bien!-Entro Naruto-Me acompañaras entonces-La beso y el elevador comenzó a bajar-¿Qué se te antoja comer Hinata?

-N-No sé…-Miro sus manos entrelazadas y se sonrojo mucho más-¿Qué te gusta a ti Naruto-Kun?-Dijo nerviosa y se dio cuenta de que Naruto la miraba directamente-¿Su-Sucede algo?-Desvió su vista

-N-No… Nada y emm…-Soltó su mano-Me encanta el ramen

-E-Entonces ramen será-Le sonrió tiernamente y el elevador se abrió

* * *

Ya llevaba rato siguiéndolos pero nunca paraban, llegaron a un local algo humilde

-Vaya que mi querido primito tiene gustos horrible-Se dijo en voz alta Karin-Bien, solo necesita que ambos se besen o el tarado se la lleve a un hotel…

-¿No crees que ya estas exagerando Karin?-Le dijo el chico que tenía a lado de ella

-¿Te quieres callar Suigetsu? Mejor toma las fotos para largarnos de aquí lo antes posible-Le gruño Karin sin siquiera mirarlo

-Y yo… ¿Qué voy a ganar con todo esto?-Dijo el chico con cabello blanco que le llegaba un poco arriba de los hombros y en las puntas de este color azul

-Lo que quieras Suigetsu-Le dijo Karin ya harta de él

-¿Segura Karin?-Le guiño un ojo y luego apunto su cámara profesional asía la pareja

-¡Señorita Karin para ti estúpido!-Le grito furiosa, Suigetsu dejo su cámara entre sus piernas y miro a Karin, soltó una sonora carcajada-¿De qué te ríes estúpido, idiota, mitómano?

-Eh… Karin-La miro de pies a cabeza-Tú… De señorita no tienes nada y eso lo comprobé… Pues fui yo quien…

-¡Estúpido idiota, mitómano, potomaniaco!-Karin había explotado y comenzó a golpear a Suigetsu

-Oye…-Dijo este entre golpe y golpe que le soltaba Karin-No hay nada de malo tomar agua…-Karin le soltó una fuerte cachetada-Ya, ya, tranquila Karin…-La aparto de él y se sobo su mejilla

-Mejor has tu trabajo-Encendió el auto

-¿Por qué lo prendes? Aun no acabo

-Tú…-Lo miro llena de furia-Te quedas… Aquí no está mi Sasuki-Y bajo a patadas a Suigetsu y una vez tirado en el suelo arranco

-Hay… Hay… Mi Sasuki, mi Sasuki…-Imito la voz de Karin, se levantó con cuidado de no romper su cámara y luego se sacudió-Por mí que su "Sasuki" se quede con ella…-Y siguió tomando fotos

Suigetsu estuvo todo el tiempo tomándoles fotos a Naruto y a Hinata donde ambos salían besándose, abrazándose y tomados de la mano.

-Bien creo que tengo suficiente material para Karin y su estúpido plan…-Saco su celular y le marco, el celular sonó como 10 veces y a la 11 contestaron del otro lado-¿Karin?

-¿Qué quieres estorbo?-Le dijo obviamente furiosa

-Uy… Que genio te cargas, ¿No te hizo el amor tu Sasuki?-Dijo burlón

-¡Estúpido!...-Escucho un suspiro-Al grano Suigetsu

-Tengo las fotos que necesitas… Son perfectas

-¡Muy bien! Por ahí hubieras empezado estorbo, te amo…

-Bipolar…

-¿Qué dijiste gusano?

-¿Qué a donde te las mando?

-A mí correo electrónico-Y sin más colgó

-Ni as gracias da… Eso lo veremos luego, ahora… Iré a mi dulce casa-Apago su celular y se puso en marcha

* * *

-¡Maldito Suigetsu! ¿Por qué no me mandas las fotos?-Miro su celular, marcaban las 6:00 pm

Por obra de magia este sonó, le había llegado un mensaje de texto. De inmediato lo abrió

-Perdón, me ataco un perro y luego me orino enzima xD Pero ya las mande. Suigetsu, tu Suigetsu-Leyó Karin que rápidamente fue asía su escritorio y se metió a su correo

Y tal como Suigetsu le dijo, las fotos eran perfectas pues se miraban claramente donde ambos convivían como una pareja y no un jefe y su empleada

-Muy bien Naruto… Como tú no me ayudaste a que Sasuki regresara conmigo, yo no te ayudare con tu nueva novia y en vez de eso… Les enviare estas valiosas fotos a mi querido tío y a mi amiga Mei

* * *

-¿Me llamaste?-Le dijo de mala gana el pelirrubio

-Así es Naruto, pasa y siéntate. Siento interrumpir tu descanso…

-No te preocupes, de todos modos ya venía de regreso. ¿Qué necesitabas?

-Hijo… Mei se hizo la prueba y me trajo una copia de los resultados su abogado-Le dio la hoja doblada, Naruto la leyó

-Lo sabía…-Le sonrió victorioso a su padre-¡Lo sabía y tú no me creías!

-Lo siento pero...-Sono su computadora, la miro por un momento y luego volvió su mirada a Naruto

-¿Sucede algo?-Le pregunto Naruto algo calmado

-Nada-Dijo frio Minato-Te puedes ir e infórmale a Ino por favor que la necesito

Naruto salió extrañado por el comportamiento de su padre, miro a la secretaria de su padre y le informo que su jefe la llamaba, ella de inmediato fue a su llamado. Naruto no tomo importancia y fue asía su oficina donde lo esperaba Hinata. Llego en un 2 por 3 y efectivamente ahí lo esperaba la chica de larga cabellera azul

-¿Sucede algo malo Naruto-Kun?-Dijo Hinata cuando salió del elevador, él le sonrió ampliamente

-Tranquila…-Toco su mejilla suavemente-Nada de qué preocuparse Hinata-Chan…-Le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios

-¿E-Entonces Naruto-Kun?

-Mei… Le entrego los resultados de los análisis a mi padre, salen negativos Hinata-Chan, al fin se acabó todo esto…-Y la cargo y comenzaron a dar vueltas por toda la oficina, luego la bajo pues ya se había comenzado a marear

-Estoy muy feliz por ti Naruto-Kun

-Hinata-Chan… Eso significa que le podré contar al mundo entero sobre lo nuestro-Le dio otro beso suave y llevo ambas manos asía el rostro sonrojado de Hinata

-N-Naruto-Kun yo…-De la anda se abre el elevador

Dejando a la vista al señor Minato…

 _ ***CONTINUARA***_

* * *

 **¡He terminado! xD Bueno quiero hacerles una pregunta que se pregunta xDD**

 **Me gustaría saber si desean que ponga algo de lemon xO ¿Si o No? Ustedes díganme si les ha gustado en las pasadas historias lo poco que he puesto de lemon. Si no les gustaría que rompiera la ternura de esta pareja está bien, pero necesito en verdad necesito su opinión :v**

 **Espero sus respuestas, sin más les subiré luego el siguiente capítulo x3**

 **Y espero y me perdonen por poner también SasuSaku pero lo llevo en mi corazón :C No es mi intención, si les molesta puedo quitar esas partas y poner más sobre NaruHina x3 Y tambien me gustaria disculpame por mis falta de ortografía pero trato de hacer lo posible por corregirlas y de inmediato subirles el capítulo para que ustedes disfruten XC Estoy tratando de ya no solo subirlo y confiar en que todo esta bien xD**

 **Gracias por su apoyo:3**


	7. Capitulo 7

**¡Criaturas del Yisus!**

 **Aquí les he traído el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten x3 Tanto como yo cuando lo comencé a hacer.**

 **Las cosas se empiezan a complicar para esta parejita tan linda pero como siempre, todo se solucionara.**

 **Espero y me perdonen por el retraso pero es que ya estamos viendo los exámenes finales y lo de la fiesta de graduación en mi escuela y no me da tiempo de actualizar la historia :C**

 **Se los compensare, lo juro.**

 **Sin más distracciones… A leer se ha dicho x3**

* * *

 ** _¿Qué Debería Hacer?_**

 ** _Capítulo 7._**

* * *

-Hinata-Chan… Eso significa que le podré contar al mundo entero sobre lo nuestro-Le dio otro beso suave y llevo ambas manos asía el rostro sonrojado de Hinata

-N-Naruto-Kun, yo…-De la nada se abren las puertas del elevador

Dejando a la vista al señor Minato, los miraba seriamente a ambos. Naruto no se separó de Hinata, bajo sus manos del rostro de ella asía su costado y la tomo de la mano, el señor Minato dirigió su mirada asía sus manos entrelazadas fuertemente y luego miro asía Naruto y después a Hinata

-Padre, yo…-Minato levanto la mano para callarlo sin quitarle la vista a Hinata

-¿Quieres hablar? ¡Perfecto! Hablemos, pero no aquí-Miro sobre el hombro de Naruto, específicamente su oficina y luego regreso su miraba asía Hinata-Pero a solas-Agrego mucho más serio y tenso

Naruto miro a Hinata algo preocupado, ella solo le sonrió y asintió, Naruto entro a su oficina y luego el señor Minato volvió a hablar, pero esta vez dirigiéndose por primera vez a ella

-Vete, ve a comer o con tus amigas… No te quiero aquí-Le dijo el señor Minato severamente, ella solo retrocedió para tomar su bolso e irse de ahí

Minato vio a Hinata hasta el elevador y luego entro a la oficina de su hijo, cerrando detrás de él la puerta. Miro a Naruto este estaba sentado en su silla, lo miraba algo entre preocupado y enfadado, cruzo sus brazos al ver como su padre se sentaba enfrente de él

-¿De que querías hablar?-Dijo duro y serio, quería ir al grano

-Sobre la mu… La señorita Hyüga-Dijo amargamente-Y tú, sé que estas con ella, que salen y se frecuentan fuera del trabajo

-¡Qué bien!-Se destenso Naruto, solo un poco-Porque pensaba decírtelo tarde o temprano

-¡Naruto!-Se puso de pie Minato, mucho más molesto-Iré al grano… No te quiero con esa muchacha, ni hoy ni nunca

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué es una secretaria?! Por si no lo sabes…

-¡Lo sé! La investigue el primer día que piso esta empresa y esa es la razón, no quiero tener que emparentar con su familia, no quiero tener que disculparme después de que te acuestes con ella y la dejes como las demás o mucho peor, la dejes embarazada

-¡No la quiero para eso! Padre… Voy a cumplir 25 años, tú el año pasado me dijiste que empezara a buscar esposa y formara una familia, ¡Bien! ¡La elijo a ella!

-¡No Naruto! -Golpeo el escritorio con un puño-Te vas a alejar de ella lo entiendas o no, es una orden

-¿O sino qué?-Lo reto Naruto, se puso de pie y se recargo en su escritorio sin dejar de mirar a su padre

-¡La voy a desaparecer de tu vida!-Le dijo más que molesto, furioso

-N-No lo harías…-Bajo su postura

-¡Claro que lo haré! Tú decides Naruto-Se acomodó el saco y se dirigió asía la puerta-Te doy solamente un día-Abrió la puerta y la cerro fuertemente detrás de él

Naruto se volvió a sentar en su silla, saco su celular y marco rápidamente

-¿Hola?

-¿Sucede algo?-Escucho al otro lado del celular

-¿Me invitas un trago?-Escucho un pequeño suspiro

-Te veo en media hora…-Y colgó

* * *

Estaba ya en su casa, Naruto le había informado que se marchara después de tener una discusión con su padre. Jugaba con su cabello trenzado mientras que Sakura la miraba algo preocupada

-¿Estas bien Hinata?-Se acercó a ella

-¡¿Eh?! Sí, solo que Naruto-Kun me… No, nada Sakura-Fingió una sonrisa

-Hinata, soy tu amiga, vamos cuéntame ¿Qué sucedió con él?

-Es que ya se comprobó que los bebés de esa tal Mei, no son de él…

-Sí, algo me comento Sasuke, estaba muy feliz Naruto por eso, se escuchó cuando llamo a Sasuke

-Pues después fue el señor Minato y nos encontró… Casi besándonos y tuvieron una discusión, al parecer algo fuerte pues Naruto-Kun me trato algo… Cortante-Dijo Hinata con algo de tristeza en su voz

-Bueno…-Se puso de pie Sakura sin perder la vista de su amiga-Lo averiguaremos después, ahora Sasuke se fue con él a tomar, es algo que hacen ambos cuando tienen problemas, mal hábito por cierto

Hinata se quedó más tranquila, pues sabía que el ahora novio de su amiga, le contaba todo y así sabría antes que el propio Naruto le dijera la mala o buena noticia.

* * *

Su celular comenzó a sonar, dio gracias a que aún se encontraba despierto. Miro la pantalla del celular, era una llamada de Naruto, su hijo y de inmediato contesto

-¿Qué sucede? Acaso… ¿Ya pensaste mi propuesta?

-Sí-Respondió Naruto duramente

-¿Y bien hijo mío?

-Mi respuesta es…-Soltó un suspiro-Es que me alejare de ella… Me casare con la persona que tu apruebes para mí

-Veo que ya te acostaste con ella-Le dijo algo molesto con Naruto-Espero que…

-¡No!-Dijo de inmediato-Nada de eso, me protegí, no te preocupes-Agrego y luego colgó

-Espero que con esto se quede tranquilo-Le dijo Naruto a su amigo a un lado de él

-Es lo mejor baka, ahora… Llámala a ella-Naruto asintió mucho más serio que nunca

El celular timbro una, dos, tres y a la cuarta vez fue hasta que contestaron del otro lado

-¿Naruto-Kun?-Escucho su voz, y al parecer ella se encontraba dormida-¿Todo va bien?

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo dices Hinata-Chan?

-Son casi las 2 de la madrugada…-Soltó un pequeño bostezo-¿Sucedió algo? ¿Qué te dijo tu padre?

La última pregunta ya la había escuchado antes con su amigo…

 ** _-*RECUERDO*-_**

-¿Qué te dijo tu padre?-Le dio un sorbo a su cerveza de raíz

-Que me alejara de ella o sino la alejaría de mi vida para siempre. Sasuke, yo no quiero alejarme de ella, nunca. Pero tampoco quiero que le haga daño mi padre

-Y… ¿De cuándo acá Naruto Uzumaki se rinde tan fácilmente? ¿Por qué no le mientes a tu padre?

-¿Diciéndole qué?-Lo miro algo impaciente-Oh padre, ya no estoy con Hinata Hyüga, ella solo fue una aventura más… Me casaré con alguien que tú apruebes…-Fingió su propia voz, Sasuke solo lo observo-¡Oye! Pensándolo bien, no es una mala idea

-Lo sé, solo tendrán que cuidarse más, y sobre todo cada vez que salgan o estén solos en tu oficina

-Lo sé, lo sé…-Bebió toda su cerveza de un solo trago

-Deberías de decírselo a Hinata, cuando ye despediste de ella, o mejor dicho la corriste de la oficina le hablaste algo cortante, pero primero habla con tu padre baka…

 _ **-*FIN DEL RECUERDO*-**_

-¿Naruto-Kun? ¿Estás ahí?-Volvió a escuchar su voz, su tan dulce voz

-Sí, lo siento Hinata…-Naruto le conto todo lo que había hablado con su padre y sobre el plan de Sasuke y de él

-Oh…-Dijo al final del relato-Comprendo…

-Hinata-Chan, sé que este no era el mejor medio pero tenía que contarte todo esto-Escucho un suspiro, sonaba algo cansada sobre todo lo que estaba sucediéndole

-Lo importante es… Que le estamos mintiendo a todos otra vez Naruto-Kun

-Lo sé, pero sabes mis planes al respecto Hinata-Chan

-N-No estoy de acuerdo N… Naruto-Le dijo dolorosamente

-¿Qué dices?-Salió de su asiento ganándose la miraba de Sasuke-¿No me estas mandando a volar o sí Hinata-Chan?

-Lo-Lo sien-to-Se oían suspiros cortos, era seguro que estaba llorando, por él

-Hi-Hinata…-Y ella colgó, Naruto miro a Sasuke

-¿Sucedió algo?-Dijo el azabache alzando una de sus cejas

-Tenemos que irnos…-Tomo su chamarra de cuero negra y las llaves de su auto

-¿Tenemos?-Dijo Sasuke detrás de él

-Te necesito para algo dobe…

-¿Para qué baka?-Le dijo mientras torpemente se ponía su chamarra azul

-Te cuento en el camino, vamos…-Y salieron ambos del bar

* * *

Después de haber le colgado a Naruto, no puedo aguantar más las lágrimas y se acostó silenciosamente en su cama.

Llevaba ya una hora exacta sin poder conciliar el sueño, así que decidió ir por algo de agua a la cocina. Estaba por llegar cuando suena la puerta. Hinata algo extrañada por la hora en las que eran decidió no abrir. Insistieron demasiado, tanto que habían despertado a Sakura.

-¿Quién es?-Le dijo a Hinata en un susurro y se tañaba los ojos, ella solo movió los hombros y negó con la cabeza-Ahhg…-Bufo y se acercó a la puerta y la abrió rápidamente-¡Aquí no vendemos pan!-Y la cerro de golpe

Iba asía donde estaba Hinata sentada pero paró de golpe-Un momento…-Y regreso asía la puerta y la abrió lentamente-Em… Hinata-Ella la vio, estaba aún en la puerta-¿Podrías venir tantito?

-¿Para qué Sakura? Me iré a dormir, es algo tarde…-Dijo sin ánimos y se levantó del asiento

-¡Solo ven!

Y así lo hizo, Hinata se dirigió asía la puerta y ahí enfrente de Sakura se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto, sus novios, o al menos el de Sakura.

-¿Q-Qué hacen aquí?-Dijo algo nerviosa Hinata e inmediatamente miro a Naruto

-Bueno…-Entro lentamente a la casa-Por el hecho de que me colgaste y terminaste conmigo hace unas pocas horas… Decidí venir a aclarar todo-Le dijo muy tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo

Sasuke miro a Sakura, ella se encontraba en un diminuto short de dormir y una delgada blusa de ceda y encaje

-No mires…-Le advirtió Sakura quien se escondía detrás de la puerta

-Creo…-Desvió su mirada-Que deberías cambiarte y venir conmigo…-Miro ahora asía Naruto y Hinata-Se charla durara mucho más de lo que crees

Sakura bufo y fue asía su habitación y en cuestión de segundos volvió con un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa roja y tenis blancos. Ambos se fueron sin avisar a donde irían y a qué hora regresarían

-N-No hay nada que aclarar N-Naruto Uzumaki-Le dijo aclarando su voz y girando para no verlo, miraba el suelo de madera

-Hi-Hinata…-Le dijo Naruto quien la miro de pies a cabeza

Ella levanto y vio a Naruto sobre su hombro, él la miraba con la boca semi-abierta pues ella llevaba un pequeño short y blusa de ceda morados y se encontraba descalza. En los ojos de Naruto podría verse un pequeño brillo y tal vez era la oscuridad de la habitación pero sus ojos se miraba más azules de lo que eran

-¿Se-Sucede algo?-Volteo a verlo, Naruto miro asía el techo

-Tu ropa…-Hinata se inspecciono así misma y se dio cuenta de su vestimenta

-L-Lo sien-to-Se puso roja como un tomate

-Y-Yo…-Naruto la volvió a mirar y se acercó a ella lentamente como si caminara sobre hielo-Hi-Hinata… Y-Yo te amo y no quiero perderte por nada…

-¡No te a-acerques Naruto-Kun!-Se tapó así misma pero Naruto no se detuvo

-Hi-Hinata-Chan… Yo… Yo, no…

-Por favor Na-Naruto-Kun-Su voz se quedó de los nervios que recorrían por el cuerpo de Hinata

Naruto reacciono pero ya tenía a Hinata acorralada. Se acercó a ella tanto que le dio un corto beso, Hinata le correspondió. Era un beso lento y lleno de pasión, y luego se convirtió en un beso desesperado. Naruto cargo a Hinata y la llevo hasta la primera habitación que encontró y la deposito suavemente en la cama, una vez ahí comenzó a besarla otra vez. Hinata con movimientos torpes le quito la chamarra a Naruto, luego la camisa

-Na-Naruto-Kun…

* * *

-¡No! ¡Absolutamente no!-Le grito a la hermosa mujer que tenía adelante

-¿Por qué no Minato?-Le dio un sorbo a su tazo de té, no quito ni un solo minuto la vista a su esposo-Querido…-Comento después de separar sus labios de su taza-Tu le dijiste que querías que se casara, que pensara en su futuro…-Minato se puso de pie muy molesto, pues era cierto

-Lo sé Kushina, pero es la hija de Hiashi Hyüga

-Con mayor razón, lo apoyo…-Bajo la taza en la mesita y miro a su esposo

-¡Yo no! Ya no estoy dispuesto a dar la cara por él, estupidez tras estupidez Kushina. No quiero que vuelva a suceder lo de Mei y yo tenga que ir con sus padres a pedir disculpas porque el estúpido de tu hijo la embarazo

-¡Minato!-Salió de repente del sillón-No te voy a permitir que hables así de tu único hijo

-¡Exacto Kushina! Es mi único hijo y lo único que me ha dado son problemas

-Minato, cariño…-Soltó un pequeño suspiro y se acercó a su esposo-Recuerda que lo mismo paso con nosotros…

-Lo sé cariño, pero yo ya tenía mis planes claros. Ya era maduro, construí mi propia empresa y ahora es de las más grandes de la ciudad…

-Y ¿Qué tiene de diferente Naruto asía a ti?

-Que él crecerá bajo mi empresa, ni siquiera compra sus propias cosas, solo viene y te lo pude…-Se apartó de Kushina, soltó un suspiro-¿acaso cuando su esposa este embarazada, vendrá contigo para pedirte dinero para los pañales?-Dijo mucho más que molesto

-Minato… Hay que darle una oportunidad a Naruto y a esa muchacha

-¡No Kushina! Esto ya está decidido. Le buscare un buen partido y se casara con ella y punto.-Y sin más se fue de la sala

-Hay Minato Namikase… Solo estás haciendo que nuestro hijo te odie más y te desobedezca por completo…-Tomo el celular de su esposo pues este lo había dejado y este comenzó a sonar

Fue en busca de él, lo encontró en su despacho. Toco y sin importarle que estuviera haciendo entro.

-¡¿Ahora qué quieres?!-Le dijo Minato con una copa en su mano

-Tu celular, está sonando-Se acercó a él y se lo entrego

-Gracias…-El celular comenzó a sonar una vez más, Kushina se retiró y el contesto-¿Bueno?

-¿Señor Namikase?-Se escuchó una voz, era Jiraya. Un trabajador de Minato-Tengo noticias de su hijo Naruto

-¿Qué sucedió con él?

-Señor Uzumaki… Él desapareció

-¡Búsquenlo de inmediato!

-Eso hicimos señor, lo acabamos de encontrar

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está?

-Se fue a un bar con Sasuke Uchiha, se quedaron por lo menos una hora adentro, de ahí salieron ambos; algo extraños. Los seguimos desde lejos…

-¡Al grano Jiraya!-Dijo Minato algo impaciente

-Señor, su hijo se encuentra en la casa de la señorita Hyüga

-Muchas gracias por la información. Se pueden retirar, mañana pasen por su paga-Y sin más colgó-Lo sabía, sabía que mentías Naruto… Ahora vas a saber de lo que soy capaz hijo mío…

* * *

Ya era de mañana, el sol golpeaba su rostro con fuera pero no se movía ni un poco y menos teniéndola a ella a un lado de él. Al fin se sentía completo, al fin se sentía como si perteneciera a un lugar, le pertenecía a ella ahora y ella le pertenecía a él. Ella comenzó a moverse muy lentamente hasta abrir los ojos

-Buenos días…-La saludo con una tierna sonrisa

-N-Naruto-Kun…-Se sonrojo por completo, ella miro su cuerpo cubierto por las sabanas, estaba desnuda por completo y Naruto igual dejando al descubierto su abdomen muy bien formado, él tenía su brazo bajo su nuca haciendo que ella se sintiera bien-¿T-Tu, y-o hicimos?

-¿Hicimos el amor?-Completo Naruto, su rostro estaba sin ninguna expresión-Sí…-Hinata se cubrió por completo con las sabanas

-¿N-Nos cui-cuidamos?-Agrego aun debajo de las sabanas

-Así es… ¿No lo recuerdas Hinata?

-Sí, algo… Qui-Quiero cambiarme Na-Naruto-Kun

-Entiendo, estaré abajo para preparar el desayuno-Le dio un beso en la frente por encima de las sabanas

Hinata escucho los pasos de Naruto y luego como se cerraba la puerta detrás de él, saco la sabana de su cabeza y se aseguró que él ya no estaba y era así. Rápidamente se vistió con lo primero que vio. Naruto estaba preparando un poco de pan tostado con mermelada y café caliente

-Bu-Buenos días Na-Naruto-Kun-Lo saludo Hinata

Él volteo y miro a Hinata quien llevaba su chamarra puesta en sima y abajo llevaba solamente sus bragas, Naruto alzo una ceja

-Sexy…-Le dijo algo juguetón, Hinata se sonrojo aún más-¿Quieres desayunar ya Hinata-Chan?-Le mostro un plato lleno de pan tostado

-Sí, g-gracias…-Y se sentó en frente de la mesa

Ambos se sentaron a desayunar, Hinata no podría mirar a Naruto a los ojos. Aun no podría creer que se había entregado a él esa misma noche y que ambos estuvieran ahora desayunando como una pareja normal

-Creo que… Deberíamos hablar sobre el t-tema de tu padre-Dijo Hinata llevándose un pan a la boca

-Pensé que ya lo habíamos hablado Hinata

-H-Hacer el amor… No es hablar Naruto-Kun-Naruto deja su tostada en el plato y la mira directamente

-Bien, hablemos-Le alzo una ceja, Hinata no sabía si estaba disgustado o solamente jugaba con ella

-N-No estoy de acuerdo y l-lo sabes…-Naruto se levantó sin perder de vista a Hinata, se dirigió al fregadero y deposito ahí su plato y baso-Pero… P-Pensándolo bien…-Se puso de pie y fue directo a Naruto

-Te escucho-Le dijo Naruto dándole la espalda y empezó a lavar a plato, Hinata lo abrasa por la espalda

-Y-Yo acepto

-Que bien porque odio pelear contigo-Giro sobre sus talones y la abrazo

Luego la cargo y la llevo de nuevo a la habitación depositándola en la cama, el solo se sentó a un lado de ella. La besa tiernamente

-Tengo que irme…-Le dijo rosando aun sus labios con los de ella

-¿Ahora?-Naruto sonrió

-Sí, ahora

-Está bien…-Se trató de poner de pie pero Naruto lo evito

-No, descansa. Debes de estar agotada al igual que yo

-P-Pero el t-trabajo Naruto-Kun

-No te preocupes, no pienso ir hoy a la oficina-Le beso la frente-Así que descansa Hinata-Chan

Naruto se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, Hinata solamente lo miraba con cautela. Ella se sentía muy bien con tener como novio a Naruto pues era un buen muchacho, con buen cuerpo y buenos modales. Su padre no diría que no a su relación si tan solo lo conociera

-Hinata…-Escucho a lo lejos la voz de Naruto

-¿Si?

-¿Quieres quedarte con eso puesto?-Señalo su chamarra, ella se miró a sí misma y solo sonrió-Quédatela, me la das luego…-Se volvió a acercar a ella y la volvió a besar-Hasta luego futura señora de Uzumaki-Hinata no respondió a eso y solo vio salir victorioso a Naruto

Hinata después de dar mil vueltas a las últimas palabras que Naruto le había dicho antes de salir de la casa, se había quedado profundamente dormida. De la nada empieza a sonar el timbre del apartamento, Hinata se puso de pie y se puso algo de ella y mucho más decente y dejo la chamarra de Naruto en su cama. Llego a la puerta y miro a Minato parado ahí

-Señor…-Dijo pero Minato le puso la mano en la boca antes de que dijera otra cosa

-No, no, no… Muy mal Hinata-Negó con uno de sus dedos-Nunca, pero nunca abras antes sin preguntar quién es….

 _ ***CONTINUARA***_


	8. Capitulo 8

**Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo criaturas :3 Espero y les guste.**

 **Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad son de gran ayuda para poder progresar en la historia. Por ahí vi un comentario sobre Karin y mi respuesta es que no desesperes, come veras Mei tampoco sera como la describí, así que Karin también cambiara** **dramáticamente.**

 **Sin más distracciones a leer se ha dicho…**

* * *

 ** _¿Qué Debería Hacer?_**

 ** _Capítulo 8._**

* * *

Ya era algo tarde, había descansado lo suficiente como para salir con la mujer que amaba. Llevaba ya media hora luchando consigo mismo por llamarla e invitarla a pasear y por fin había conseguido marcarle.

-Hola…-Era la voz de Sakura del otro lado, Naruto se puso mucho más nervioso-¿Hinata, eres tú?

-Soy Naruto, ¿Sucede algo con Hinata?

-¿No está contigo?-Le respondió algo alterada

-No, desde hoy en la mañana que no la veo-Miro el reloj de su habitación, eran las 7:30 de la tarde-¿Sucedió algo Sakura?

-No esta…-Soltó de repente-Hinata, no está

-¿Cómo que no está?-Se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar su chaqueta y las llaves de su auto

-No lo sé, cuando llegue ella ya no estaba así que pensé que se encontraba contigo pero veo que me equivoque por completo…-Suspiro-No sé qué hacer Naruto

-Voy ahora mismo para allá, tranquilízate Sakura. Llama a Sasuke y dile lo que paso y que lo veo en tu departamento-Y sin más colgó y fue asía su garaje

Subió a su auto y manejo lo más rápido que puso. Al llegar al departamento donde vivía Hinata y Sakura, vio que ya se encontraba el auto de Sasuke ahí y se estaciono, bajo de inmediato y en la recepción lo estaba esperando Sasuke y junto a él, un muchacho todo golpeado y ensangrentado

-¡¿Qué carajos?!-Dijo Naruto mirando al muchacho mientras se ponía su chamarra

-Él es Suigetsu Hōzuki-Dijo Sasuke tan tranquilo como siempre

-Hola…-Saludo Suigetsu

-¿Me quieres explicar Sasuke?-Dijo Naruto sin dejar de ver a Suigetsu

-Bueno, pero no aquí…-Y como si nada jalo a Suigetsu

Entraron al departamento gracias a Sakura, Sasuke a empujones llevo a Suigetsu a la sala y lo obligo a tomar asiento en la pequeña sala que había

-¡Habla si no quieres que te parta de nuevo la cara!-Lo amenazo Sasuke

-Jemp… Oblígame Uchiha-Y Sasuke le dio un puñetazo en la nariz haciendo que sangrara más

-¡Sasuke!-Grito Sakura algo preocupada por ambos chicos

-¡Habla maldito!-Agrego Sasuke sin importarle que Sakura lo estuviera observando

-Sasuke…-¿De qué se trata esto?-Le pregunto Naruto sin entender nada

-Este baboso…-Tomo aire y se relajó un poco, apunto a Suigetsu quien se limpiaba su sangre con la camisa que llevaba puesta-Este maldito bastardo sabe algo sobre Hinata y tú…

Al decir eso Naruto se aventó a Suigetsu y lo tomo de su camisa

-¿Qué sabes bastardo?-Dijo furioso

-Tu prima… Karin, ella me contrato para tomarles fotos

-¿Para qué quería esas fotos?

-Para mandárselas a tu padre-En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa burlona

-¿Para qué demonios Karin quería mandarle fotos de ellos dos?-Se cuestionó Sasuke, Suigetsu amplio un poco su sonrisa

-Porque tu amiguito no ayudo a Karin…-Miro a Naruto

-¿A qué no la ayudo?-Pregunto Sakura ahora, Suigetsu la miro y le sonrió de oreja a oreja

-A recuperar a tu novio hermosa. Porque supongo que tú eres su nueva novia ¿No?...-Nadie dijo nada-Tú se lo quitaste, Naruto no la ayudo, ella tomo venganza y se volvió completamente loca. Es simple…-Se encogió de hombros

-Ella ya estaba loca desde hace tiempo… Lo siento Naruto-Se disculpó el azabache-Sé que es tu prima pero…

-No te preocupes…-Lo interrumpió el pelirrubio-Ahora sé que le paso a Hinata

Sasuke miro a Suigetsu y luego a su novia

-¿Puedes curar sus heridas Sakura?-Le pregunto

-Sí Sasuke-Kun, pero me gustaría ayudar a buscar a Hinata, ella es mi amiga y…

-¡No!...-Suspiro-Lo siento Sakura, pero no lo voy a permitir-Miro a Naruto sobre el hombro de Sakura, ella volteo a verlo-No puedes ir, es peligroso y no me perdonaría si algo te pasara-Agrego Sasuke quien le hablaba al oído

-Sakura…-Le hablo Naruto ahora-No conoces a mi padre, él sería capaz de todo por lastimar a las personas que me importan y tú eres una de ellas… Él sería capaz de matar hasta su propio hijo, Sasuke nunca me perdonaría si algo te pasara por mi culpa…-Miro ahora a su amigo

-Está bien… Me quedare a cuidarlo-Miro de reojo a Suigetsu

Sasuke asintió y le dio una palmada a Naruto en el hombro, él se adelantó y Sasuke se despidió de su novia

-Te amo Sakura…-Y la beso tiernamente después de un abrazo-Y tú…-Se dirigió ahora a Suigetsu-Más te vale comportarte con ella o si no te las veras conmigo una vez más. Te encontrare y te aré pagar por todo ¿Entendido?-Suigetsu trago saliva y asintió

Sasuke se retiró y se subió al auto de Naruto donde lo estaba esperando. Naruto al ver a Sasuke, de inmediato arranco

-¿A dónde iremos primero baka?

-A buscar a mi padre…-Y piso a fondo

* * *

-Hola Hinata

-S-Señor Minato…-Sentía su cuerpo incómodo y pesado

-No te muevas, estas amarrada y te puedes hacer daño niña

-¿D-Donde estamos?

-No muy lejos de la cuidad, pero ni tan cerca… Es lo único que te puedo decir Hinata

-¿Q-Qué quiere de mí?-Se dio cuenta de que los rodeaban un montón de guardias

-Solo quería alejarte de mi hijo, tranquila pequeña…-Se acercó a ella lentamente

Eran tan parecidos pero a la vez tan distintos, ¿Cómo podría ser eso posible? Ella no lo sabía pero así era, Naruto se parecía de pies a cabeza a su padre. La misma postura, el mismo rostro a excepción de las marcas que llevaba Naruto en ambas mejillas y su cabello.

-Solo dejare pasar unas pocas semanas, obligare a Naruto que se olvide de ti y que se case con una muchachita que le convenga y luego… En ese entonces te soltaré, lo juro-Le levanto su mano-Pero por ahora, te tendré aquí bajo mi cuidado-Miro detrás de ella-¡Suéltala, dale un baño y aliméntala!

Una muchacha apareció, su cabello largo de un color café rojizo, unos lindos ojos verdes, piel blanca, una pequeña barriga se asomaba por su vestimenta; un vestido azul marino con un corte en la pierna derecha dejando a la vista sus largas piernas y su short color gris, zapatillas de piso negras.

-Oh… Te presento a tu cuidadora… Mei Terumī, la has de conocer, Naruto hablaba de ella contigo, ¿No?-Sonrió maliciosamente y sin más se retiró

-Y-Yo pensé que…

-¿Te odiaba? No, tú si te mereces el cariño de Naruto… Yo no, pero vamos, necesitas un baño niña-Dio la orden a que la soltaran

-S-Soy Hinata Hyüga-Dijo después de que las fuertes sogas se deslizaran por sus muñecas y tobillos

-Un gusto Hinata-Le sonrió

Mei llevo a Hinata a tomar un baño y comer un poco. Hinata en otra ocasión hubiera pensado que Mei sería mala con ella por quitarle la atención de Naruto o que simplemente estuviera lejos ya que sus planes no se lograron gracias a las muestras de sangre, pero no era así, ella estaba ahí con ella y era amable y buena. Pero Hinata pensaba que una gran tragedia la seguía atormentando pues se veía que llevaba noches enteras sin poder dormir y sin parar de llorar

-¿C-Como es que tú estás aquí?-Le pregunto Hinata algo curiosa

-Yo… Era la amante del señor…

-¿Del señor Minato?-Pregunto algo asombrada

-Así es…-Dijo soltando un suspiro, comenzó a masajear su vientre-Él es el verdadero padre de mis hijos… Me hizo drogar a su hijo y decir que eran suyos, él quería que me casara con él y así podría tener a sus bebés cercas y sabría que estarían bien con Naruto como su padre… Pero no conto con que lo desobedeciera y me mandara a juicio… Nunca estuve de acuerdo con hacerle eso a Naruto. Él es un muchacho muy lindo y todo un caballero, pero yo no llegue a amarlo a él sino a su padre, a Minato Namikase…

-Pero él…

-No quiere hacerse cargo de los bebés, no quiere destruir su "perfecto matrimonio" y así está mejor. Cuando me dijo lo que pensaba hacerte me ofrecí para cuidarte y él acepto, pensó que te odiaba como tú pero no, jamás he llegado a odiar a alguien.

* * *

-¡Disculpe!-Corrió para poder alcanzarla-Señorita, ¿no ha visto a esta muchacha? Es bajita, pelo largo lacio de color azul, ojos color perla, piel blanca-LA señorita negó con la cabeza-Gracias, si la mira por favor avíseme a este número-Le entrego un pequeño folleto con la foto de Hinata con su información y el número de Naruto, la muchacha lo acepto y se retiró

-¡Naruto!-Este volteo y lo vio, era su amigo algo agotado

-¿La encontraste? ¿Alguien la vio?-Dijo algo ansioso

-No-Dijo soltando un suspiro

-¡No puede ser!-Golpeo su coche, a este se le hizo una abolladura en la puerta

-¡Naruto, tranquilízate por favor!-Trato de calmarlo Sakura

-No me pidas… No me pidan eso. No me calmare hasta encontrarla sana y salva

-Naruto… Llevamos 2 semanas buscándola por donde han visto a tu padre entrar y nada-Comento Sasuke algo triste por su amigo

-Es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado o tú padre la sabe esconder muy bien de nosotros y la policía-Agrego Sakura

-Yo la encontraré, se los juro. La taire con bien…-Y comenzó a alejarse de ambos

-Es mejor seguirlo, es capaz de hacer una locura-Comento Sasuke

-¡Espéranos Naruto!-Le grito Sakura quien corría para alcanzarlo

-Bien…-Tomo una bocanada de aire Sasuke-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-Lo que él quiera, aré todo para que deje en paz a Hinata

-No puedes…-Interrumpió Sakura y los tres se detuvieron

-¿Por qué no? Mi padre me dio a elegir, me dio esa condición solamente y pienso cumplirla por salvar a Hinata

-¿Estás seguro baka?

-Sí, lo aré todo por salvarla a ella, solo para verla con bien, aceptare el trato de mi padre…

Sasuke y Sakura se vieron entre sí, no estaban tan seguros sobre la idea de Naruto, era verdad que ni Sakura ni Sasuke conocían tan bien a él padre de Naruto pero si era tan cruel como para secuestrar a Hinata… No se esperaría nada bueno de él.

* * *

-Oye…-La movió-Oye pequeña, despierta. Es hora de comer, vamos despierta-Le insistió el muchacho de cabello naranja-Bien, arriba pequeña, tienes que comer-Y ella se puso de pie

El muchacho no tenía mucho de haber llegado, en pacas palabras él era el remplazo de Mei cuando se iba a descansar por las mañanas, él era igual de agradable que ella y todas las mañanas le llevaba un diferente platillo para desayunar

-G-Gracias Jugo-Le dio una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Sucede algo Hinata?-Le dijo Jugo algo preocupado

-No me siento nada bien-Le confeso Hinata

-Es porque no has comido nada en estos últimos días, así que ahora te comerás todo eso

Hinata miro el plato lleno de fruta bien picada y al lado de este se encontraba otro con pan tostado con mermelada de fresa, luego miro a Jugo con ternura y le regalo una sonrisa de agradecimiento

-¿No te gusta el pan tostado?-Se alarmo Jugo

-¡No! M-Me encanta… Es solo que…-Soltó un suspiro-Esto f-fue lo último que desayune con él-Agacho su rostro y miro el colchón y la sábana blanca con la que se había cobijado estos casi 3 semanas

-Lo extrañas ¿No?

-Así es, pero entre más rápido se olvide él de mí, y-yo podré salir de aquí-Miro a su alrededor

-Pues esperemos que sea pronto pequeña, pero por lo pronto come-Le acerco la tostada

Hinata la tomo y le dio un pequeño mordisco y lo pasó, Jugo se levantó para servirle un poco de leche pero en eso Hinata comienza a vomitar, Jugo tiro la leche al suelo por completo y fue a ayudar a Hinata

-Debería de llamar al señor Uzumaki, no estas nada bien y eso está más que claro

-No, por favor Jugo, solo necesito… Sueros y vitaminas, na-nada más…-Jugo asintió y fue asía el teléfono y llamo a la farmacia

* * *

Después de una larga charla con Sasuke y Sakura, ya había decidido. Ya tenía su decisión y esa no le importaba en absoluto que él saliera perdiendo a Hinata. Él deseaba verla de nuevo, verla sonreír una vez más y no imaginarla llorando, en un lugar oscuro y mal cuidada

-Naruto… Hijo, hasta que llegas a dormir…-Se burló su padre-Te vez muy cansado hijo, ¿Sucede algo?

-¡Al carajo! ¿Dónde está?-Dijo Naruto furioso, no podría ni siquiera verlo y si lo hacía sentía que se abalanzaría a él y lo mataría él mismo-¡¿Dónde está Hinata?!-Elevo su voz

-Me desobedeciste Naruto-Se puso de pie y fue asía él

-¡No te acerques!-Lo detuvo aun sin mirarlo-Dime… ¿Dónde la tienes? Aré lo que me pidas pero…-Lo miro, estaba lleno de odio, odio hacia su propio padre. Como odiaba tener que ser igual a él-Solo te pido que la sueltes y te obedeceré como tanto quieres

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Minato, parecía el gato sonriente de la película "Alicia en el país de las maravillas"

-Solo te daré una condición, una y ella será libre-Seguía sonriéndole

-Tú y tus malditas condiciones…-Quito un momento la vista de él y luego la regreso-¿Cuál?

-Te casaras…-Soltó de inmediato-Te casaras con la muchacha que yo elija para ti y en la noche de bodas quiero que la dejes embarazada… Sin presión

-Tsk…-Naruto lo miro directamente a los ojos y sabía que su padre nunca era de las personas que bromeaban

-Solo te pido eso Naruto-Abrió los brazos como si esperara que Naruto fuera y lo abrazara

-De acuerdo, lo aré-Y sin más se retiró asía su habitación

Una vez ahí cerró la puerta detrás de él con seguro y se sentó en el frio suelo, se tapó su rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a maldecir una y otra vez

-*Es lo mejor Naruto, no para ti… Para ella, para Hinata*-Y una imagen se le vino a la mente

Era Hinata, le sonreía tiernamente. Llevaba un vestido blanco y sandalias color oro con pequeñas piedras decorándolas. Naruto se dirigió asía ella y cuando estaba a cuestión de centímetros de ella sale un pequeño niño de cabello rubio, algo rebelde, ojos azules. El niño debería de tene añitos de edad. Naruto miro a Hinata algo desconcertado

-Búscanos Naruto-Kun, búscanos a tu hijo y a mí

De la nada se despierta, se encontraba en su cama completamente sudado. No entendía como había llegado hasta su cama y mucho menos porque había soñado eso, pero de algo estaba seguro, él la encontraría sea como sea pero lo haría, la encontraría antes de que su padre lo obligara a casarse a la fuerza

-Te encontraré Hinata-Chan… Y contigo será con quien yo me casé…

* * *

Ya había pasado 1 mes y medio, Naruto no había encontrado a Hinata aun, su padre ya había comenzado a buscarle una esposa digna de él y del apellido Uzumaki. Sasuke y Sakura se dieron por rendidos y decidieron ya no darle la contraria a Naruto sobre el trato que hacía con su padre a cambio de la libertad de Hinata, pero a Naruto se le estaba agotando las ideas en donde su padre podría tener a Hinata escondida

-Se nos está agotando el tiempo baka-Le dijo el azabache tomando su taza de café

-Lo sé… Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de eso dobe-Tomo una galleta y la comió

.Sí, no quieres no te forzaremos Naruto-Le dijo Sakura quien se encontraba a un lado de Sasuke

-¡No!-Negó con la cabeza-Claro que me encantaría ir y ser su padrino de bodas y su testigo, son mis mejores amigos-Les regalo una sincera sonrisa

-Jemmp…-Se rio Sasuke-Que cursi eres baka…-Le dijo bromeando

-¡Mira quién lo dice! El que le propuso matrimonio a su no novia el día de su cumpleaños…-Bebió su café

-¿No novia?-Le pregunto Sakura arqueando una ceja

-Sí, ustedes nunca fueron novios formalmente y de la nada resulta que ambos se aman y se casaran dentro de poco-Los miro a ambos-Pero… Estoy feliz por ustedes dos, espero que me den muchos sobrinos-Le guiño un ojo a Sasuke, este escupió su café y Sakura se sonrojo levemente

-¡N-A-R-U-T-O!-Dijo entre dientes Sasuke

-Ya, ya… Solo bromeaba dobe-Sasuke tomo su taza y bebió-Bueno… Solo con lo que era feliz por ustedes, podre de Sakura, tener que aguantarte toda la vida con ese mal genio que tienes-Sasuke volvió a escupir todo el café

-¡Baka!-Le grito mientras que Naruto y Sakura morían de risa

Valla que le hacían falta esos días reír un poco, no solo a Naruto sino a Sasuke y Sakura también.

* * *

-¿Sucede algo Mei?-Le pregunto Minato quien acababa de llegar

-Sí, es Hinata…-Dijo algo preocupada

-¿Ahora qué le pasa a esa niña?-Rodo los ojos

-E-Ella, su estómago esta algo abultado…

-Bien, pues dejen de alimentarla tanto

-Eh… Señor-Interrumpió Jugo quien de inmediato se ganó la mirada de Minato-Ella casi no come, vomita demasiado, se marea de la nada y ya se nos ha desmayado en varias ocasiones

Minato no dijo nada, solo se quedó ahí parado, estaba procesando la información, luego miro a Mei

-¿Ella ha menstruado?-Mei negó con la cabeza-Quiero verla…-Informo-¡Ahora!

Y Jugo junto con Mei fueron tras Hinata quien se encontraba recostada. Mei toco la puerta para no asustar a Hinata

-Adelante…-Dijo débilmente, se sentó en la cama y vio pasar a Mei y detrás de ella Jugo-¿Sucede algo?-Dijo al ver el rostro de ambos

-Hinata… El señor Minato te quiere ver-Le informo serio Jugo

Hinata se puso de pie y vio salir primero a Mei quien por su enorme panza muy apenas y podría caminar, y detrás de Hinata venia Jugo. La llevaron a una pequeña sala, mucho más colorida que su cuarto pero más pequeña y ahí parado en una de las esquinas estaba parado él. Si Hinata no estuviera encerrada pensaría perfectamente que se trataba de Naruto, pero era algo imposible que se tratase de él. Jugo le indico que se sentara y ella obedeció

-Hola Hinata…-La saludo Minato sin voltear a verla

-H-Hola señor…-Le regreso el saludo algo nerviosa

-Me han informado que no te has sentido nada bien

-A-Así es señor

-Y que tampoco has comido mucho estos días-Hinata esta vez guardo silencio-Y también se otras cosas más…-Volteo a verla, no específicamente a ella sino a su estómago-¿Puedo?-Hinata siguió su mirada, luego volvió a dirigir su mirada a Minato y sin más asintió

Minato se acercó cuidadosamente y Mei descubrió su estómago que efectivamente estaba algo abultado. Minato dudo un momento, se incoó para estar más cerca y luego su mano fría toco el estómago de Hinata. Dirigió su mirada a Hinata una vez más, esta vez se veía algo sorprendido y luego dirigió su mirada a Mei

-Q-Quiero que la lleven a hacerse unos estudios y c-cuando estén los resultados m-me los mandan directamente a-a mí-Y se puso de pie de inmediato y se retiró de ahí

-Vamos Hinata-La ayudo Jugo a ponerse de pie

Mei la ayudo a cambiarse y Jugo la llevo hasta el garaje y ahí se subieron a un auto. Hinata ya extrañaba el calor del sol y el cielo azul con una que otra nube pero se encontraba también sumamente agotada

-Duerme un poco…-Le dijo Jugo amablemente-Yo te avisare cuando lleguemos

Y así fue, Hinata cerro lentamente sus ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida en el asiento del copiloto. No se dio ni cuenta pero en cuestión de nada ya se encontraban ahí

-Hinata… Hinata-La tomo de sus hombros-Despierta pequeña, ya llegamos, vamos-Hinata se despertó y era verdad, ya había llegado

* * *

Esperaba ya hace tiempo a su queridísimo hijo pero nada de que llegaba. Después de un minuto llego, se encontraba aun algo ojeroso y mucho más pálido que de costumbre

-Naruto...-Le hablo a su hijo ganándose su atención

Naruto fue directo asía la oficina de su padre, se puso mucho más tenso que cuando había llegado

-¿Sucede algo?

-Valla, te miras mal hijo

-¡Al grano! ¿Qué necesitas?

-He encontrado a tu prometida, sus padres planean una cena para la pedida de mano-Naruto se llevó una mano a su rostro masajeando su frente y respiro profundo-Bien…-Se quitó la mano de su rostro-Dame unos días para recuperarme…

-¿Recuperarte de qué?-Se puso de pie y miro directamente a su hijo

-No he dormido en días, no he comido, no he descansado y aun así ¿Quieres que vaya y pida su mano?

-Está bien, solo una semana Naruto

-Sí, sí, sí… Solo eso necesito para…-Lo interrumpió el celular de su padre

-¿Bueno?-Contesto su padre-¡Voy para allá!-Y salió casi corriendo de su oficina y Naruto lo siguió algo preocupado

-¿Sucede algo?

-Nada, tengo que irme. Surgió un problema en la empresa por la culta de tu noviecita…-Dijo Minato obviamente mintiéndole-No es necesario tu presencia, así que descansa que en una semana pedirás la mano de la señorita Sasame Fūma-Y sin más se retiró de ahí

 _ ***CONTINUARA***_

* * *

 **Bien gracias a sus comentarios decidí poner lemon, ya que como me dicen le pone algo de interes a la historia así que mi respuesta es: Sí, sí pondré lemon.**

 **No les juro nada pero es probable que en el siguiente capítulo lo haga pero más no se con quien lo are xD Si con NaruHina o SasuSaku**

 **Solo les dire que falta poco para que Naruto encuentre a Hinata x3 Sin más me voy porque hoy es día de estar en la calle xDD**

 **Hasta pronto criaturas, tratare de avanzar lo más posible y publicarles los capítulos.**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Bien criaturas, ustedes me estuvieron pidiendo lemon y tendrán lemon (Pero no en este capítulo xDD)**

 **Espero y les guste mucho**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

 _ **¿Qué debería Hacer?**_

 _ **Capítulo 9.**_

* * *

-Vamos Hinata, tenemos que regresar…-Le ordeno Jugo

-P-Pero yo quería quedarme para esperar los r-resultados Jugo-Le dijo Hinata algo cansada

-No podemos y lo sabes, el señor Minato vendrá a buscarlos

-Pero si el viene no me dirá que es lo que tengo, me dejara morir…-Dijo asustada

-¡No!-Se acero a ella-Jamás permitiría eso Hinata, ni Mei ni yo lo permitiremos, ¿Entendido?-Hinata solamente asintió y sin más subió al auto

Jugo estaba a punto de arrancar el auto cuando ve llegar el auto de Minato y vuelve a bajar dejando a Hinata sola en el auto

-¿Sucede algo señor?-Le dijo Jugo algo preocupado

-No, ¿Ya le hicieron los estudios?

-Sí señor, en este momento ya han de estar listos. Hinata, la señorita quería verlos…. ¿Cree que sea posible?

-¡No! Ahora has lo que te ordeno, llévatela de aquí

Jugo asintió y de inmediato regreso asía el auto, Hinata se encontraba mirándolo directamente

-No me dejara ver mis resultados ¿Cierto?

-No Hinata, no te dejara verlos-Se subió al auto y arranco

Minato se quedó mirando cómo se retiraban de ahí y una vez que los perdió de vista decidió entrar

-Buenas tardes señorita-Saludo a la recepcionista-Vengo por unos resultados

-¿A nombre de quién disculpe?

-De Hinata Hyüga

-¿Es usted una familiar de la señorita?

-Ella es mi nuera señorita, ¿Me los podría dar? En verdad me urgen

-Sí, con mucho gusto, aquí los tengo ya listos-Le entrego un sobre sellado

-Muchas gracias-Y se retiro

Minato se subió a su auto y abrió el sobre

-Lo sabía, lo sabía. De esta no te salvas Naruto…-Y piso a fondo y fue directo a su casa

Llego lo más rápido que pudo, entro a la sala de estar y ahí encontró a su esposa con uno de sus socios, Fugaku Uchiha

-¡Fugaku!-Dijo Minato sorprendido por su visita-¿Necesitas algo?

-Sí Minato-Dijo duro como siempre-Necesito revisar unos papeles muy importantes contigo

-Bien, pero no aquí. Vamos a mi despacho-Camino asía este-Kushina…-La observo-Cuando llegue Naruto me lo haces saber, por favor-Ella solamente asintió y volvió a tomar asiento

Oyó cerrar la puerta del despacho de su esposo y como si nada volvió a organizar los papeles de la empresa

-Señora…-Le hablo una de las sirvientas

-¿Sí?-Dijo dulcemente Kushina

-Me encontré este sobre tirado-Le mostro el sobre

-Dámelo, ha de ser de mi esposo o de Naruto-La sirvienta se lo entrego-Muchas gracias-Se retiró la sirvienta-*Es de una clínica*-Se dijo extrañada al ver de dónde provenía-Hyüga Hinata…-Escucho la puerta abrirse de nuevo

-Muchas gracias Minato-Le dijo el señor Fugaku-Sin más me retiro, con permiso señora mía-Se despidió de Kushina con una reverencia

-H-Hasta luego Fugaku-Le regreso la despedida y oculto detrás de ella el sobre

Fugaku se retiró y de inmediato Minato se acercó a su esposa

-¿Sucede algo Kushina?-Dijo preocupado por su esposa

-Sí…-No lo miro-¿Me explicarías esto?-Le mostro el sobre

-¿Qué es eso?-Demostró desinterés

-Es de una clínica, es una prueba de embarazo y es positiva Minato-Poco a poco perdía la paciencia-Y dice que tú lo recibiste. ¿Te gustaría explicarlo?-Minato suspiro y miro directamente a su esposa

-No lo explicare aquí, vamos a….

-¡Ya sé a dónde!-Le contesto molesta Kushina-Siempre quieres que vallamos allá-Y fue directo al despacho, Minato entro detrás de ella y cerró la puerta detrás de él-¿Me explicaras ahora que estamos en tu fortaleza Namikase?

-Primero dime tú ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

-Que me eres infiel y que ahora Naruto no será hijo único…-Soltó de inmediato Kushina-¡Dímelo Minato Namikase!-Le aventó el sobre al rostro, Minato lo atrapo en el aire-¡¿Me eres infiel?!-Una lágrima salía por el rabillo de su ojo

-No Kushina, no te soy infiel…

-¡¿Entonces Minato?! Explícame esto ahora…

Naruto iba llegando de una larga caminata con Sasuke y Sakura, toda la tarde había estado planeando la boda de ambos y valla que era cansado

-Buenas tardes señor Naruto-Lo saludo una de las sirvientas

-¿Y mis padres?-La sirvienta miro asía el despacho de Minato-¿Peleando de nuevo?

-Así es, ya llevan una hora ahí

-Muchas gracias…-Y fue corriendo asía el despacho

-¡Dime Minato! ¿Con quién me engañas? ¿Con quién vas a tener un hijo?-Escucho a su madre llorar-¿Quién es Hinata Hyüga? ¿Es ella la madre de tu hijo?

-*Hi-Hinata…*-Y se acercó más asía la puerta para poder escuchar mejor

-¡Ya basta Kushina! Deja de atormentarte

-¡No hasta que me digas!

-No te soy infiel, esa muchacha es…

-¿Es que?

-Es la muchacha con la que Naruto estaba encaprichado

-¿Y tú porque tienes sus análisis?

-Porque la secuestre, no la quiero cerca de Naruto y me desharé de ese bastardo…

-Mi-Minato…-Dijo su madre-¿Do-Donde?

-¿Dónde qué?

-¡¿Dónde la tienes?!

-No muy lejos de aquí

-¡¿Dónde la tienes Minato?!

-En nuestra casa de campo, pero te suplico que no llames ni hagas nada Kushina

-No puedo…

-Tienes que, es por el bien de nuestro hijo

-¿Su bien? ¿Lo has visto si acaso? No ha podido dormir por estarla buscando y todas las noches siempre tiene pesadillas y despierta completamente sudado Minato, ¿Eso le hace bien? ¿No comer, no dormir?

-Solo te pido eso…

Naruto no soporto más y no alcanzo a escuchar lo que su madre le decía a Minato, esto era duro para él. Enterarse de un día al otro que sería papá y que la madre de su bebé estaba secuestrada. Tomo su celular y marco rápidamente

-¿Sasuke?

-Sí, ¿Sucede algo Naruto?

-L-La encontré Sasuke, l-la encontré…

-¿C-Como Naruto?

-Y-Yo… Te veré en el parque que queda cerca de la casa de campo de mi familia

-Está bien baka, ahí te veremos…

-¡No! No lleves a Sakura, es arriesgado para ella y para Hinata, solo ven tú con tus escoltas

-De acuerdo, lo aré-Y colgó

Naruto salió corriendo de su casa y se dirigió al lugar acordado. No tardó demasiado gracias a que no había nada de tráfico, al llegar ahí espero solo unos pocos segundos antes de que llegara Sasuke con sus escoltas

-Bien…-Dijo Sasuke mientras bajaba del auto, Naruto miro del otro lado, en el asiento del copiloto a alguien

-¿Quién es?-Dijo Naruto más serio que nunca

-Él es Neji Hyüga, es el primo de Hinata-Naruto miro bajar a un muchacho más o menos de su edad

Ojos aperlados, cabello café largo, piel blanca, alto; en pocas palabras todo un Hyüga. Neji saludo a Naruto con un movimiento de cabeza, Naruto le respondió de la misma manera

-¿Qué sabes de mi prima?-Dijo Neji con voz fría-¿Quién la secuestro?

-Mi padre…-Dijo Naruto igual con la voz fría-Esta en esa casa-Apunto a un cerro y ahí había una enorme casa-Tenemos que rescatarla ahora

-¿Por qué tanta prisa Naruto?-Cuestiono Sasuke ahora

-E-Ella…-Desvió su vista y agacho su rostro un poco

-¿Ella que?-Pregunto Neji

-Ella esta… Embarazada

Neji miro a Naruto con algo de enojo, Sasuke miro a Neji y luego a Naruto algo desconcertado

-Bien, hagámoslo-Dijo Neji-No hay tiempo que perder, es ahora o nunca

* * *

Su celular tenía tiempo sonando como loco en la pequeña mesa de noche pero nunca quiso responder, tenía ya media hora acostado y seguiría asía hasta la hora de dormir pero ya comenzaba a desesperarlo el timbrado de su celular y decidió contestar. Miro el número y contesto de inmediato

-¿Ahora que necesitan?-Dijo molesto

-Señor Minato…-Era la voz de Mei-Nos atacan, es Naruto y Sasuke, junto con otro muchacho y sus guarda espaldas-Le informo-Consiguieron entrar a la casa, están a cuestión de nada de encontrar a Hinata

-No los dejen, evítenlo a cualquier costa, si es posible llévense a Hinata lejos de ahí, a otra ciudad si es posible

-Sí señor Minato-Y colgó

* * *

-¡Naruto!-Le grito Sasuke-¡Búscala, nosotros te cubriremos la espalda!

Y así fue Naruto comenzó a golpear puerta por puerta consiguiendo nada, solo quedaban 3 puertas al final del pasillo, corrió para asegurarse pero se topó con Mei, ella estaba tirada en el suelo

-¿Qué haces aquí tú?-Dijo Naruto asombrado por verla ahí

-L-Lo siento Naruto…-Dijo Mei con un nudo en su garganta

-¿Dónde tienes a Hinata? ¡Responde Mei!

-Tu padre le ordeno a uno de los que cuidaban a Hinata que se la llevara, yo…-Se tomó su vientre-Yo lo iba a evitar pero me golpearon-Se llevó su mano a la parte baja de su vientre y luego la subió viendo que esta estaba llena de sangre

-Mei, necesitas ayuda…-Se incoó Naruto para cargarla

-¡No!-Dijo Mei poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Naruto-Búscala a ella, ella te necesita más que yo. Está asustada, débil, aún no sabe de su estado, tu padre se lo oculta para así quitarle su hijo, tu hijo Naruto. Ve búscala al aeropuerto

Naruto al escuchar lo que le dijo Mei, le hablo a Sasuke quien había despejado el lugar junto a Neji

-¿Mei?-Dijo Sasuke asombrado

-H-Hola…-Saludo con una sonrisa forzada

-¡No es momento de saludos!-Grito desesperado Neji-¿Dónde está mi prima?-Naruto miro a Sasuke y luego a Mei

-Sasuke, necesito que te quedes y llames a una ambulancia

-Esta bien, pero ¿Y tú?

-Neji y yo nos dirigiremos al aeropuerto ahora mismo

Sasuke y Neji asintieron. El azabache se incoó a un lado de Mei y Neji junto a Naruto corrieron por el pasillo al llegar a la salida. En cuestión de nada llegaron pero se detuvieron al escuchar el timbre de un celular, el de Naruto, este miro a Neji

-Contesta, yo conduzco-Le dijo Neji y Naruto contesto

-¿Bueno?

-¿Naruto?-Escucho del otro lado, de escucho un suspiro largo, tal vez de alivio-¡Hasta que contestas estúpido!-Era Karin

-¿Qué quieres Karin?-Le dijo muy molesto Naruto

-Yo…. Yo lo siento, Suigetsu… Él me dijo lo que paso con Hinata…

-¡Gracias a ti!-Entro al auto-¿Qué necesitas Karin?

-Yo…. Quiero ayudar, nunca quise que mi tío le hiciera eso a Hinata, solo quería que te sancionada a ti, pero jamás que le hiciera daño a ella

-Bien… Necesito que detengas todo el sistema del aeropuerto ¡Ahora Karin!

-Pero…

-Pero nada, tú nos metiste en este problema y ahora nos vas a sacar. Mi padre esta tal vez ahora mismo allá, con ella. En verdad necesito detener todas las salidas Karin

-Eso es imposible Naru…

-¡Ella está esperando un hijo mío Karin!-Soltó de inmediato Naruto, Karin se quedó en silencio-Necesito encontrarla, saber que está bien, ella y mi hijo o hija, Karin, te lo suplico…-Suspiro-Te lo agradecería mucho, paga a un personal si es necesario pero hazlo Karin, por mi hijo

-Está bien, lo aré…-Y colgó

Naruto miro por la ventana, ya estaban a pocas horas de llegar al aeropuerto. Neji manejaba lo más rápido que podía y esquivan los autos en su camino

* * *

-¡¿A dónde me llevas?!-Le grito

-¡Eso no te incumbe niña estúpida!-La jalo fuera del auto

-¡¿Q-Quien eres?!-Él la miro

Su cabello naranja algo desordenado le daba un toque de rudeza, sus ojos morados con círculos en vez de la iris le daban escalofríos a Hinata

-¿Qué eres del señor Minato?-Agrego algo intimidada

-Nada que te importe-La miro de pies a cabeza-Tenemos que llevarnos bien niña-Agrego más calmado-¿Cómo te llamas?-Siguió caminando

-S-Soy…-Le siguió el paso, él la miraba por arriba de sus hombros-S-Soy Hinata

-Hinata ¿Qué?

-Hi-Hinata Hyüga

-Bien… Hinata Hyüga, es un gusto-En su rostro se formó una mueca, pero Hinata miro mejor y no era una mueca era una sonrisa de agrado

-¿Y tú?-Se aventuró a preguntar Hinata-¿Cómo te llamas?-El pelinaranja se detuvo

-Yo soy…-Suspiro y luego giro sobre sus talones y la miro detenidamente-Soy Pain Akatsuki y a partir de ahora yo te voy a cuida-Hinata solamente asintió con un poco de miedo pues no lo conocía exactamente, cambiaba muy rápido de ánimo y eso la asustaba aún más-Ahora vamos, tenemos un vuelo que tomar

Y volvieron a caminar lo más rápido que pudieron, ahora Pain no la jalaba pues Hinata iba a un costado de él.

* * *

-Naruto…-Era Karin al teléfono-Lo logre, pero algunos vuelos ya estaban listos para despegar y no pude intervenir ahí, tienes pocos minutos para buscarla

-Unos pocos minutos no es suficiente Karin, el aeropuerto es inmenso y solamente somos dos

-Les informe a la seguridad de ahí, ellos te ayudaran a encontrarla y detener al sujeto que este con ella

-Gracias…-Y Naruto colgó, miro a Neji-Vamos, tenemos muy poco tiempo, la seguridad de aquí nos ayudara a detener al secuestrador-Le informo Naruto a Neji

Comenzaron a buscar por separado. Naruto al poco tiempo logro mirar una cabellera parecida a la de Hinata, su Hinata y comenzó a correr asía donde se encontraba con la esperanza de que se tratase de ella. Al llegar ahí se encontró con…

-¿Pain Akatsuki?-Este lo miro

-¡Naruto! Viejo amigo…-Abrió los brazos y camino asía él para darle un abrazo

-¡Aléjate de mí y de ella!-Miro a Hinata, Pain solamente sonrió

-Naruto, Naruto… Amigo mío-Miro a Hinata quien estaba sumamente asustada-Me la voy a llevar un buen tiempo y no la veras, no hasta que hagas lo que tu padre te ofrece, además…-Volvió a mirar a Naruto-Ella quiere venir conmigo ¿No es así linda?-Naruto miro a Hinata

En su rostro había dolor, confusión, tristeza y cansancio. Hinata solamente miraba a Naruto con la boca semi abierta

-Na-Naruto-Kun… Y-Yo…

 _ ***CONTINUARA***_

* * *

 **¡Tan, tan, taaan!**

 **Lo siento pero los dejare en suspenso un par de horas más pues no me ha dado oportunidad de actualizar, apenas ahora acabo de terminar este capítulo así que en verdad lo siento.**

 **Más tardar lo tendrán mañana 3**

 **Sin más que comentar me voy criaturitas:3**


	10. Capitulo 10

**¡Criaturas! ¡He vuelto con más para ustedes!**

 **Me ha costado un poco ya que no se me ocurría nada más que poner xD y no tenia internet para empezar pero bien, después de llevarme casi un año xD todas las mañanas y las tardes sentada pensando que poner… Dio como resultado de este capítulo.**

 **Espero y les guste porque en verdad si me costo mucho hurgar en mi cabezita loca que poner .**

 **A leer se ha dicho…**

* * *

 _ **¿Qué Debería Hacer?**_

 _ **Capítulo 10.**_

* * *

En su rostro había dolor, confusión, tristeza y cansancio. Hinata solamente miraba a Naruto con la boca semi abierta

-Na-Naruto-Kun… Y-Yo… M-Me iré con él-Y giro sobre sus talones, Pain la tomo de la mano sin caminar aun.

-¡Hinata!-Escucho detrás de ella, la voz no era de Naruto

Hinata giro una vez más y ahí miro a su querido primo

-N-Neji…-Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin el permiso de ella-Neji… Yo…

-Hinata, te he estado buscando…-Miro a Naruto-Te hemos estado buscando

-N-Neji, yo no volveré…-Miro a Pain

-¡¿Qué?! Hinata no puedes irte, Hinata yo te necesito-Le dijo Naruto acercándose más a donde estaban ella y Pain de cierta forma tomados de la mano

-N-Naruto ambos sabemos que contigo nunca pararan los problemas con tu padre y lo mejor es que m-me vaya con… Pain-Ella lo miro

Pain rodeo con un brazo a Hinata, como protegiéndola de Naruto y Neji

-¡Hinata, no te puedes ir!-Le grito Naruto

Este estaba dispuesto a correr asía ambos pero habían llegado los de seguridad a detenerlo

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Deben de detenerlo a él, a él y no a mí! ¡Hinata, regresa!

* * *

-Ahora, ¿Me quieres explicar que fue eso?-Le cuestiono Pain-¿Hinata?-Ella lo miro, no podía creer que estuviera con él en el avión-¿Lo hiciste por mí?-Le giño un ojo y en su rostro se formó una risa burlona

-¡N-No!-Dijo Hinata con el ceño fruncido-Lo hice por mí, por Naruto…-Agacho su rostro, quería controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento

-Lo es, es lo mejor tanto para ti y para Naruto. Él no sabría cómo cuidarlos…-Hinata lo miro detenidamente

-¿Cuidarnos? ¿De qué hablas?

-De nada, tonterías mías-Le volvió a sonreír pero esta vez nerviosamente

-Agh…-Hinata se tomó su vientre y se tapó la boca

-¿Sucede algo?-Dijo Pain algo preocupado

-N-No… Ya paso-Retiro ambas manos

-¿Qué nunca has viajado niña?

-Sí, es solo que…-Se llevó una mano a su frente fría-No lo sé-Hinata miro a la sobrecargo

-¿Se te antoja algo?-Le pregunto Pain, ella asintió-¿Qué?

-T-Todo…-Y se sonrojo completamente

* * *

-¡Naruto tranquilízate!-Neji trataba de calmar al pelirrubio

-¡No! ¡Jamás!-Lo miro-Tu deberías de conocer a tu prima, a tu sangre… Ella jamás aceptaría irse con un desconocido, ella nunca se da por rendida…

-Lo sé Naruto, pero también sé que lo hizo para salvarte

-¡No! Yo la tengo que salvar, no ella a mí-Naruto parecía un juagar encerrado en una pequeña jaula

-Si sigues así harás un oyó en el suelo querido hijo

Naruto y Neji miraron asía la entrada de la casa y ahí se encontraba su padre, parado tan tranquilo como siempre. Su cabello bailaba con el aire de afuera, llevaba ropa casual. Naruto se abalanzó sobre él y lo tumbo puso un puño en su rostro

-Vamos, pégale a tu padre…-Le ordeno Minato algo burlón-Pégale a quien te ha dado todo y te ha hecho feliz

-¡Nunca me has hecho feliz! Solamente me das dolor de cabeza, tragedias y problemas-Se apartó de él

-Jemmp…-Se levantó y sacudió la tierra que traía en sus brazos, espalda y nuca-Sabía que no podrías atreverte a pegarme hijo, después de todo en una parte de tu ser me agradece y me quiere-Naruto lo miro

-¿Quererte?-Dijo como si no hubiera escuchado bien-¿Piensas que te sigo queriendo después de lo que me acabas de hacer?

-¿Hacerte que hijo mío?-Cuestiono con una media sonrisa

-Me quitaste al amor de mi vida, a mi hijo o hija… ¡Tu nieto! Me quitaste a mi verdadera felicidad-Naruto giro sobre sus talones-Me has quitado la única razón para vivir-Miro a su padre sobre su hombro y soltó un pequeño suspiro

-¡La olvidaras Naruto! Sé que lo aras y te casaras con Sasame Fūma y me darás un nieto con ella y so….

-¡No lo aré!-Lo interrumpió Naruto aun sin voltear-Te la has llevado, el trato se suspende padre

* * *

El viaje fue muy cansado para ella a pesar de que en todo el vuelo se la había pasado sentada, mirando películas y comiendo lo que se le antojaba. Pain la trato muy bien en todo el viaje, tal parecía su hermano mayor pues la consentía en todo.

-¿Sucede algo?-Le pregunto Pain algo extrañado

-Es… S-Solo que…Y salió corriendo de ahí

Hinata se dirigió asía un bote de basura y comenzó a vomitar, Pain bajo la mochila al suelo y recogió el cabello de Hinata

-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto Pain mientras miraba como ella retomaba su estatura

-S-Sí-Pain le dio un pequeño trapo para limpiarse-G-Gracias P-Pain-Y se limpió-Y-Yo no entiendo porque últimamente me he estado sintiendo mal y mi estómago…-Lo miro, estaba algo abultado-Cada vez crece más y más, e-esto me asusta…

-¿Tu no entiendes mucho verdad?-Alzo una de sus cejas

-¿Entender qué?

-Hinata, ¿No sabes que ese abultamiento en tu estomago es un bebé?

-¿Un-Un qué?-Hinata sintió que todo le daba vueltas

-Hey, hey…-Pain la tomo entre sus brazos evitando que cayera-Tranquila, creo que necesitas descansar un poco-Ella solo asintió

No tardaron mucho en conseguir un taxi. Hinata ni siquiera quería mirar por la ventana pues sentía que el mundo entero daría vueltas y vueltas. Pain la vio con ternura y la jalo asía él.

-¿D-Donde es-tamos?-Dijo Hinata

Pain soltó una pequeña risa divertida y abrazo a Hinata sin aplastarla. Ella miro a Pain con ternura aprovechando que miraba por la ventana

-Estamos en Londres, Inglaterra-Y la miro

Sus ojos morados de la nada tomaron un color naranja, un poco más bajo que el naranja de su cabello. Hinata comenzó a sentirse extrañamente protegida asía como Pain la miraba, la abrazaba, le hablaba.

-Hinata… Eres tan tierna-Le tomo su mejilla y luego tomo un mechón de su largo cabello azul y la coloco detrás de su oreja-Ahora entiendo por qué…-Y le aparto la vista de ella

-¿El porqué de q-qué?-Él la volvió a mirar y soltó un suspiro pequeño

-El por qué Naruto se enamoró de ti-Aparto su vista una vez más y se apartó un poco de ella-Eres tan tierna, tan linda… Tan diferente a las demás-Soltó otro suspiro

-Y-Yo… Pa-Pain-Hinata se encontraba sumamente roja

-Lo sé, es tonto-Se burló de sí mismo-Yo, no debí de decir nada de eso…-La miro de reojo-Lo siento Hinata

* * *

Ya habían pasado 8 meses en las que exhaustamente había seguido a su padre día y noche para después ir en busca de su amada. No se daría por vencido, él la buscaría, a ella y a su hijo o hija. Aquel pequeña personita que habían conseguido con tanto amor, que lo tendría con la mujer que tanto amaba

-Na-Naruto…-Alguien lo tomo del brazo, el volteo y vio a Karin-¿Cómo estás?-Hizo una mueca de lastima

-¿Qué no me ves Karin?-Le dijo duramente-Estoy que me lleva todo…-Se levantó y quito la mano de su prima

-Naruto…-Te he ayudado en todo. Tengo vigilado todo, no ha sacado o movido dinero, en los hospitales no hay nadie registrado con su nombre o características…

Naruto parecía ido, estaba pálido, mucho más de lo que ya estaba; más flaco tanto que los huesos de sus clavículas sobresalían al igual que los de sus brazos.

-Karin…-Soltó un pequeño suspiro-Necesito encontrarla, la tengo que hacer antes de 1 mes-La miro, en sus ojos ya no había el brillo que la caracterizaba a él

-Estoy haciendo todo Naruto, lo hago por ti y por ella-Karin lo abrazo

Naruto valla que necesitaba ese abrazo lleno de cariño, no era lo mismo a los que le daba su madre y él no sabía por qué pero los de Karin se sentían tan reales, no había nada de falso en ellos, esa era una de las cualidades de ella; ser tan directa e incapaz de mentir cuando se le preguntaba algo. Ahora entendía el motivo del porque Sasuke la había dejado pues ella misma le había confesado que salía con Suigetsu y que solamente estaba con él porque sus padres se lo habían pedido al igual que él.

-Te quiero mucho Naruto-Se separó de él un poco y tomo sus manos-Y te prometo que tu veras a tu hijo o hija y la tendrás a ella, tendrás a Hinata junto a ti

Naruto le sonrió un poco, cuanto quería a su prima, la única de la familia quien lo apoyaba aparte de su madre.

-¡Tienes que comer algo!-Dijo Karin entre cerrando los ojos

Naruto rodo solamente los ojos. Karin lo jalo asía el comedor. En este había un montón de platos con diversos platillos, Karin sentó a Naruto y enfrente le puso un plato de fruta picada.

-Mango, fresa y plátano-Le informo Karin

Naruto tomo el tenedor y comenzó a comer y casi lo terminaba de un solo bocado, tomo un poco de jugo y miro asía las escaleras donde se encontraba su padre con su celular en mano y de la nada este sonó

-¿Bueno?-Contesto Minato-¿Qué sucede?... Voy para allá ahora mismo… ¿En dónde están?... De acuerdo, voy saliendo-Y colgó

Naruto miro a Karin y esta solamente asintió

-¡Naruto!-Dijo algo asombrado de verlo Minato—Al parecer tu querida noviecita ya tendrá a su bastardo-Naruto se puso de pie-¿Quieres conocerlo?

* * *

Se encontraba acostada, desde la mañana que se sentía mal y Pain no se encontraba en el departamento

-*Tranquila Hinata, solo faltan unos segundos para que llegue*-Se dijo así misma y tomo su vientre

Escucho como se abría la puerta de la sala y se sentó en la cama

-¡P-Pain!-Hizo una mueca de dolor-¡Pa-Pain!-Volvió a gritarle

-¡¿Sucede algo?!-Le pregunto Pain algo agitado

-M-Me… Me d-duele-Tomo su vientre

Pain miro asía su vientre y luego la descobijo y logro mirar que la sabana del cochón estaba completamente mojada

-Hi-Hinata… R-Rompiste fuente-Le dijo Pain algo asombrado-N-Necesito llamarle al señor Minato, n-necesito dinero p-para el ho-hospital…-Hinata dando respiraciones tomo la mano de Pain, este la miro

-P-Pain, necesitas… Necesitas calmarte-Pain asintió, dio un largo respiro y luego marco

-Señor Minato, soy Pain… Es Hinata, ella acaba de romper fuente y necesito que venga…-La miro y la tomo más fuerte de la mano-En el hotel Konoha, en Nueva York…

-¿Qué dijo?-Pregunto Hinata algo asustada

-No me dijo nada solo que… Que venía, pero necesito llevarte a un hospital ahora.

Pain tomo con mucho cuidado a Hinata, la bajo en la sala para poder tomar las cosas necesarias tanto para ella como para el bebé y abrió lo más rápido la puerta, salió casi corriendo hasta llegar al elevador y como pudo presiono el botón de este. No tardó mucho en llegar y se metió con Hinata en brazos

-¿Estas bien Hinata?-Le dijo Pain mientras la tenía entre sus brazos

-S-Sí…-Le dijo mientras hacia sus respiraciones

No tardaron mucho en llegar a recepción, Pain salió y rápidamente localizo su auto, lo abrió y la dejo cuidadosamente en el asiento de atrás

-Estarás bien Hinata…-Le dio un tierno beso en la frente, cerró la puerta, dio la vuelta y entro él. Prendió el auto y se fue directo al hospital más cercano.

* * *

Ya tenía tiempo de seguirlo y nada que paraba en un lugar. Naruto ya estaba desesperado y algo agotado y daba gracias a que Karin era la que manejaba.

-¿Por qué va a un hospital?-Dijo Karin mientras estacionaba el auto

Naruto se sentó bien y miro a su padre entrar a un hospital y no cualquiera, era el mejor de toda la ciudad

-¿Tendrá a tu abuelo ahí?

-Karin…-La miro Naruto-NU-ES-TRO abuelo lleva fallecido 10 años

-¡Ah sí es cierto!-Naruto rodo los ojos

-Hay que esperar…-Le dijo Naruto acomodándose una vez más en el asiento del copiloto

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Naruto sintió vibrar su celular en su bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón, lo saco y luego miro a Karin

-¿Sucede algo Naruto?-Dijo Karin alzando una de sus cejas

Naruto le mostro la pantalla de su celular y en esta había una imagen

-¡Felicidades Naruto!... Ya eres padre y de un guapo varón…-Leyó Karin en voz alta-¿Este e-es tu hijo?-La voz de Karin temblaba

Miro mejor la fotografía y en esta había un pequeño niño recién nacido, poco cabello rubio, sus ojos levemente cerrados y las marcas en las mejillas iguales a las de su padre

-Fe-Felicidades Naruto…-Le dijo Karin aun sin poder creerlo

Naruto la miro y tomo de nuevo su celular y sin más salió de auto disparado. Todas sus fuerzas habían regresado y Karin sabía porque, no era por el grandioso desayuno que ella le había preparado, era por su ahora pequeña familia, por Hinata y su ahora pequeño recién nacido. Él lucharía por tenerlos cerca, ver crecer a su hijo y estar siempre con él y ser el grandioso padre que él nunca había tenido.

* * *

-Vamos Hinata…-Tomo la mano de ella para tratar de tranquilizarla, pero ella estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso

-Q-Quiero ver a mi bebé Pain-Le rogo Hinata

-Yo t-también, pero lo llevaron a bañarlo y a cambiarlo-Le regalo una sonrisa tierna

La puerta se abrió lentamente, esta era abierta por Minato con el pequeño bebé en brazos. Hinata se congelo por completo al verlo ahí con su indefenso bebé

-Vaya-Dijo Minato mirando asía las manos entrelazadas de Pain y Hinata-Veo que ya has olvidado a mi hijo Hinata

-¡No señor!-Interrumpió Pain de inmediato-No es lo que piensa

-¿A no?-Hizo una mueca Minato y luego miro a su pequeño nieto

-S-Señor Minato-Dijo Hinata-Me… ¿Me permitiría c-cargar a mi bebé?-Minato sonrió y luego negó con la cabeza

-Lo siento mi pequeña niña…-La miro y sonrió una vez más

Pain miro de inmediato a Hinata, ella estaba completamente noqueada, ella era de por sí pálida, pero ahora se miraba amarilla

-En verdad lo siento Hinata, pero este hermoso ejemplar de bebé…-Miro al pequeño en sus brazos-No te vas a quedar con mi nieto…-Pain y Hinata se quedaron congelados

-¿C-Como dice señor?-Pregunto Pain

-Lo que escucharon…-Soltó un suspiro-Al principio pensé darles dinero y que ambos se fueran lejos de mi familia, pero…

Entro una de las enfermeras, Minato le dio al bebé y la enfermera volvió a salir con el bebé en sus brazos. Pain tomo asiento de repente, había entendido finalmente a lo que se refería el señor Minato

-¿P-Pero?-Dijo Hinata, Pain a volvió a tomar de la mano y ella lo volteo a ver

-Pero no te lo dará porque se parece a su padre, a Naruto

-N-No entiendo-Le dijo Hinata a Pain

-Veras…-Interrumpió Minato-si tu hijo se pareciera a tu familia yo te lo dejaría pero al verlo bueno… Él se parece demasiado a Naruto, sin duda alguna es de él así que me lo llevare y nunca lo volverás a ver Hinata

-¡Usted no puede hacer eso!-Dijo Hinata, casi saltaba de la cama

-El bebé un necesita a su madre, está muy pequeño y no lograra vivir sin ella

-Lo siento mucho pero ya lo hice, el bebé me lo llevare con su padre y con su nueva madre.

* * *

-Disculpe señorita-Dijo Naruto hablándole a la recepcionista

-Dígame señor

-Estoy buscando a mi novia, ella… Ella se acaba de aliviar

-Entiendo…-Abrió una enorme agenda-¿Cuál es el nombre de la señorita?

-Hinata Hyüga-La señorita comenzó a buscar

-Sí, ella está aquí. En el cuarto piso, cuarto 14, puede pasar-Le sonrió

-Muchas gracias-Y salió corriendo

Llegando al elevador, presiono el cuarto piso, no tardo mucho y al salir se encontró con Pain. Él salía de una de las habitaciones, corrió asía él y lo acorralo en una de las paredes

-¿Dónde está Hinata y mi hijo?-Dijo Naruto entre dientes, llevo su codo a la garganta de Pain-¡¿Dónde?!

-Na-Naruto… T-Tu padre… E-Él se lo lle-vo-Naruto aflojo su agarre

-¿Cómo dices?-Le pregunto Naruto y soltó completamente a Pain

Pain se llevó una mano a su cuello y comenzó a toser, Naruto se tomaba su cabello, Pain finalmente lo miro

-E-Ella está ahí…-Le informo-Necesitas verla, ella te necesita ver Naruto

Naruto asintió y se dirigió asía la puerta en donde Pain había salido antes. Entro con sumo cuidado, la luz estaba baja pero aun así podría vera a ella acostada, se acercó más asía la cama y cuidadosamente tomo su mano

-Hi-Hinata… Te juro que te regresare a nuestro hijo-Y beso su mano

Estaba por retirarse pero ella apretó su mano, Naruto la miro y vio que estaba por despertarse

-Na-Naruto-Kun…-Dijo Hinata entre sueño y de repente abrió los ojos

Esos ojos aperlados lo miraban a él, Naruto apretó más su mano

-¿Estoy soñando?-Dijo ella, Naruto negó con la cabeza

-No es un sueño, estoy aquí-Le dijo con un toque de dulzura. Hinata se sentó en la cama con cuidado

-Na-Naruto-Kun…-Y lo abrazo, estaba llorando de felicidad pues después de tanto lo tenía con ella por fin-N-Naruto-Kun, tu padre… Él se llevó a…

-Lo sé, lo sé-Deshizo el abrazo y la miro directamente a los ojos-Pero te juro que lo traeré de vuelta y formaremos una familia, Hinata yo…. Yo te lo juro-Y la beso tiernamente

Se separaron gracias al insistente sonido de un celular, el de Naruto. Miro la pantalla y era Karin y de inmediato contesto

-¿Qué sucede Karin?

-Naruto, mi tío acaba de salir y no solo

-¿De qué hablas?-Le dijo Naruto algo desconcertado

-Él… Salió con una enfermera y un… Un bebé

Naruto miro a Hinata, ella estaba tranquila pues sabía que él salvaría a su hijo y la llevaría con él

-Voy para la casa, te veo allá-Y colgó

Naruto se despidió de Hinata y salió de ahí. Tomo un taxi y se dirigió asía su casa. Le pago al taxista y entro a su casa

-¡Minato!-Lo llamo Naruto-¡Minato Namikase!

-Shhht-Lo cayo-Tu bebé está dormido-Naruto miro en sus brazos un pequeño bulto

Era su hijo, su pequeño. El de él y Hinata, lo tenía enfrente de él

-¿Lo quieres cargar?-Le dijo Minato, Naruto solo trago saliva y no dejaba de ver a su pequeño-Vamos no tengas miedo, yo te ayudare. No es tan complicado como parece

Naruto se acercó a ambos y tomo entre sus brazos a su pequeño y pudo notar que era idéntico a él de bebé

-Muy parecidos ¿No lo crees?

-¿Qué quieres para regresárselo a Hinata?-Minato negó con la cabeza muy lentamente

-No se lo regresare Naruto

-¿Por qué no?-Dijo este lo más tranquilo pues no quería despertar a su bebé

-Porque te casaras con Sasame Fūma y dirán que ese es el bebé de ambos y que esa era la razón por la que se casaron

-Pero… Los Fūma no estarán de acuerdo, Sasame mucho menos

-Lo están, los tres lo están. Su querida hija no puede tener hijos y para ellos eso es una deshonra total, así que les plante esto y aceptaron gustosamente y más Sasame, a ella le gustas Naruto

-Pero yo no estoy de acuerdo y no me gusta Sasame, él trato se rompió en el momento en que…

-Oh Naruto…-Le interrumpió Minato-Lo aras o si no tu querida Hinata pagara con sangre todos tus errores, así que tú decides hijo mío-Camino asía las escaleras-Cuida de tu bebé, Sasame vendrá más de rato a conocer a su nueva familia

-¡Lo are!...-Soltó de inmediato Naruto y sintió como su pequeño brincaba y de movía-Lo aré, no por ti ni por Sasame, lo are por mi hijo y Hinata…

* * *

Ya le dolía la espalda de estar todo el tiempo acostada, solo había caminado un par de momentos cuando Pain la llevo al auto para ir a casa y al legar a su departamento se encontraron con varios rostros conocidos incluyendo el de Jugo. Al verlo ahí casi sale corriendo a abrazarlo y él solo la miro y casi la obligo a ir a la cama

-¿C-Como esta Mei?-Dijo finalmente Hinata

-Ella está bien-Le dijo Jugo ayudándola a sentarse en la cama

-No mientas Jugo-Este soltó un pequeño suspiro-¿Qué le paso?

-Hinata… Ella perdió a sus bebés gracias a Pain-Hinata se quedó congelada al escuchar eso-Al parecer ella trataba de salvarte y dejarte irte con Naruto y él la cacho y…-Miro asía el techo

-¿Y?-Dijo Hinata con la voz temblorosa

-Él la golpeo tan fuerte que al instante aborto

-¡Pero llevaba más de 8 meses!

-Al parecer ella llevaba mal las cuentas ya que nunca se fue a checar más que para los exámenes de sangre que pidió Naruto

-D-Debes de estar llena de odio asía Pain-Dijo Hinata tomando su ahora vientre plano

-Ella quería venir y cuidarte pero Minato no la dejo

De repente la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a Pain con el celular en mano

-¿Sucede algo?-Dijo Jugo algo serio

-T-Tengo noticas…-Le enseño la pantalla a Jugo, este se puso de pie y miro la pantalla-Tenemos que decirle

-¡No!-Soltó Jugo de inmediato

-¿Decirme qué?

¡Nada! Ahora tu niño bonito largo-Dijo Jugo quien miraba a Pain y lo empujaba asía la puerta

-Pero… Él nos pidió que le dijéramos…

-¡Ya dije que no y punto!-Le dijo más molesto Jugo

-¿Decirme que Pain?-Volvió a insistir Hinata

Pain dirigió su mirada asía ella y suspiro

-Hi-Hinata, es sobre Naruto y tu bebé…-Comenzó Pain

-¿Qué le paso?-Dijo casi saltando de la cama

-No te levantes Hinata-Le dijo tiernamente Jugo, miro a Pain para que prosiguiera

-Él se casara dentro de poco y se llevara a tu hijo con él

-¿C-Como?

-Hinata, él se casara con Sasame Fūma y cuidara a tu bebé como suyo-Comento ahora Jugo

-N-No… N-Naruto…-Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir

Pain miro a Jugo algo triste por Hinata, Jugo la abrazo y Hinata comenzó a llorar aún más. Pain solo veía la escena y algo en su conciencia le decía que tenía que ayudarla a ser feliz

-H-Hinata… Tengo un plan-Y se ganó la mirada curiosa de Jugo

-¿Cuál?-Dijo curioso este

-Escapar, llevarla con Naruto sea como sea

-Y… ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? Hay miles de hombres de Minato, ellos le podrían informar

-La mayoría de los trabajadores son míos, ellos están de acuerdo conmigo de ayudarla a escapar de aquí sea como sea-Pain miro a Jugo ponerse de pie sin quitarle la vista de encima a Hinata

-¿Estás de acuerdo Hinata? ¿Quieres llevar a cabo su plan?-Hinata asintió y se quitó los rastros de lágrimas que recorrían sus rosadas mejillas-Bien, lo aremos esta noche

-Pero necesitamos tiempo Jugo-Dijo Pain algo sobresaltado

-¿Cuánto?-Dijo ahora sería Hinata

-Solo pido 3 días y serás libre Hinata-Chan…

 _ ***CONTINUARA***_


	11. Capitulo 11

**Lo siento mucho criaturas por la tardanza, ya lo tenía hace una semana hecho el capítulo pero surgieron dos cosas inesperadas: La primera fue que no tenía nada de inspiración (El calor me mato las neuronas xD) Y la segunda era por el internet (No tenía XC Soy pobre y no pague a la vecina a tiempo)**

 **Pero aquí lo tienen finalmente es poquito porque... La verdad no se porque escribí tan poquito (O.o) Pero bueno, prometo ahora si recompensarlo con el siguiente capítulo criaturas…**

 **A leer se ha dicho...**

* * *

 _ **¿Qué Debería Hacer?**_

 _ **Capítulo 11.**_

* * *

Ya habían pasado los 3 días que había pedido Pain, Hinata ya se podía mover con libertad y en varias ocasiones la llevaban al parque para así poder planear su escape. Este era hermoso, grandes árboles con frutas colgando de ellos, pequeños y sucios niños corriendo por todos lados y sus mamás detrás de ellos evitando que estos cayeran o se lastimaran

-Dentro de poco así estarás tu Hinata-Chan-Ella miro asía su derecha y miro a Pain, él también miraba a los niños jugando-Son tan lindos, me dan ganas de llevármelos a mi casa y cuidarlos…

-¡Pedófilo!-Le grito Jugo, Pain lo miro lleno de furia

-No lo soy, es solo que me encantan los niños

-¡Claro!-Rodo los ojos Jugo

-¡Es cierto!-Se puso de pie Pain y se paró enfrente de Jugo

-Eso duces ahora que no eres padre, cuando lo seas me dirás…-Se puso de pie-¡Hay Jugo! Tenías razón… Los niños son muy latosos, sucios y desordenados. Tocan todo con sus pequeñas manos pegajosas…-Cambio su voz tratando de sonar igual a Pain

Hinata moría de la risa con toda la rara escena de ambos, eso la distraía un poco y eso era lo que ambos querían y vaya que lo estaban logrando

-Ya… Basta de estupideces, no estamos aquí para eso-Dijo serio Jugo mientras tomaba asiento a la izquierda de Hinata

-¿De que querías hablar abuelo?-Le dijo Pain aún parado-Cuando me llamaste me dijiste que era algo relacionado con nuestro plan

-Y lo es, y…-Lo miro detenidamente-No me digas abuelo cara de niña-Pain entrecerró los ojos

-Ya, dejen de estar bromeando-Los interrumpió Hinata

-No era jugando lo de cara de niña, pero bueno… He conseguido lo necesario-Se relajó un poco Jugo

-¿A lo necesario te refieres a todo lo necesario para escapar con Hinata?-Pregunto Pain algo dudoso

-No… Me refiero a todo para hacer pastelitos con muchos moños y brillitos-Pain se cruzó de brazos y miro a Hinata

-Esta noche Hinata-Chan…-Agrego Pain ahora serio-Esta noche tú serás libre y tendrás a tu bebé de vuelta

* * *

-Es un verdadero placer señor Uzumaki…

-El señor Uzumaki es mi padre señora Fūma-Miro asía atrás donde se encontraban sus padres-Por favor llámeme Naruto solamente

-Oh, bueno… Naruto-Le sonrió la gentil señora que tenía enfrente de él-Sasame se está probando su vestido de novia, enseguida baja, pero pasen por favor-Y se retiró de la puerta

-*Por mí que nunca baje*-Se dijo así mismo Naruto y entro a la casa

-¿Un vaso de limonada señores Uzumaki?-Ambos asintieron-¿Naruto gustas?

-No, muchas gracias-Y se retiró asía lo que seguramente era la cocina

Mientras esperan a Sasame Naruto dio un pequeño recorrido por la enorme sala, esta se encontraba llena de fotografías de diferentes tamaños colgados en las paredes color salmón

-Un horrible habito de m-mi madre-Escucho detrás de él una voz femenina

Naruto giro sobre sus talones y se encontró con una muchacha mucho más bajita que él, de cabello naranja que le llegaba hasta su espalda, piel blanca y ojos color miel

-Usted debe de ser la señorita Fūma…-Se inclinó ante ella Naruto, no porque quisiera sino porque su padre lo había casi obligado a hacerlo

-No, no, no…-Lo tomo de sus hombros-No haga eso y por f-favor llámeme Sasame, después de todo…-Se sonrojo-M-Mañana seremos marido y mujer-Naruto trago lentamente saliva y forzó una sonrisa

-¡Naruto! Pero mira que grandes estas-Lo abrazo el padre de Sasame-Tan elegante como siempre-Lo miro de pies a cabeza-Pero dime ¿Qué haces aquí y a solas con mi hija?

-Papá… No está solo, vinieron sus padres con él-Le susurro Sasame-Él se… Naruto ha venido al e-ensayo de nuestra boda

-Oh, cierto se me había olvidado por completo

-Típico de ti Fūma-Le dijo Minato que ahora se encontraba detrás de Naruto

-Mi niña…-Interrumpió la madre de Sasame-El sacerdote nos espera en el despacho de tu padre-Sasame asintió

Los seis fueron asía el despacho, los padres de Sasame iban enfrente junto con los padres de Naruto. No tardaron mucho en llegar, entraron y efectivamente ahí se encontraba ya el sacerdote

-Pasen muchachos-Les ordeno este

Naruto le sonrió levemente a Sasame y le ofreció su brazo, ella gustosa lo tomo. Ambos entraron y tomaron sus lugares

-Bien, señor Uzumaki… Comienza usted

-Naru…

-¡Que comience le digo!-Naruto trago saliva y miro a Sasame

-C-Con esta mano yo sostendré tus anhelos…-Tomo una copa de vino-Tu copa nunca estará vacía…-Le sirvió un poco de vino a la copa de ella-Pues yo seré tu vino-Dejo la copa ya vacía y tomo una vela blanca-Con esta vela alumbraré tu camino en la oscuridad-Prendió su veladora y se la dio a ella, luego de la mesa tomo un pequeño anillo dorado-C-Con este anillo y-yo te pido que seas mi… Esposa señorita Fūma-Y le puso el pequeño anillo en su delgado debo

Todo a su alrededor se quedó en silencio, Naruto tomo con cuidado su mano y miro a Sasame quien en un minuto se le figuro a Hinata

-*Ella es con quien debería de estar ensayando esto…*-

Se imaginó su cabello largo azulado caer por su espalda con un hermoso vestido blanco, maquillada levemente gracias a su mejor amiga Sakura, peinada con una media coleta y su velo caer detrás. A su mejor amigo Sasuke esperando la señal para llevarle los anillos que ambos usarían…

-*Pero nada de eso pasara, no por mi padre… Hinata, esto lo hago por ti… Por ti y nuestro bebé…*-Soltó la mano de Sasame

-Muy bien, señor Uzumaki, veo que se los ha aprendido

-Así e…

-Bien señorita Fūma, le toca…

* * *

Ya era de noche y ella se preparaba para su escape con Pain y Jugo. Ellos le habían pedido que durmiera un poco y que ellos la despertarían pero por la emoción no podía conciliar el sueño, con tan solo pensar que recuperaría a su bebé y que por fin sería feliz

-*¿Cuándo será la boda de Naruto con Sa-Same?*-Pensó Hinata mientras miraba por la pequeña ventana. Cerro levemente los ojos y se llevó sus manos a su pecho-*Voy por ti mi bebito, porque tú eres mío…*-La puerta se abrió de golpe

-…Al igual que Naruto-Dijo Pain quien hablaba con otro sujeto

-¿P-Perdón?-Dijo Hinata algo sobresaltada

-¿Te sucede algo Hinata? Estas muy pálida-Se acercó a ella y le tomo la temperatura-Yo pensaba que estabas dormida

-N-No…-Miro al sujeto que se encontraba custodiando la puerta, Pain miro por encima de su hombro y luego miro a Hinata

-Oh… Él es Zabuza Momochi y detrás de él se encuentra su confiable amigo Haku-Y de la nada se asoma un niño de apenas 12 años de edad, Hinata no se imaginaba a un niño en ese lugar-Ellos nos ayudaran con respecto a nuestro plan-Agrego Pain

-Un gusto señorita Hyüga-Saludo Zabuza-Estoy a sus órdenes-Se inclinó un poco y luego regreso a su postura

-Al igual que yo-Agrego Haku tiernamente

Hinata les sonrió a ambos y quito la mano de Pain que aún se encontraba en su frente

-Bien… Hinata, el viaje será algo largo y necesitas dormir así que…-Miro asía la cama-Hora de dormir

Hinata camino asía esta y se sentó, Pain la cobijo como si se tratase de una niña pequeña. Miro salir primero a Haku y luego a Zabuza, Pain se alejó y apago las luces

-Descansa Hinata…-Le dijo y cerró la puerta detrás de él

-*Duérmete Hinata, por favor duérmete¨-Y lentamente cerros sus ojos

* * *

-Lo hiciste perfecto Naruto-Lo felicito su padre

-Emm… Si, genial-Alzo ambas cejas e hizo una mueca

-Yo sigo sin aceptar esto Minato-Protesto Kushina

-A mí no me digas nada, tú hijo así lo quiso o ¿No Naruto?

-Así es mamá-Fue asía donde estaba sentada ella-Yo así lo quise

-Aún sigo sin aceptarlo Naruto…-Se puso de pie-Si me disculpan, estoy algo cansada-Y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo

Naruto solo cerró los ojos y escucho los pasos de su madre alejarse, la comprendía ya que él también estaba sumamente cansado y lo único que deseaba era ir a dormir con su pequeño

-Naruto…-Lo llamo Minato, Naruto miro sobre su hombro

-¿Sí?-Lo dijo muy tranquilo ya que últimamente no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarse a él

-¿Ya saben cómo llamaran a su bebé? Tú y Sasame por supuesto

-Sí, pero solo le pondré mi apellido-Se puso de pie y se dirigió asía las escaleras

-¿Por qué?-Dijo Minato algo sobre asombrado, Naruto se detuvo

-Porque es mío, lo hable con Sasame y ella está de acuerdo con eso-Le respondió Naruto si siquiera verlo pues sentía que si lo hacia lo golpearía con todas sus fuerzas

-Sera hijo de ella también Naruto-Soltó de inmediato Minato, Naruto soltó un pequeño suspiro de cansancio

-Lo sé pero no me gusta cómo suena

-No entiendo Naruto

-Se llamara…-Tomo un poco de aire-Se llamara Boruto Uzumaki padre-Lo miro por encima de su hombro

Al ver que no decía nada dirigió su mirada asía enfrente y siguió su camino. No tardó mucho en llegar a su habitación, al entrar miro a la niñera del pequeño Boruto acomodarlo en su cuna

-Señor Uzumaki…-Lo llamo está casi susurrándole

-¿Sí?-Dijo algo cansado-¿Qué sucede Tayuya?

-El pequeño Boruto comió muy bien, lo bale y le puse ropa limpia, ahora se encuentra profundamente dormido y no se despertara hasta mañana por la mañana-Le informo Tayuya

-Muchas gracias, ya te puedes retirar

-Descanse señor

-Gracias e igualmente Tayuya. Hasta mañana

Vio salir a Tayuya y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, se dirigió asía la cuna de Boruto y lo miro por un segundo

-Te miras tan lindo durmiendo Boruto… Tú mamá, ella también debe de estar descansando ahora…-Tomo su pequeña manita-Ella te ama Boruto y te juro que la conocerás y nunca te separaras de ella…

Naruto se inclinó un poco para darle un beso corto a su pequeño y luego se alejó, miro su enorme cama y se recostó en ella. Como la echaba de menos, como extrañaba su suave aroma, su encantadora sonrisa y su largo y lindo cabello

-Hinata…-Soltó un suspiro-*Buenas noches Hinata*-Y cerro los ojos lentamente

* * *

Ojala hubiera estado dormida ese momento, lo deseaba pero era demasiado tarde, los gritos recorrían cada parte de aquella habitación, se oían pasos por todos lados tal vez hiendo y viniendo y cada vez se escuchaban más cercas. De la nada la puerta se abrió de golpe, Hinata juraría que había saltado un metro de la cama

-¡Hinata!...-Escucho gritar a Pain-¡Sal de ahí!

El muchacho que había entrado la tomo con fuerza de sus muñecas y la jalo fuera de la cama

-Tu vienes conmigo muñequita…-Le dijo el sujeto

-¡Suéltala maldito!-Era la voz de Pain, el sujeto miro por su hombro sin siquiera soltar a Hinata

-Primero muerto Pain…-Y volvió a verla, en sus ojos había maldad pura

Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería ni siquiera volver a ver esos ojos llenos de odio y maldad. Al poco rato de haberlo hecho sintió aflojarse el agarre del tipo, abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró nuevamente con esos ojos oscuros pero estos ahora estaban llenos de miedo, de la nada este comenzó a escupir sangre. Hinata aterrada miro asía el suelo pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que del pecho del sujeto sobre salía una mano

-Hinata no mires-Le ordeno Pain

Hinata estaba tan asustada que no lo hizo caso a Pain, estaba tan confundida, tan sobresaltada con todo eso, ¿Ese era el plan de Pain y Jugo? ¿Matar a todos sin dejar una sola persona viva?

-Ma-Maldito…-Le dijo el sujeto aun sin soltar completamente a Hinata-Él ve-vendrá por ti-Escupió más sangre

-¿Q-Qué has he-hecho?-Le pregunto aterrada Hinata

Pain ni siquiera la miro a ella, seguía estático mirando su mano y de la nada la saco con fuerza, Hinata escucho romperse algo dentro del tipo, este escupió más sangre y tan rápido como la soltó cayó al suelo como si de un tronco se tratase

-Él dijo que solo muerto re soltaría…-Dijo finalmente Pain mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su mano, esta estaba lleno de sangre hasta la altura del codo-Pues le concedí su deseo-Agrego, la miro detenidamente-Lo siento, se supone que no deberías de escuchar p ver eso…

-N-No po-podía dormir

-Ya veo-Se terminó de limpiar-Ahora por lo que veo no podrás hacerlo en un mes-Pain le acerco una maleta pequeña negra-Cámbiate, lo necesitas

Hinata tomo la maleta y Pain se llevó el cadáver dejando un gran rastro de sangre en el suelo y lo aventó afuera

-Te dejo cambiarte a gusto-Y cerró la puerta detrás de él

Hinata miro su blusa, esta tenía una gran mancha de sangre, se la quitó tan rápido como pudo y tomo otra blusa de la maleta. Esta era de manga larga y de color negra, se amarro su cabello en una coleta y salió de inmediato de esa habitación.

-¿Lista?-Le dijo Pain, ella solamente asintió-¡Vámonos!-Le ordeno a su gente que esperaba para catar sus ordenes

Hinata logro mirar a lo lejos a Zabuza y a Haku, estos también estaban cubiertos de sangre. Empezaron a caminar y más adelante Hinata miro una espantosa escena

-¿Q-Qué pa-so a-qui?-Pregunto Hinata mirando miles de cuerpos tirados por todas partes

-Lo que tenía que pasar para que tu fueras libre Hinata-Le informe Pain-Ahora si no te importa tenemos que apresurarnos

 _ ***CONTINUARA***_

* * *

 **¡Criaturas del yisus!**

 **Muchas gracias por su gran apoyo con esta historia, en verdad me han agradado todos sus comentarios (Hasta los de odio para Minato xD)**

 **Solo les informo que ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo y es más probable que lo tenga ya listo para el Viernes 2 de Junio para que estén súper atentos**

 **Sin más que informar me despido de ustedes**

 **¡Un saludo desde mi casita!:3**


	12. Capitulo 12

**Muy buenas criaturas del Yisus:3**

 **Aquí les traigo más de NaruHina 3 Espero y les guste porque ahora si ando inspirada (Según yo)**

 **Sin más que decir o agregar…**

 **A leer se ha dichox3**

* * *

 _ **¿Qué Debería Hacer?**_

 _ **Capítulo 12.**_

* * *

-Despierta Naruto…-Escucho una tierna voz hablarle-Hijo, despierta

Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente pero la luz le calaba, se llevó una mano a estos

-¿Qué hora es?-Le pregunto a su madre muy tranquilo tallándose los ojos

-Son las 12 pm-Le dijo tranquilamente, llevo una de sus manos a su cabello

-¡¿Qué?!-Salió disparado de la cama dejando en el aire la mano de su madre-Minato me va a matar, se supone que lo vería en la empresa temprano

-Descuida, él fue quien te dejo dormir hasta esta hora

-¿A sí?-Dijo Naruto dejando su ropa limpia en la esquina de su cama

-Sí, mañana verán todo lo que se supone que verían hoy…-Soltó un pequeño suspiro Kushina

-¿Sucede algo mamá?-Dijo Naruto poniéndole toda su atención

-Hijo…-Lo tomo de sus hombros-No te cases con Sasame, busca a esa muchacha y llévale a su pequeño, se feliz con ella-Le ordeno amablemente Kushina

-L-Lo siento mamá pero no…-Se alejó de ella

-Naruto, yo sé que no te gusta y mucho menos quieres a Sasame-Naruto giro sobre sus talones y miro en una de las esquinas su traje para esa tarde

-Esta tarde me caso con ella, no puedes hacer o decir nada mamá

-Sé que tu padre te amenazo con que si no lo hacías le haría daño a tu pequeño y a esa muchacha pero no lo hará lo cono….

-Y a ti-La interrumpió Naruto-Me amenazó con hacerle daño a Boruto, a Hinata y a ti

-Naruto…-Le dio una tierna sonrisa-Tu padre nunca me haría daño, él me ama, yo lo sé, lo conozco

-¡No lo conoces!-La miro, como odiaba ser él quien le dijera todo sobre lo que era consideraba como "El mejor esposo del mundo"-Mamá, sé que esta no es la manera de decírtelo pero en verdad tienes que saberlo…

-Naruto me estas asustando, ¿Qué sucede?-Naruto se dirigió asía donde estaba Kushina, la tomo de la mano y la dirigió asía el balcón-¿Naruto?-Dijo sin entender nada Kushina

-Mamá, escúchame con atención por favor-Kushina solo asintió-Mamá mi pa… Minato Namikase… Él nos ha estado engañando a todos, incluyéndote

-¿De qué hablas Naruto?

-Mi papá te ha estado engañando con Mei hace años

-No, ella era tu novia Naruto, ¿No lo recuerdas? Además tu padre nunca me sería infiel

-Mamá…-La tomo de ambas manos-Los bebés que esperaba Mei eran de él

-No Naruto, estas mal. Él no es asía, jamás

-¡Mamá por favor abre los ojos! Él…-Desvió su vista y soltó las manos de su madre

-¿Él que Naruto?-Naruto tomo aire

-El mando a matarla, pero solo logro que perdiera a los bebés, y lo sé porque ese día estaba con ella, en busca de Hinata

Kushina se quedó pasmada, tomo asiento en una pequeña banca que había ahí

-Na-Naruto…

* * *

Llevan mucho tiempo caminando asía la nada entre un montón de árboles

-Estamos en el bosque-Le informo Haku-Lo sé por el clima y los grandes árboles que nos rodean

-¿A dónde vamos?-Le pregunto Hinata

-En busca de Jugo… Él no está esperando junto a una camioneta y varios de los hombres de Pain-Comento Zabuza

-¿Falta mucho?

-No desesperes Hinata, llegaras a tiempo-Le contesto Pain que desde que habían salido de la casa se había mantenido callado-Solo se paciente y déjanos todo a nosotros

Hinata no dijo nada y todos comenzaron a caminar una vez más. Pain iba adelante de todos asegurándose que nadie los estuviera esperando para atacarlos, después de él los seguía Hinata y Haku quien se mantenía algo alerta y detrás de ellos venía Zabuza asegurándose de que nadie los estuviera siguiendo

-El equipo perfecto-Dijo burlón Haku

-Silencio pequeño…-Le dijo Zabuza algo serio

-¿Sucede algo?-Le pregunto Haku quien de inmediato se puso a la defensiva y comenzó a mirar por todos lados

-Escucho voces…-Agrego Pain-Deben de ser Jugo y los otros

-De todos modos no hay que bajar la guardia Pain-Le dijo Zabuza y este solamente asintió

-Iré primero, si no vuelvo en un minuto, corran asía bajo de la colina ¿Entendido?-Todos asintieron

Hinata vio a Pain alejarse, el miedo la invadió y cayó al suelo

-Señorita Hinata…-Dijo algo preocupado Zabuza y se acercó a ella para poder levantarla-¿Se encuentra bien?-Ella solo asintió sin dejar de ver el camino asía donde se había ido Pain-Descuide, se sabe cuidar solo

Luego de la nada se escucharon pasos, pasos que se escuchaban más y más cerca de donde estaban ellos

-Hinata…-Escucho una voz familiar-¿Dónde los dejaste Pain?

-Por ahí, a la vuelta-Le contesto

Hinata miro a Zabuza y este le sonrió ampliamente

-¡Hinata!-Dijo Jugo quien la miro tirada en el suelo a un lado de Zabuza-¿Qué le has hecho estúpido cara de niña?-Le dijo sumamente molesto a Pain

-N-Nada…-Se llevó una mano a su nuca y luego corrió asía ella

Jugo fue corriendo asía donde estaba Hinata tirada en la tierra, la cargo como si se tratase de su pequeña hija

-N-No te preocupes Jugo, solo estoy cansada, es todo-Le dijo Hinata

-¡Claro que vas a estar cansada! Estos cara de monos no saben tratar a una niña como tú

-¿C-Como me dijo señor?-Dijo algo indignado Haku

-¡C-A-R-A D-E M-O-N-O!-Le repitió Jugo sin siquiera verlo

-Me va a disculpar pero yo estuve todo el tiempo con ella y le di agua y comida durante toda la noche y parte de la mañana, así que no me diga que no se tratar a una señorita como ella-Haku casi se abalanza a Jugo

-Tranquilo Haku, solo lo dice jugando-Lo detuvo Pain de inmediato

-Sí, solo con ellos dos…-Miro a Haku y a Zabuza quien se mantenía a una distancia prudente-Tú sigues teniendo cara de niña-Sonrió un poco, Haku soltó un soplido y Zabuza solo soltó una pequeña carcajada-Vamos, tienen que descansar y Hinata darse un baño para ir con su bebé...

* * *

-¡Familia! El día de la gran boda ha llegado

Kushina se limpió las lágrimas y miro a Minato, este cambio su estado de ánimo al verlos

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto Minato

-No, nada…-Se paró Kushina-Bien, necesito arreglarme, los… Los veré esta tarde a… A ambos-Y salió corriendo de la habitación de Naruto. Minato solo la miro salir

-¿Qué le pasa a su madre?-Le pregunto a Naruto

-N-No lo sé… Debe de estar triste pues su único hijo se casara hoy y se ira a vivir lejos-Levanto una de sus cejas

-¡Vaya!-Dijo algo asombrado Minato-Así que siempre sí te decidiste a vivir lejos con Sasame y… Boruto

-Sí, así es… Nos iremos a…-Minato lo detuvo

-No, no, no, no… No me digas nada, solo quiero que nos vengan a visitar en vacaciones

-Sí, así será-Le sonrió-Bueno necesito alistarme e ir a ver a la futura señora Uzumaki

-Está bien tigre-Le giño un ojo y se dirigió asía la puerta, la abrió y se detuvo-Tienes 6 horas para ir y supervisar que todo va bien y regresar a alistarte Naruto-Y cerró la puerta detrás de él

* * *

Ya llevaban tiempo viajando en esa camioneta, ya comenzaba a sentirse acalambrada y también algo hambrienta

-Hey…-Le susurro Pain para no alarmar a los demás o desertarlos-¿Estas bien?

-Sí…-Le sonrió Hinata

-Estas sudando, ¿Estas nerviosa?

-Algo, es solo que…-Lo miro seriamente-Tú… Pain, ¿Sabes cuándo se casa Naruto?

-¿Aun lo quieres verdad Hinata?

-Y-Yo… Solo preguntaba p-porque a lo m-mejor viajan con mi bebé, y-yo no po-podría vivir c-con eso P-Pain

-Lo sé Hinata y te prometo que llegaras a tie…-Miro por el espejo retrovisor

-¿Qué sucede Pain?-Le pregunto Hinata algo sobresaltada

Pain no le respondió y piso a fondo haciendo que todos despertaran por el ruido del motor y el de las llantas al hacer contacto con el suelo

-¡Despierten todos!-Les grito Pain-Nos están siguiendo y necesito que protejan a Hinata

-Minato, él debió de haberlos mandado-Dijo Zabuza

-Pero no dejaron a nadie con vi-vida-Comento Hinata algo asustada

-Ese es el problema…-Dijo entre dientes Pain

Zabuza y Hinata se miraron entre sí, no entendían nada

-Minato llamaba cada día para saber todo. Como estabas, si te enfermabas, estornudabas o ibas al baño…-Comento Jugo-Al no responder a su llamado debió de mandar a estos sujetos a investigar…

-Y nos reconocieron-Piso a fondo Pain-Hinata… No está muy lejos la casa de tus padres

-¡No llegaremos!-Le grito Jugo a Pain

-¡¿Entonces a dónde voy?! Necesito ponerla a salvo Jugo-Le contesto mucho más tenso Pain

-A…-Soltó un suspiro Hinata-A la boda-Finalizo

-Hinata…-Dijo tiernamente Jugo-No podemos ir ahí, ese es el peor lugar para que estés a salvo

-¡Exacto! Minato estará ahí, tal vez hasta nos esté esperando ¡No! Es una mala idea señorita Hinata-Expreso su opinión Zabuza

-¡Lo sé! L-Lo sé, pero es la única manera de poder recuperar a mi hijo…

-¡Y a Naruto!-Le grito Pain algo molesto-Arriesgas tu vida, la de nosotros, la de tu bebé solo por ese imbécil que hoy se casara con otra…

-¡Pero no sabemos bajo qué condiciones P-Pain!-Le grito Hinata

Todos se quedaron callados, Pain manejo lo más rápido que pudo, miro asía su lado derecho y ahí se encontraba Hinata sumamente callada e incomoda

-Hi-Hinata…-Escucho a Pain hablarle pero ella no quiso voltear para nada-L-Lo ciento, es solo que tú… ¡Maldición!-Golpeo el volante

-Pain…-Lo llamo Jugo-No es buena idea, no ahora. Ya habíamos hablando de eso

-¡No! Es el momento Jugo-Este soltó un pequeño suspiro-Hi-Hinata tu sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ti más que estos idiotas

-¡Oye!-Le grito Haku quien se había mantenido alejado de la conversación, Zabuza lo tomo y lo jalo asía el tapándole la boca

-Hinata… Y-Yo… Me g-gustas

-L-Lo sé…-Le respondió Hinata

-¿D-Desde cuándo?-Le pregunto Pain algo sonrojado

-Desde la primera vez que vivimos juntos, d-desde el avión… Desde siempre P-Pain-Se sonrojo Hinata

* * *

-Señor… Los perdimos en la carretera. Al parecer van para la ciudad

-¡Inútiles! Ustedes eran más y no los pudieron detener-Dijo sumamente molesto Minato-Pero gracias por informarme su fracaso, síganla buscando y ya sabes qué hacer con ella

-Lo siento señor, la estamos buscando, no se preocupe señor

-¡Idiota!-Y colgó

-¿A quién le llamas idiota?-Escucho detrás de él

Giro sobre sus talones y miro a Naruto recargado en una de las paredes de su despacho, se tensó a un más al pensar que Naruto había escuchado todo, pero estaba tan tranquilo, o mejor dicho cansado de todo y él lo sabía perfectamente

-A nadie, bueno a uno de los decoradores de tu boda hablando de eso…-Lo miro de pies a cabeza-¿Por qué no estás listo aun?-Naruto llevaba puesto un pans gris de ejercicio, una camisa negra y una polera blanca con tenis del mismo color

-Fui a ser ejercicio-Camino asía él-O mejor dicho a distraerme un poco

-¿Nervios? Tranquilo, ya se te pasara. A mí me paso lo mismo con tu madre pero mírame ahora, feliz, mi matrimonio es perfecto y amo a tu madre-Naruto rodo los ojos y le dio la espalda

-Yo no diría eso…-Le confeso Naruto

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Alzo una de sus cejas

-Yo sé muchas cosas sobre ti, y no…-Negó con la cabeza-No te he mandado a investigar, eso lo he obtenido desde que comencé a buscar a Hinata

-¡¿De qué hablas Naruto?!-Alzo su voz

-¡De que sé que engañas a mi madre y que los gemelos que esperaba Mei eran tuyos!-Soltó de repente

La tranquilidad que lo había rodeado durante tanto tiempo se había ido, al fin había explotado y ya no soportaba portarse bien con él que por desgracia era su padre

-Naruto, no sé de qué hablas-Le dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo

-¡Por favor! Ella mismo me lo dijo, me dijo tu maldito plan. De que me querías controlar, pero no te va a funcionar Minato…-Fue directo asía la puerta del despacho

-Naruto, Naruto, Naruto…-Sonrió-¿No te das cuenta de que ya lo hice? Te tengo con las manos atadas a tu espalda. Te casaras con Sasame y junto con ella criaran a tu hijo y todo por una mocosa que no vale la pena

-¿Por qué?-Dijo Naruto sin voltear a verlo-¿Por qué la desprecias tanto? ¿Por qué me haces esto?-Apretó el picaporte con tanta fuerza que sus manos se volvieron blancas

-Porque ellos me echaron a la calle, me hicieron sufrir, los Hyüga merecen todo eso y más

-¡¿Todo por una maldita venganza?!-Le grito Naruto sin verlo aun

-No Naruto, también lo hago por ti. No quiero que te hagan lo mismo que a mí

-No te entiendo Minato-Soltó el picaporte y miro sobre su hombro a Minato-¿Qué te hicieron los Hyüga y por qué?

-Ellos… Yo me fije en la madre de Hinata mucho antes de que ambos nos casáramos, ella me amaba, yo la amaba… Pero ya la habían comprometido, la cambiaron por su actual empresa. Hiashi Hyüga, él…

-Él amaba a su esposa y nunca le fue infiel como lo hiciste tú con mi madre-Le reclamo Naruto

-Lo de Mei fue un error, nunca debí de meterme con ella, pero… Pero-Agacho su cabeza y suspiro, Naruto volteo a verlo directamente

-¡¿Pero qué?!-Le grito desesperado, necesitaba respuestas

-Ella me recordaba a la madre de Hinata, su forma de mirarme, de caminar, de expresarse… Esa noche, la que la hice mía… Yo estaba tomado, sumamente tomado. No sabía lo que hacía, cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada pensé en ti y en que la harías muy feliz ya que tú salías con ella y…

-Y me estás haciendo sufrir, me quitaste a la madre de mi hijo, me estas obligando a casarme con alguien a quien no amo, me obligas a estar con Sasame a la fuerza e irme lejos

-¡Todo se me salió de control Naruto!

-¡No hay excusa!

-N-Naruto-Su voz tembló

Era la primera vez que Naruto lo escuchaba así, tal vez la primera y la última vez

-N-Naruto… Perdóname por favor-Naruto lo miro un momento

-Tú… Tú no tienes perdón, ni mía, ni de mi madre. De nadie

Se volvió asía la puerta, lo miro por última vez y salió. Se dirigió asía su cuarto, cerró la puerta fuertemente.

La tarde dio comienzo, Naruto se dio un baño largo, se encontraba con la toalla enredada aun en su cintura y tenía otra en sus manos

-*No puedo, no puedo hacer esto*-Alguien toco la puerta-Adelante

La puerta se abrió dejando a la vista al azabache, este llevaba puesto su traje negro, su camisa blanca; esta no estaba abotonada completamente y la corbata sin atar

-¡Hey!-Lo saludo Sasuke-¿Cómo estas baka?-Fue asía él

-Sasuke… Me estoy arrepintiendo-Le confeso Naruto

-Aun estas a tiempo baka

-Pero no puedo hacerlo, no puedo arriesgarme

-Naruto, tu hijo está bien, busca a Hinata

-No…-Se sentó en su cama-Pero hablando de mi hijo, ¿Dónde está?

-Con Sakura y Sarada

-Cierto, se me había olvidado que ahora eres padre-Cambio su estado de ánimo-¿Cómo te va con tu vida de casado y de padre dobe?

-Hey…-Lo amenazó con un dedo-No me cambies el tema-Se sentó a un lado de él-Pero bien, estoy bien-Peino su cabello rebelde-Sarada es una niña adorable, ella y Sakura son todo para mí

-Y se nota-Confeso Naruto

-Naruto… Por favor, búscala

-¡Oye!...-Se puso de pie Naruto-Tal vez Sarada y Boruto sean novios cuando grandes

-Ni se te ocurra Naruto-Dijo entre dientes y se puso de pie Sasuke-Mi hija no se fijara en tu hijo, ni se te ocurra otra vez…

-Vamos Sasuke…-Alguien entro, Naruto y Sasuke voltearon

-Muchachos… ¡Naruto tápate!-Le grito Sakura quien llevaba a ambos bebés en sus brazos

* * *

-Hinata…-Toco su hombro para despertarla-Hemos llegado

Hinata se movió un poco y abrió los ojos, estaba ahí al fin, estaba enfrente de la casa de su secuestrador, de Minato Uzumaki, de Naruto, a unos pasos de su bebé. Bajo del auto tan rápido como pudo, tropezó con unas piedras pues sus piernas se encontraban adormiladas

-Por aquí…-Le informo Jugo quien corrió asía la puerta principal-¡Vamos, rápido, muévanse!-Les grito a los demás

Pain entro junto con una de las muchachas de servicio, la empujo asía Hinata y la pobre muchacha cayó al suelo

-¡Diles!-La levanto Pain

-L-La boda… E-Es en el p-patio tra-trasero-Dijo la muchacha asustada quien apuntaba asía una enorme puerta

Hinata sin decir nada corrió asía esta, la abrió de par en par y era cierto ahí se encontraban todos para dar inicio a la boda que estaba catalogada como la más esperada y fabulosa pues uno de los muchachos más guapos y él más deseado por las muchachas al fin contraria nupcias. Hinata dio dos paso asía al frente

-Hinata espera… La tomo de uno de sus hombros Pain y la jalo asía él-Debes de esperar un momento más, tu hijo no está aquí

-Ella no solo viene en busca de su hijo Pain-Le dijo algo burlón Jugo

-¿De qué hablas viejo?-Soltó a Hinata y le dio toda su atención

-De la verdad…-Se miró sus uñas-De que nuestra querida Hinata-Chan ha venido en busca de su amado y de su hijo

-E-Eso no es verdad o sí…-Miro asía Hinata-¿Es verdad eso Hinata?-Le pregunto algo asombrado

-S-Sí… Pain t-tú ya lo sabías. N-No he dejado de a-amar a Na-Naruto

* * *

Ya están casi todos ahí abajo-Le informo la pelirosa quien cargaba a ambos bebés

-Ya-Ya estoy listo-Dijo Naruto algo decaído

Sasuke se acercó a su amada esposa y tomo a su pequeña en brazos, Naruto se quedó ahí imaginando que con la que se iba a casar sería con Hinata, con su único y verdadero amor, con la madre de su pequeño Boruto.

-Naruto…-Escucho a alguien llamarlo desde la puerta-Ya estamos listos todos, Sasame solo espera que bajes tú para dar por iniciada la ceremonia-Naruto suspiro

-Ya voy madre, gracias

Miro a sus queridos amigos, vaya que ellos hacían una hermosa pareja y una excelente familia. Se preguntó si así se vería con Hinata y su bebé

-*Si mi historia hubiera sido diferente, si mi vida estuviera junto a la de Hinata todo sería diferente. Formaríamos una hermosa familia, sería infinitamente feliz. ¿Qué debería de hacer? ¿Casarme con Sasame para que Hinata sea feliz con alguien más? ¿Salir huyendo con Boruto y buscarla? ¿Poner en riesgo mi vida y la de ella? ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué haría el Naruto de hace años? ¿Qué?*-

-Vamos Naruto…-Le dijo Sasuke resinado a ver a su mejor amigo a una vida llena de amargura

-*Todo lo hago por el bien de ambos, el de mi hijo y el de ella*-Soltó un corto suspiro

-¿Estas bien Naruto?-Le pregunto Sakura, Naruto trago saliva

-Sí, solo son nervios. Aunque no me case por amor, odio la idea de que todo el mundo tenga su atención a mí-Abrió la puerta-Bien, es hora

Y camino asía las escaleras p ara así ir a al patio trasero. Llego asía aquellas puertas pintadas de café. Naruto sintió que esas puertas se hacían más y más grandes, tomo el picaporte y abrió ambas puertas a la par dejando ver el enorme patío decorado con flores rosas y blancas y uno que otro toque de amarillo, sillas de madera blancas con listones rosas y un par de sillas al frente de un altar donde estaría Sasame y él. Miro a su padre hasta el frente, como odiaba verlo sonreír, como odiaba verlo feliz por su dolor

-¿N-Naruto?-Dijo Sakura algo preocupada por él-¿Sucede algo?

-Es tu padre, ¿Cierto?-Le pregunto Sasuke quien ya sabía la respuesta

-Ese bastardo…-Dijo entre dientes-Merece la muerte y estando 10 metros bajo tierra… Solo así lo podría perdonar por todo lo que nos ha hecho a Hinata y a mí

-¡Naruto, hijo!-Lo llamo Minato-Vamos, la ceremonia está por iniciar, solo te esperábamos a ti…

 _ ***CONTINUARA***_


	13. Capitulo 13

**Bien criaturas continuemos donde nos quedamos…**

 **Espero y les guste porque ya estamos muy cerquita del final de esta historia y asía sabremos juntos el destino de Minato ¡Muajajajaja! Ok no.-.**

 **Sin más que agregar**

 **A leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

 _ **¿Qué Debería Hacer?**_

 _ **Capítulo 13.**_

* * *

-*Todo lo hago por el bien de ambos, el de mi hijo y el de ella*-Soltó un corto suspiro

-¿Estas bien Naruto?-Le pregunto Sakura, Naruto trago saliva

-Sí, solo son nervios. Aunque no me case por amor, odio la idea de que todo el mundo tenga su atención a mí-Abrió la puerta-Bien, es hora

Y camino asía las escaleras p ara así ir a al patio trasero. Llego asía aquellas puertas pintadas de café. Naruto sintió que esas puertas se hacían más y más grandes, tomo el picaporte y abrió ambas puertas a la par dejando ver el enorme patío decorado con flores rosas y blancas y uno que otro toque de amarillo, sillas de madera blancas con listones rosas y un par de sillas al frente de un altar donde estaría Sasame y él. Miro a su padre hasta el frente, como odiaba verlo sonreír, como odiaba verlo feliz por su dolor

-¿N-Naruto?-Dijo Sakura algo preocupada por él-¿Sucede algo?

-Es tu padre, ¿Cierto?-Le pregunto Sasuke quien ya sabía la respuesta

-Ese bastardo…-Dijo entre dientes-Merece la muerte y estando 10 metros bajo tierra… Solo así lo podría perdonar por todo lo que nos ha hecho a Hinata y a mí

-¡Naruto, hijo!-Lo llamo Minato-Vamos, la ceremonia está por iniciar, solo te esperábamos a ti

-Perdón, no era mi intención hacerlos esperar-Dijo sarcásticamente Naruto-Acabemos con esto por favor-Y se dirigió asía el altar

* * *

Pain había convencido a Hinata de esperar a su señal para así dar por terminada la ceremonia y recuperar a Naruto y a su pequeño pero en realidad lo que él deseaba es que se arrepintiera de esto y solo escapara con su bebé, él la amaba, la amaba según mucho más que el propio Naruto. Él había arriesgado todo por ella, había tirado a la basura su trabajo, a un buen suelto y una buena vida, había dejado todo por ella

-Ahí esta Naruto-Dijo muy emocionada Hinata, Pain miro asía donde apuntaba ella

-Hay que esperar un poco más

-Pero… Ahí está su bebé y él… ¿Por qué esperar Pain?-Dijo sin entender Zabuza-Ataquemos, y así la señorita puede escapar con su novio y el bebé

-¡No! Hay que esperar al momento adecuado

-No te entiendo Pain, ¿A qué momento hay que esperar?-Dijo muy confundido Jugo

-Al momento en que llegue la novia, al momento en que el padre diga que: "Hay un impedimento"

-¿Por qué a ese momento señor Pain?-Dijo Haku

-Porque así el padre no querrá casar a Naruto con Sasame pues hay en realidad un impedimento, Hinata

-¿Estás de acuerdo Hinata-Chan?-Le pregunto Haku

Pero Hinata no respondía pues se había quedado admirando a Naruto desde lo lejos, para ser especifico desde uno de los arbustos detrás del altar, ese lugar era perfecto pues se veía asía todos ángulos. Hinata miro de pies a cabeza a Naruto, este llevaba su traje de novio color negro, su camisa blanca y su corbata color rosa. Naruto no dejaba de moverse, Hinata sabía perfectamente el motivo o eso le decía su sexto sentido

-*Él no desea casarse, él me ama a mí y a nuestro pequeño*-Miro a su amiga cargar a su bebé que se encontraba en una mantita de tela color blanca-*Mi bebé, espérame, ahora mamá va por ti*-

Se escuchó la música de fondo, esa era la señal de que la novia entraba. Hinata miro asía el frente y era ciertas sus sospechas, Sasame estaba entrando tomada de la mano de su padre. Llevaba su típico vestido blanco con encajes color rosa, su velo tapaba su rostro

-Mucho rosa hace que mis ojos lloren…-Comento Jugo algo burlón

-No se distraigan, en cualquier momento Minato querrá adelantar la boda, sabe que pensamos venir por el bebé de Hinata-Dijo serio Pain

-Yo no puedo esperar…-Dijo Zabuza-Hay que hacerlo ahora Pain, o… ¿Quieres hacer una entrada dramática?-Se le quedo mirando

-¡Al carajo! Ya me tienen arto, hay que hacerlo ahora-Miro a Hinata quien estaba hincada-Tú te quedas aquí a esperarnos, esto puede ser peligroso-Hinata se puso de pie

-No, es mi hijo Pain-Dijo sin titubear-Yo los acompañare-Pain rodo los ojos y miro a Jugo

-Cuídala, no puedo con todo a la vez-Jugo solo asintió-Andando…

Todos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron asía el altar, Pain de la nada dio un gran salto cayendo al frente de Naruto y Sasame

-Hola Naruto…-Le dijo mientras se ponía en su estatura, le sonrió como un psicópata-¿Te acuerdas de mí?-Naruto dio un paso asía atrás, miro sobre su hombro a Minato

-Na-Naruto…-Dijo algo asustada Sasame-¿Lo conoces?

-Oh linda…-Dijo Pain, miro caer a un lado de él a Zabuza y a Haku-Claro que me conoce ¿O no Naruto?-Naruto iba a contestarle

-¿Qué haces aquí maldito?-Le interrumpió Minato, este estaba sumamente molesto

-Vengo por alguien…-Miro a Sakura y luego a su bebé, Sakura lo tapo con sus manos y Sasuke le dio a Sarada y se puso delante de él

-¿P-Por qui-quien?-Dijo finalmente Naruto

Pain volvió a sonreír, miro asía atrás de él y se puso de costado dejando ver a Jugo y a Hinata. Naruto se tensó más y miro a su padre quien no dejaba de verla, sus ojos reflejaban odio

-Minato Namikase…-Dijo Hinata-Vengo por lo que es mío

-¿Qué es tuyo?-Dijo burlón Minato

-No te hagas padre…-Dijo Naruto entre dientes, miro a Sasuke y este asintió

Sasuke tomo a Sakura junto a ambos bebés, estos corrieron asía donde estaba Hinata. Minato se puso de pie

-¡¿A dónde van?!

-A entregarle mi hijo a su madre, nunca debiste de haberlo separado de ella-Le contesto Naruto

-N-Naruto…-Lo miro algo confundida Sasame

-Lo siento Sasame, no puedo, no puedo casarme contigo amando a alguien más y ese alguien es ella-Apunto con su vista a Hinata-Ella es la madre de mi hijo, lo siento. ¡Queda cancelada la boda!

-Y-Yo entiendo Naruto-se acercó a él, lo abrazo y le dijo al oído-Ve y recupera a tu familia Naruto, se feliz y por mí no te preocupe-Se separó de él y le sonrió ampliamente

-Estoy cansado de ti pequeña mocosa babosa-Dijo Minato más que molesto-Esto se acaba aquí

Minato corrió asía donde estaba Hinata con su bebé con una arma en mano, Naruto al ver o que trataba de hacer su padre corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se interpuso entre Hinata y él

-¡Quítate Naruto!-Le ordeno su padre-¡Quítate o te mato a ti también!

-Adelante, hazlo. Mata a tu único hijo, a tu único nieto y todos te mataran a ti-Miro asía atrás de Minato

Ahí se encontraban Pain, Zabuza, Haku, Sasuke y Jugo quien lo apuntaban con armas en mano, Minato bajo la arma

-Lo sabía, no podrías matarme-Dijo Naruto, acordando a lo que una vez él le había dicho-Muy en el fondo me quieres y me agradeces de darte un poco más de familia Minato

-No, jamás te lo agradecería Naruto-Y lo volvió a apuntar-Nunca debiste de desobedecer mis órdenes

-Pero siempre lo he hecho padre-Le dijo burlón Naruto-¡Me largare lejos de ti con mi hijo y Hinata!-Lo amenazo-Y nunca sabrás nada de mí y ni de mi madre-Minato sonrió

-Lárgate, no me interesa, pero tu madre se quedara conmigo porque ella así lo desea-Volvió a bajar la pistola, giro sobre sus talones y miro a los demás apuntándolo con sus armas, pero eso no le importo en lo absoluto y camino a un lado de Pain y Sasuke. Se detuvo al estar cerca de ambos-Oh… Se me olvidaba una cosa

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo molesto Naruto quien abrazaba a Hinata

-Olvídate de que alguna vez tuviste padres, tú serás como un mal sueño Naruto y nunca uses mi apellido o el de tu madre-Y volvió a girar y se retiro

Naruto no podía creer que todo esto estuviera pasando, al fin tenia lo que tanto quería a Hinata y a su pequeño junto a él

-Hi-Hinata…-Dijo Sakura quien estaba por llorar-¡Al fin te tengo cerca!-Y corrió para abrazarla

-Sa-Sakura…-Dijo algo asombrada-¿Es-Es tu bebé?

-Sí, así es…

-No es por ser mala persona verdad, pero no estamos seguros aquí-Dijo Jugo interrumpiendo

-Es verdad, hay que irnos-Comento Pain

-Naruto…-Dijo Sasuke-¿A dónde irán?-Naruto suspiro y logro el dulce aroma de su Hinata

-No lo sé, pero es verdad lo de dice Pain. Hay que irnos de aquí

-Se pueden ir a una de mis cabañas, Minato nunca supo de ellas-Les ofreció Pain

-G-Gracias Pain, pero no podemos aceptarla-Dijo muy agradecida Hinata-Has hecho mucho por nosotros

-No lo hago por ustedes-Dijo serio-Lo hago por el pequeño, él no tiene la culpa de nada-Miro a Sasuke-Si gustas ustedes también pueden ir, no hay problema

-Muchas gracias P-Pain-Le sonrió

-Andando…

* * *

-Minato, tranquilízate…-Le ordeno Kushina

-¡No puedo!-Aventó un vaso de vidrio-Tu hijo, ese estúpido

-Por favor Minato, tu sabias que esto pasaría

-¿Por qué Kushina? Yo le di todo, no le faltaba nada

-Minato… Le quitaste su felicidad, secuestraste a esa muchacha y lo querías casar con Sasame

-Pero era por su bien Kushina

-No Minato, su mejor bien era con Hinata Hyüga, él es muy feliz con ella

-¡No! ¡Jamás lo voy a aceptar! ¡Jamás voy a aceptar que un Hyüga este en mi familia!

-¡Minato Namikase!…-Le alzó la voz por primera vez en su vida Kushina-¡Te tienes que calmar! Naruto hizo su vida y lo tienes que aceptar, es tu único hijo Minato y no lo puedes alejar

-¿Quieres ver que sí puedo?

-Minato por favor

-Kushina, eres la mejor esposa que alguien puede tener… Yo nunca te merecí y te sigo sin merecer…-Se incoó en frente de ella-Por favor vete, se libre, ve y se feliz con alguien que admire tu hermosura, tu cariño y comprenda todo de ti

-Minato… Minato…-Se incoó-No quiero a nadie más que ti, sé que me has fallado en ocasiones, siempre lo he sabido pero me hacia la desentendida por Naruto

-Ya… Él no está aquí, así que comprenderé que te quieras ir-Tomo una botella que estaba en el suelo-Me quedare sin nada y moriré solo como un perro porque me lo merezco-Y dio un largo trago

-No Minato, nunca has estado solo y menos ahora, me tienes a mí

-Kushina… No te merezco, en verdad no te merezco-Tomo su mejilla-Tan hermosa por dentro y por fuera, tan comprensiva conmigo, tan cariñosa y llena de bondad… Pero jamás te condenaría a estar con alguien como yo

-Por favor Minato-Le quito la botella de la mano-Deja de torturarte así, ve y busca a tu familia y recupérala

-Jamás Kushina, nunca… No me permitiría a mi único hijo verme así

-¿De qué hablas Minato?-Le sonrió y le tomo su otra mejilla

Su piel era cálida y lisa, sin ninguna imperfección y hasta ahora se daba cuenta. Había estado tan obsesionado con aquel recuerdo de aquella mujer que no se había dado cuenta de que se había ganado la lotería con tener a su lado a Kushina Uzumaki a su lado. Minato cerró sus ojos lentamente y le sonrió a esposa

-¡Minato!-Grito Kushina sumamente preocupada-¡Minato! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Minato!-Lo tomo entre sus brazos-¡Minato! No te duermas ¿Qué te pasa?

-Ku-Kushina…-Dijo en un suspiro-Te amo Ku-Shina… Eso tenlo por s-seguro y-y espero que me p-perdones algún d-día-Y cayo desmayado en sus brazos

-¿Minato?-Lo movió un poco-¡Minato, despierta Minato!...

 _ ***CONTINUARA***_

* * *

 **Criaturas, sé que es poco pero estoy dejando lo mejor al final xD**

 **Les informo de una vez que solamente quedan 2 capítulos más :C y ya estoy avanzándole al siguiente, así que los espero el viernes 9 de Junio (Día de mi cumple ja x3 pero lo tendrán descuiden) Así que hasta aquí dejo este capítulo.**

 **Me he dado cuenta de que escribo mucho la palabra: _Sumamente_ xD**

 **¡Se cuidan y que pasen lindo fin de semana!:3**


	14. Capitulo 14

**¡Criaturas del Yisus!**

 **He regresado, sigo viva y vieja jaja xD**

 **Lamento mucho el retraso criaturas pero se me complicaron un poco las cosas ya que ando en busca de trabajo y en esta semana tengo dos exámenes más y al fin terminare. Y además me he quedado sin ideas (Y me lleve más de una semana de fiesta por mi cumple XD)**

 **Pero para disculparme les aviso que habrá lo que tanto me han pedido…**

 _LEMON ;)_

 **Bueno, bueno… Los dejo…**

 **A leer se ha dicho criaturas y espero que lo disfruten:3**

* * *

 _ **¿Qué Debería Hacer?**_

 _ **Capítulo 14.**_

* * *

Ya ha pasado 1 año desde que Naruto se había alejado de lo que él consideraba su familia, una que en realidad solo era un espejismo en la cual había salido bien librado. Había salido de todo gracias a la ayuda de su querida Hinata y su pequeño Boruto, había levantado con sangre y sudor su propia empresa y vaya que le había dado muy buenos ingresos, Sasuke había renunciado a la empresa de Minato Namikase y había empezado a trabajar a lado de su gran socio.

-¿Qué tanto piensas?

-En nada en realidad

-No me engañas Naruto, te conozco perfectamente. Anda, dime ¿Qué sucede?

-Mi madre, ella… Se ha puesto en contacto conmigo o al menos lo intenta

-¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Que no le respondo-Se puso de pie y alejo su silla

-Naruto… Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, tu padre actuó solo en todo y además ha pasado 1 año entero ¿No crees que le deberías de perdido avisar que estas bien?

-Lo sé, pero a veces pienso que es Minato quien está detrás de todo y que solo quiere seguir jodiendo mi vida… Nuestra vida, la mía, la de Hinata, la de Boruto

-Naruto, yo no creo que él esté detrás de esto. Él mismo te dijo que te fueras lejos y que nunca lo buscaras-Naruto soltó un pequeño suspiro-¿Tengo razón verdad?-Sonrió el azabache

-Dobe… Siempre la has tenido

-Entonces…-Tomo el teléfono de su escritorio y se lo paso a Naruto, este lo tomo indeciso-¿Qué esperas márcale?

Naruto miro el teléfono y empezó a marcar, sus dedos temblaban y sentía como su respiración se aguitada poco a poco. Miro la puerta abrirse, Sasuke miro sobre su hombro. La puerta se abrió a la par

-Lo siento muchachos pero Naruto…-Lo miro la pelirosa-El regalo que pediste está aquí

-¿Regalo?-Dijo sorprendido Sasuke quien dirigió su mirada asía su socio

-Oh… Cierto, se me había olvidado avisarte Sasuke

-Como es tu costumbre baka, ¿De qué se trata ahora?

-Mi aniversario, sé que no me he casado con Hinata ni nada pero ella siempre me ha dicho que quiere celebrar que al fin podremos estar juntos y me puse a pensar que porque no proponerle matrimonio a Hinata este día

-Muy bien pensado Naruto-Le dijo muy emocionada Sakura quien fue a un lado de su esposo-No hay mejor manera que proponérselo de esta manera-Le sonrió a Sasuke

-Bien, ve. Yo me encargo de todo lo de aquí

-Y yo de Boruto

-¡¿Otra vez?!-Dijo algo molesto Sasuke

-Sí Sasuke-Kun, ¿Algún problema?

-*Sí, que mi niña se está juntando mucho con él y luego se aran grandes amigos y terminaran juntos al igual que tú y yo, no pienso tener un nieto Uzumaki, de por si tolero a Naruto. Ya me imagino como será Boruto* Nada, es solo que ya se les está haciendo costumbre que lo cuidemos nosotros-Dijo Sasuke quien miro al escritorio de Naruto y tomo un montón de papeles

-Vamos cariño, somos sus padrinos. No hay nada de malo-Le dijo tiernamente Sakura-Descuida Naruto, yo me encargare de Boruto

Naruto sonrió en agradecimiento y miro a Sasuke

-Oh y sobre lo que hablábamos antes…-Se llevó una mano a su nuca-Luego le llamo, solo… Necesito saber que decirle

-Sí, sí, sí… Ve, anda, córrele…-Lo ignoro por completo Sasuke

Naruto corrió asía la puerta y salió corriendo de ahí. Sakura solamente se le quedo mirando a Sasuke

-¿De que hablaba Naruto?

-¿Eh?-La miro-Oh sobre su madre

-¿Qué hay con ella? Pensé que Naruto no quería saber nada de sus padres

-De hecho…-Soltó un suspiro y dejo de lado lo que hacía-Solo es de Minato, pero según su secretaria y él su mamá lo está buscando pero él no quiere contestarle porque piensa que Minato está detrás de todo

-Pero yo que sepa, ella no sabía lo que hacía Minato con la vida de Naruto, ella no tiene la culpa-Sakura se acercó a su esposo y lo tomo de su saco

-E-Eso es lo que y-yo le dije-Se puso nervioso por el acercamiento de ella

-¿Nervioso cariño?

-U-Un poco… ¿Sucede algo?

-No, nada-Lo beso apasionadamente

-S-Sakura aquí no, vamos a mi oficina y ahí…-Trago saliva-Hablamos…

* * *

Ya había llegado al lugar que la había citado, llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco con un escote en v, este estaba decorado con encaje negro y en su cintura llevaba un listón del mismo color. Entro al edificio y adentro miro una mesa decorada con un mantel blanco y uno más pequeño encima de este color rojo, unas veladoras alumbrando todo el lugar y pétalos de rosas rojas esparcidas por el suelo del lugar y aun lado de la mesa se encontraba su amado Naruto

-Bienvenida Hinata-Lo miro y llevaba un traje puesto color negro, su camisa blanca ajustada y su corbata negra ajustada perfectamente y un ramo de rosas en sus manos-Hace mucho que te esperaba

-L-Lo siento…-Se dirigió asía él

Naruto dejo el ramo de flores en la mesa y muy caballerosamente separo la silla de la mesa así dejando que Hinata se sentara, estando completamente cómoda Naruto tomo el ramo

-Estas son para ti Hinata-Chan-Se las entrego

-E-Están muy li-lindas-Se sonrojo

-No tanto como tú cariño-Hinata se puso roja como un tomate y Naruto sonrió ante su acto tan tierno-¿Lista para cenar?

-Sí-Dijo muy tierna

-Bien porque prepare lo que tanto te gusta

-¿A-Así?

-Sí, voy por los platillos. No tardo-Y salió del lugar

Naruto corrió asía la cocina y miro un momento a su bellísima novia, su cabello corto que rosaba en su delgado cuello blanco, sus ojos enfocados tiernamente asía el ramo que él mismo le había dado y su hermoso vestido

-He Naruto-Kun…-Lo llamo Hinata

-¿Sí?-Dijo Naruto quien estaba algo ocupado en la cocina

-¿Qué significa esto?-Cuestiono Hinata

-¿Qué?-Y se fijó por la puerta

Hinata traía en sus manos una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul cielo

-Oh… Eso…-Salió de la cocina y se dirigió asía ella-Eso es una de mi sorpresa, ábrela-Y ella lo hizo dejando a la vista un pequeño anillo decorado con una piedra brillante-Hi-Hinata-Chan…-Se incoo Naruto-¿T-Te gustaría ser mi esposa?

-Na-Naruto-Kun…-Se sonrojo completamente-A-Acepto-Y se lanzó a los brazos de Naruto

-Bueno futura señora de Uzumaki…-Se puso de pie sin separarse de ella-Iré por la cena-La miro por un momento-*Vamos Naruto, no es momento de ponerte a pensar en esas cosas, esta noche no…*-Fue así a la cocina y tomo los platillos ya preparados, soltó un pequeño suspiro y comenzó a caminar-*Si sale todo bien, tal vez si*

Le dio su primer platillo a Hinata y luego puso el suyo en la mesa. Hinata miro como tomaba asiento y Naruto asintió para que ambos comenzaran a comer. No tardaron mucho en terminar la deliciosa cena que había preparado Naruto

-Estaba delicioso Naruto-Kun-Dijo Hinata después de terminar su ultimo bocado

-Que bueno que te allá gustado, lo hice especialmente para ti

-Te debió de costar mucho hacerlo

-Sí, me desespere para rellenar las pechugas… ¡De pollo!-Dijo nerviosamente

-¿Sucede algo Naruto-Kun?

-No, nada…-Levanto los platos-Iré a lavarlos, tu descansa Hinata-Chan-Y se retiró casi corriendo de ahí

Hinata se puso de pie y fue así a la cocina donde Naruto luchaba con su yo interior

-*Vamos Naruto pídeselo, ya tienen un hijo, no seas estúpido*-

-No, no, no… Ella no lo desea y yo… Tampoco

-*¡¿No lo deseas?! Llevas esperando más de un año y lo único que has utilizado es a Manuela, eso no es justo*

-Lo sé… Pero debo de ser paciente, ella…

-¿Naruto?-Dijo Hinata al escuchar que hablaba solo-¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, solo canto-Le sonrió

-Déjame ayudarte Naruto

-No, no, no Hinata, no es necesa…

Hinata no le importo que Naruto se negara a su ayuda y se pudo enfrente del lavabo y le dio la espalda a él dejando que sus glúteos rosaran su parte intima

-Hi… Hina… Hinata…

-¿Sí Naruto-Kun?

-Y… Yo… Yo pue… Yo puedo solo

-No, descuida Naruto-Kun yo te ayudare-Le sonrió y comenzó a lavar las vasijas

Naruto no se apartó de ahí, el suave aroma de Hinata llego hasta su nariz y como amaba ese suave olor

-Hi-Hinata… Ya no puedo más-Y la cargo

La dejo en la barra y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente

-N-Naruto-Kun…-Dijo Hinata entre jadeos

Naruto inmediatamente se retiró de ella, Hinata se sonrojo por completo

-L-Lo siento H-Hinata-Chan…-Miro asía otro lado-Y-Yo n-no me p-puedo contener, e-en verdad l-lo siento mucho

Naruto se iba a retirar de ahí pero Hinata lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo asía ella

-Hi-Hinata-Chan-Dijo Naruto a centímetros de su rostro tan perfecto

-Y-Yo… Quiero…-Se puso totalmente roja-Q-Quiero s-ser t-tuya una v-vez más

-*Hinata a pesar de que ya ha sido mía aún se sigue poniendo nerviosa en mi presencia, al t-tocarla… Yo quiero hacerlo*-

Sin más Naruto la tomo de la cintura haciendo que sus cuerpos encajaran perfectamente como dos piezas de rompecabezas. Esa noche Naruto haría suya a Hinata una vez más, esa noche volvería a sentir su piel, volvería a sentir como su piel se erizaba bajo la suya. La beso apasionadamente, la necesitaba hace tanto tiempo y ese era el momento, la cargo y la llevo asía la recamara y la coloco suavemente en la cama. Naruto la admiro

-*Es tan bella, su cabello corto, su piel suave… Ella*-Comenzó a quitarse su saco

Hinata se puso de pie y lo ayudo a desabotonar su camisa, por cada botón Hinata se ponía más y más roja y sentía su corazón latir más fuerte que nunca. La camisa salió volando a una de las esquinas de la habitación y volvió besarla, esos suaves y cálidos labios. La necesitaba ahora, la quería hacer suya pero no quería lastimarla

-N-Naruto-Kun…-Escucho su suaves voz llamarlo-Y-Yo… Q-Quiero… Q-Que me hagas t-tuya

Y sin más Naruto se inclinó asía ella sin aplastarla. Subió su mano asía el final de su vestido, jugo con el borde y sintió como Hinata soltaba pequeños suspiros

* * *

-Karin… Necesito comunicarme con él

-Lo sé tía… Pero él no quiere saber nada de él-Le contesto Karin algo preocupada por el estado de su tía

-Karin… No es por él, no es por Minato, soy yo… Karin, lo necesito

-¿Le has marcado?-Kushina asintió-¿Y no te contesta?

-No, le marco a su oficina y su secretaría siempre menciona que está ocupado o en una junta

-Bueno eso es cierto, yo también trabajo con él tía y todo el tiempo está ocupado-Kushina soltó un pequeño suspiro

-Entiendo Karin…Le sonríe ampliamente-De todos modos seguiré intentando comunicarme con él

Kushina se puso de pie y camina asía la puerta

-Nos vemos luego Karin-Abrió la puerta y salió

-¿Quién era?-Karin giro sobre sus talones y muro a su actual pareja

-Nadie idiota-Le sonrió Karin a Suigetsu

-¡Oh! Vamos cariño… ¿Era tu amante?-Soltó una pequeña carcajada

-¡No!-Lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y lo jala asía ella-Sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti tonto-Y lo besa tiernamente

-Si, eso decías cuando estabas con Sasuke…-Karin lo suelta

-¡¿Pero con quien estoy ahora?!

-Conmigo, es más que obvio-La tomo de la cintura y la beso-Te amo Karin Uzumaki…-La miro tiernamente y tomo un mechón de cabello

-Suigetsu Hōzuki…-Se sonrojo Karin-Yo te amo a ti-Lo beso como si lo necesitara

Suigetsu la cargo y la llevo asía su recamara

-¿Q-Qué h-haces?-Dijo aun sonrojada Karin

-Te are mía Karin de Hōzuki…-Y como pudo se quitó su camisa

* * *

-Vamos Hinata-Chan-Se posiciono arriba de ella

-*Bien Hinata, llego el m-momento… U-Una vez más serás suya… N-Nada de n-nervios*-Asintió para que Naruto diera comienzo

Hinata sintió como el miembro de Naruto se introducía en ella lentamente

-Uf… Parece como si nunca hubieras sido mía… Como si nunca hubieras tenido un bebé mío Hinata-Chan-Comento Naruto y sintió como se introducía aún más y más dentro de ella-H-Hinata-Chan… C-Cariño estas muy apretada…-Volvió a comentar entre jadeos

Naruto se inclinó asía adelante y le dio un tierno beso a Hinata y comenzó a moverse lentamente

-Vamos cariño… D-Déjame verte mejor-Quito la que quedaba del vestido y su sostén-Q-Que hermosa te vez Hinata-Chan

Naruto comenzó a excitarse más y sus movimientos comenzaron a aumentarse. Naruto escucho los suaves gemidos de su hermosa futura esposa, miro los pechos de ella, tomo uno con su mano

-¿M-Me p-permites Hi-Hinata-Chan?-Ella solo asintió

Naruto probó su pecho, comenzó a jugar con su lengua y luego mordió uno de sus pezones

-¡N-Naru-to-Kun!-Grito Hinata

Al escucharlo no aguanto más Naruto y comenzó a moverse más y más sus caderas, profundizando la penetración

-¡Ahh, N-Naruto-K-Kun!-Grito de placer Hinata

-¿T-Te gusta c-cariño?-Le pregunto Naruto entre jadeos

-Mmm…-Ma-Más Naru-to-Kun-Le suplico Hinata

Era eso lo que Naruto deseaba, que le suplicara por más, que pidiera por más. La tomo desde la cintura y la coloco boca abajo, en una posición en la que ella estaba hincada y apoyándose sobre sus manos y él detrás de ella; introdujo su miembro en ella una vez más y comenzó a moverse. Atrás, adelante, atrás y adelante, introduciendo todo su miembro en ella, haciendo que gritara Hinata y mordiera las almohadas y apretara las sabanas. Naruto ya se había cansado y se recostó aun lado de ella, Hinata lo vio algo cansado

-N-Naruto-Kun…

-Descuida Hinata-Chan…-Soltó un pequeño suspiro

Naruto estaba por levantarse pero Hinata se lo prohibió subiéndose arriba de él. Hinata como pudo introdujo el miembro de Naruto y comenzó a subir y a bajar suavemente, Naruto la tomo de la cintura e hizo que Hinata se moviera mucho más rápido

-¡Na-Naruto-Kun!… Y-Yo... Me v-vengo…

-¡Ahhhh! Hinata-Chan…-Tomo uno de sus pechos y comenzó a masajearlos suevamente-¡Agh! H-Hinata-Chan… M-Me v-vengo…

Y así fue ambos llegaron al éxtasis. Hinata se acostó en el pecho de su amado tratando de regularizar su respiración. Naruto saco su miembro del interior de Hinata y la recostó a un lado sin dejar de abrazarla

-E-Estuviste maravillosa Hinata-Chan…-Le beso la frente tiernamente y la miro-*Se ha quedado dormida*-Se dijo así mismo, tomo la sabana y la cubrió-Te amo Hinata-Chan…

* * *

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas en las que Naruto disfrutaba más que nunca su vida, pues su familia tanto como amigos eran felices.

Era un fin de semana y Naruto se encontraba descansando en una hamaca en el patio trasero de su nueva casa, cuidando de su pequeño Boruto quien se encontraba completamente dormido en su pecho. Escucho a lo lejos el teléfono sonar, Hinata dejo sus guantes para jardinería a un lado y le sonrío a Naruto

-Yo voy, veo que Boruto se ha quedado muy cómodo ahí-Y fue asía adentro de su casa

Naruto la miro entrar y cargo mejor a su bebé para evitar que se le cayera de los brazos y de la nada miro a su bellísima novia venir asía él con el teléfono en mano

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto Naruto al ver el rostro de Hinata

-N-Naruto…-Le mostro el teléfono

-¿Quién llama?-Alzo ambas cejas sin siquiera tomar el teléfono en manos

-Es t-tu madre…-Naruto se puso de pie-E-Ella insistió…

-Sabes que no deseo hablar con ella y ni con nadie de mi familia-Susurro Naruto para no despertar a Boruto y que su madre no escuchase lo que él decía

-L-Lo sé… P-Pero no quiere hablar de tu familia

Naruto suspiro, tomo el teléfono y Hinata tomo a su pequeño

-Te veo luego Naruto-Kun-Naruto la tomo de la mano y le dio un tierno beso

Hinata sonrió tiernamente y se retiró de ahí

* * *

Las manos le temblaban y sus piernas no respondían para nada tenía ya varias horas con el celular en su mano y en la mesa que tenía enfrente se encontraba un papel con algo anotado en este.

-Vamos Kushina, tu puedes-Se dio ánimos así misma

Sin más tomo el papel de la mesa y comenzó a marcar los 10 números y la llamada dio inicio. Este comenzó a sonar una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, diez, veinte veces y de la anda alguien contesta del otro lado

-¿Bueno?-Era la voz de una muchacha-¿Quién habla?

-Hi-Hinata…-Su voz se comenzó a quebrar

-Sí, ¿Quién habla?

-Soy… Kushina, ¿Me recuerdas?

-S-Sí señora Uzumaki

-Kushina, por favor Hinata-Escucho un suspiro

-¿Quiere hablar con Naruto, cierto?

-Por favor Hinata, necesito hablar con él

-Está bien… Hare l-lo que pueda

Kushina espero un momento, el silencio del otro lado la incomodaba por completo hasta que escucho un suspiro

-¿N-Naruto? ¿H-Hijo, e-eres tú?

-Sí…-Contesto Naruto lo más frio que pudo-Sé que me halas por mi padre, a mí no me engañas madre-Kushina no respondió pues era verdad-Así que dime, ¿Qué necesita ahora de mí?

-N-Naruto… T-Tu padre… Él… Esta m-muriendo Naruto

-¡¿De qué habla?!-Sintió como todo le daba vueltas de repente

-Él… Al parecer desde hace tiempo tiene problemas en el corazón y no nos había dicho nada

-¿D-Desde cuando e-esta así?

-Desde que tú te fuiste con Hinata y el pequeño Boruto

-Entiendo…-Se tranquilizó Naruto

-N-Naruto, hijo…

-Sé que quieres que vaya a verlo, pero sino lo recuerdas él me prohibió verlo, no me quiere ver. Si voy se pondrá peor

-Naruto…-Dijo Kushina mucho más sería-Él me lo pidió, te quiere ver aquí, a ti, a Hinata y a Boruto y lo harán-Y colgó

-N-Naruto-Kun…-Escucho a Hinata hablarle tiernamente

-Sé que me pedirás ir a verlo Hinata-Chan…-Ella asintió, Naruto solo la muro un momento, soltó un suspiro-Lo siento, no iré Hinata-Chan…-Estaba por irse pero Hinata lo tomo de la mano así evitando su huida

-Naruto-Kun… Boruto debería conocer tu familia, después de todo es su familia también después de todo

-L-Lo sé, pero ¿Cómo le explicas a tu hijo todo lo que él hizo?-La miro-¡Oh, mira Boruto! Él es tu abuelo Minato, él te separo de tu madre y se la llevo lejos de mí y la quería matar. Me quería casar con otra muchacha y que ella te criara como tu madre-Sonrió sarcásticamente

-Naruto… Tu padre te está llamando y es por algo, tal vez te pida perdón Naruto-Kun

-Como dijiste, todo queda en un "Tal vez", nada es seguro Hinata-Chan-Soltó su mano y fue asía adentro de su casa

* * *

Era de mañana, escucho a lo lejos sonar el celular de su esposo. Sintió que él se levantaba para contestar, tardo un par de momentos y luego regreso asía la cama

-¿Q-Quien era Sasuke-Kun?-Le pregunto la pelirosa despertando, Sasuke la abrazo tiernamente

-Era Kushina, y lamento haberte levantado cariño-Le beso la frente

-Descuida Sasuke-Kun, ya había despertado… Y dime ¿Qué necesitaba la señora Uzumaki?

-¿Celosa Sakura?-Sonrió ampliamente el azabache-Descuida, no era para nada de lo que piensas, era para llevar de las orejas a Naruto a visitarla, pues su padre está algo enfermo

Sakura lo miro por un momento, se preguntaba que estaba enfermo el señor Namikase o sí lo estría invitando para que Naruto fuera a verlo y pedirle perdón por todos los problemas que les había causado

-Él solo se quiere disculpar por todo-Dijo Sasuke, al parecer leía la mente de su esposa-Y también quiere ver a su nieto

-Y supongo que también quiere disculparse con Hinata-Comento Sakura

-Eso no lo sé aun, pero supongo que así es

-¿Cuándo iras a presionar a Naruto, Sasuke-Kun?-Sasuke se puso de pie

-Ahora mismo, entre más rápido vaya a verlo y presionarlo más rápido aceptara

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-No Sakura, necesito ir solo. Además Sarada aun duerme

-De acuerdo Sasuke-Kun…-Sasuke le besa la frente

-Me meteré a bañar y me iré en cuanto esté listo

* * *

-Hi-Hinata-Chan… ¿Estas lista?-Dijo Naruto algo nervioso

-S-Sí Naruto-Kun-Sonrió ampliamente y cargo a Boruto

-Vam…-Alguien toco la puerta-¿Esperas a alguien Hinata?

-No, ¿Y tú?-Naruto negó con la cabeza

Camino asía la puerta y la abrió dejando a la vista al azabache

-Naruto, vengo por ti para que vengas a ver a tu padre y no acepto un no como respuesta-Dijo seriamente Sasuke

-De acuerdo-Dijo Naruto igual o más serio que Sasuke

-Vamos Naruto, no pongas resistencia…

-Sasuke… No estoy poniendo resistencia, dije que sí iría

-¡Ahhh!-Miro asía Hinata y la saludo con un amable movimiento de cabeza-Bien, vámonos-Naruto asintió

-Vamos Hinata-Chan-Tomo de la mano a su esposa

No tardaron en llegar a la que era casa de Naruto, pero esta no era como la recordaba. Naruto se quedó mirándola por un momento

-¿Sucede algo baka?-Le pregunto Sasuke, Naruto soltó un pequeño suspiro-Si quieres nos vamos

-N-Naruto-Kun… ¿Quieres irte? Podemos regresar en otra ocasión si gustas

-N-No…-Se negó, él sabía que no lo decía ni para Sasuke ni mucho menos para Hinata, sino para él-Y-Ya estamos aquí, no hay que perder tiempo

Hinata asintió. Sasuke se adelantó para abrir la puerta. Entro primero cargando al pequeño Boruto en brazos, luego Sasuke y al final Naruto quien se detuvo en el marco de la puerta pues percibía un olor algo extraño para él, miro asía todos lados y todo se encontraba como lo recordaba

-¡Joven Naruto!-Le grito una muchacha quien corría asía él con toda la emoción reflejada en su rostro, antes de llegar a él se detuvo-Veo que ya no me recuerdas eh…-Sonrió

-Lo siento pero no-Le respondió Naruto lo más frio que pudo

-Entiendo-Sonrió y miro asía un lado de él-Soy Sasame Fūma…-Miro a Hinata y a su bebé-Yo me encargo de tu padre

-¿Dónde está él?-Comento Sasuke

-Arriba señor Uchiha, no deja de llamar a Naruto… N-Necesita verte Naruto

Naruto miro a Hinata, ella tomo asiento en la enorme sala, luego dirigió su mirada a Sasuke quien simplemente asintió. Soltó un soplido tratando de calmarse

-Llévame señorita Fūma-Ella asintió y giro asía las escaleras pero antes Naruto la tomo de la mano

-¿Sucede algo Naruto-Kun?-Dijo Sasame algo sonrojada

-Sí…-Le sonrió-Cuando te refieras a mí será como Señor Uzumaki y al igual que a mi esposa, ¿Entendido?

-Sí, Na… Señor Uzumaki-Bajo la vista y siguió su camino

Sasame subió hasta el segundo piso, dio vuelta a la derecha hasta llegar a un pasillo, se dirigieron asía la última puerta. Sasame tomo la perrilla

-Señor, antes de que entres necesita saber que no debe de agotarlo tanto y si necesita algo estaré aquí afuera

Sasame abrió la puerta y Naruto miro asía el interior de aquella oscura habitación donde solo una pequeña lámpara alumbraba la cama donde se encontraba su padre tumbado. Estaba pálido más de lo que él era, su cabello había perdido su brillo y sus labios estaban agrietados y incluso Naruto podría jurar que estaban algo morados

-Na-Naruto…-Dijo Minato extendiendo su débil mano

Naruto camino asía él, se incoo a un lado de su cama y dejo salir las lágrimas, aquellas que hace mucho quería sacarlas y desahogarse con su padre, aquel que un día fue su amigo, su confidente, su cómplice

-Padre…-Dijo Naruto en sollozos...


	15. Capitulo 15 (Final)

**Espero que les guste este capítulo y que lo disfruten porque ya es el último criaturas :C**

 **Espero que me sigan apoyando con el siguiente proyecto que tengo en mente, pero me gustaría mucho escuchar sus ideas para una historia, soy todo ojos xD**

 **Bueno sin más que decir que muchas gracias**

 **A leer se ha dicho…**

* * *

 ** _¿Qué Debería Hacer?_**

 ** _Capítulo 15._**

* * *

Sasame abrió la puerta y Naruto miro asía el interior de aquella oscura habitación donde solo una pequeña lámpara alumbraba la cama donde se encontraba su padre tumbado. Estaba pálido más de lo que él era, su cabello había perdido su brillo y sus labios estaban agrietados y incluso Naruto podría jurar que estaban algo morados

-Na-Naruto…-Dijo Minato extendiendo su débil mano

Naruto camino asía él, se incoo a un lado de su cama y dejo salir las lágrimas, aquellas que hace mucho quería sacarlas y desahogarse con su padre, aquel que un día fue su amigo, su confidente, su cómplice

-Padre…-Dijo Naruto en sollozos-Perdóname por favor… Y-Yo no debí de haberte hecho esto, si no fuera por mi culpa tú… Tú no estuvieras así padre, yo…

-N-No lo digas…-Le ordeno Minato-Sí pedí que v-vinieras e-era para pedirte perdón y-yo a ti Naruto

-No, no digas nada padre-Se limpió las lágrimas

-T-Tengo que N-Naruto… M-Me voy a morir y no quiero irme sin pedirte perdón hijo mío

-N-No padre… No hay nada que perdonarte… Y-Yo siempre te he perdonado

-Na-Naruto… Lo que les hice a tu esposa y a ti… A Bo-Boruto… N-No tiene perdón alguno

-Pero y-yo te he perdonado porque sé que querías lo mejor para mí, pero… Ella es lo mejor para mí-Sonrió

-Ya v-veo Naruto-Le sonrió a su hijo-Sabes… Me hubiera gustado mucho conocer a mis otros nietos

-Bien…-Se rasco su nuca-Hablando de eso-Sonrió ampliamente-Volverás a ser abuelo

-En-Enserio Naru-to-Tosió un poco

-S-Sí…

-Llámala por favor, tam-tambien me quiero disculpar con ella

Naruto asintió y llamo a Sasame y ella bajo lo más rápido que pudo en busca de Hinata

-Naruto-Lo llamo Minato una vez más

-¿Sí?-Volteo a verlo

-Sí mi futuro nieto es varón, ¿tu podrías llamarlo como yo?

-Padre… Y-Yo….

-Cállate y escucha…-Naruto asintió-Y sí es niña me encantaría que se llamara Himawari

-C-Claro… Pero ¿Por qué hablas como si fueras a morir? Tú tienes toda una vida por delante, tienes que conocer a tu futuro nieto o nieta, verlos crecer y jugar con ellos…

Minato iba a contestar, pero alguien toco la puerta. Naruto abrió la puerta y era Hinata aun con Boruto en brazos

-Pasa Hinata-Dijo Minato mientras trataba de sentarse en la cama

-¿M-Me quería ver seños Minato?-Dijo algo nerviosa Hinata

-Así es pequeña-Naruto tomo a Boruto-Acércate por favor-Hinata fue asía él-No se te nota aun

-No, apenas lleva unas cuantas semanas-Comento Naruto

-Oh, comprendo-Sonrió Minato-Hinata… Y-Yo quería disculparme por todo el daño que te he hecho

-No se preocupe señor Minato, y-yo le he perdonado

-M-Muchas g-gracias

Minato comenzó a tener problemas para respirar, Naruto llamo a Sasame quien de inmediato fue así a la habitación

-Necesito que salgan

Naruto le dio el bebé a Hinata

-Ve a bajo ahora-Le ordeno Naruto a Hinata

-P-Pero N-Naruto-Kun

-Yo me quedaré Hinata

Hinata solamente lo miro y cerró la puerta, bajo lo más rápido que pudo con mucho cuidado

-Hinata…-Corrió Sasuke para ayudarla a bajar las escaleras, le extendió su mano para que ella la tomara y así fue-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto algo preocupado

-El señor Minato… Él se… Puso mal

-¿Cómo dices Hinata?-Escucho a la señora Kushina preguntar, al parecer acababa de llegar pues traía con ella una bolsa llena de medicamentos

-Sí… Sasame y Naruto se… Se quedaron para establecerlo

Todos tomaron asiento a esperar de una buena noticia. No tomo mucho cuando se escuchó abrirse la puerta y pasos acercándose. Todos miraron asía las escaleras, la primera persona en bajar era Sasame y detrás de ella Naruto

-¡Naruto, hijo! ¡¿Qué sucedió?!-Dijo algo alterada Kushina al ver el estado de su hijo

Naruto se sentó en el primer escalón sin mirar a su madre, tapo su rostro con ambas manos

-¡Naruto, responde!-Le grito Kushina más que alterada

Hinata se acercó a ambos y se sentó a un lado de ellos, tomo a Naruto de su hombro, y este iba a quitarla pero miro quien era. Hinata miro directamente a los ojos a su amado y miro la profunda tristeza que había en ellos, luego Naruto aparto la vista y esta vez miro a su madre

-Naruto, por favor responde-Le suplico su madre, Naruto aparto su vista

-M-Mi padre… ÉL… E-Esta… M-Muerto

Kushina se apartó de Naruto de golpe y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir

-No… No es c-cierto… ¡No, es c-cierto! ¡Dime que no es cierto Naruto!

Naruto se levantó y tomo a su madre de los hombros para tratar de tranquilizarla

-¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Se fue!... Se fue, ya no hay nada que hacer…

Kushina sintió que sus piernas flaquearon y Naruto la sentó en el piso, las lágrimas recorrían ya hasta el piso. Naruto no sabía qué hacer, se volvería loco con todo eso

-*¿Qué debería hacer dios? Todo estaba tan bien, todo iba de maravilla… Porque te llevaste a mi padre cuando se ha disculpado por todo dios, se disculpó conmigo… Con mi madre y Hinata… ¡qué hago con todo este dolor que me has causado tu ahora por quitarme a mi padre?...*-Y las lágrimas salieron sin su permiso

* * *

 ** _*4 Meses Después*_**

* * *

La familia Uzumaki había enterrado a Minato, Kushina era la que había sufrido más a pesar de todo lo que él le había hecho a su familia pero ella lo había perdonado por alguna extraña razón. Naruto se había convertido en el heredero de la empresa pero no quería dar por terminado su proyecto así que tanto como Sasuke y Naruto tomaron la decisión de asociar ambas empresas, ambos estaban felices por el gran ingreso que les dieron. Hinata cuidaba a su pequeño y su embarazo iba perfecto y dentro de 5 meses más daría a luz a su bebé. Sakura por fin había terminado de estudiar y se había graduado de doctora, al fin había conseguido su más grande sueño. Todo era perfecto, no había nada más perfecto que sus nuevas vidas.

Era de mañana, exactamente las 9:00 am; estaba completamente agotada y había decidido tomar asiento, miro llegar una camioneta negra y de ella bajo Sakura junto a la pequeña azabache

-Hinata-Chan… Buenos días-La saludo Sakura quien le toma la mano a Sarada-Saluda cariño-Le dijo tiernamente a la pequeña

-Buenos días Hinata-San…-Le sonrió Sarada-¿Y Boruto-Kun?

-Él está jugando en su habitación Sarada-Le contesto amablemente Hinata

-Mami…-Le jalo suavemente el vestido a Sakura-¿Puedo ir?

-Claro, pero nada de peleas Sarada-Le advirtió

Ambas amigas miraron a la pequeña entrar a la casa y subir las escaleras

-¿Cómo vas Hinata-Chan?-Le pregunto Sakura y tomo su crecida barriga

-Bien, mañana m-me dirán que va a ser-Dijo nerviosa Hinata

-Oh, estupendo… Pero pensé que ya sabían Hinata-Chan

-Íbamos a ir, pero paso todo lo del padre de Naruto-Kun que la cita se canceló y hasta mañana me la acaban de dar

-¿Sucede algo Hinata-Chan? Siento que algo pasa-Se preocupó Sakura y la miro directamente a los ojos

-Sí…-Escucho la voz de Naruto detrás de ella

Sakura volteo a verlo y Naruto le sonreía a ambas, Sasuke también estaba ahí, algo serio como siempre con las manos en los bolsillos, se acercó a Sakura y se puso detrás de ella

-Hola Hinata… Sakura-Saludo serio Sasuke y tomo a Sakura de la cintura

-¿Qué sucede Naruto?-Dijo seria Sakura

-Pues… Lo que sucede es que aún no s-sabemos el n-nombre que le pondremos-Confeso Hinata

-¿Aun no le has dicho baka?-Todos miraron al azabache quien miraba solamente a Naruto con una ceja alzada

-D-Decirme ¿Qué Sasuke?-Pregunto Hinata

Naruto miro a Sasuke y luego a Hinata. Se acercó a ella y acaricio su barriga

-Hi-Hinata-Chan… Mi padre, él me dio su última voluntad y… Y yo sin pensarlo acepte…

-Naruto-Kun… ¿Q-Qué te p-pidió tu padre?-Hinata tomo la mano de Naruto

-E… Él… Me pidió que si este bebé fuese varón lo llamara Minato, como él…-Suspiro y toco una vez más la barriga de Hinata con su mano libre

-Y… ¿Si es niña Naruto-Kun?-Le pregunto tiernamente Hinata

-Y si es niña… Himawari

Todos se quedaron en total silencio, Hinata se quedó procesando la información que le acababan de dar. Naruto sabía que Hinata tenía todo el derecho de ponerle el nombre a Boruto pues en ese momento él no estuvo ahí, pero con la llegada de este bebé, tanto como ella y como él tenía la dicha de buscar un nombre para él o ella. Hinata soltó un soplido, uno de cansancio, soltó la mano de Naruto y tomo el rostro de su amado, Naruto la miro directamente

-E-Esta bien Naruto-Kun-Le sonrió la peliazul-Sí es varón se llamara Minato y si es niña Himawari

Naruto la miro con dulzura y la beso tiernamente

-Bien…-Comento Sakura alegre por sus dos amigos-Mañana sabremos sí será Minato o Himawari

-Por su bien… Espero que sea niña-Hablo Sasuke-M-Me gustaría mucho s-ser padrino de ella-Agrego algo sonrojado

-S-Sasuke… C-Claro-Le sonrió Hinata

* * *

 ** _*5 Meses Después*_**

* * *

-Naruto… Por favor deja de dar vueltas. Harás un hueco en el piso-Le dijo el azabache algo estresado-Por favor ¡Ya siéntate!

-No puedo Sasuke, mi bebé, él bebé de Hinata… ¡Nuestro bebé está por nacer!-Se detuvo

-Lo sé baka, pero necesitas tranquilizarte. Ya tenemos suficientes nervios con los de Hinata y Sakura

-Pfff… Lo sé, Hinata dará a luz y Sakura es quien traerá a ese bebé, a mi bebé… Nuestro bebé…-Comenzó a dar más vueltas-Y si Sakura no sabe o se pone muy pero ¡Muy nerviosa! Dobe

-Naruto…-Rodo los ojos y se puso de pie-Cálmate, Sakura estudio esto y está nerviosa pero porque no pensó que le tocaría Hinata, cálmate ya… Todo estará bien-Lo tomo de sus hombros

Naruto solamente asintió, Sasuke lo soltó y vio como tomaba asiento, soltó un pequeño suspiro y se sentó a un lado de él

-Y ¿Ya sabes qué será?-Le pregunto Sasuke

-No, solo lo sabe Hinata y Sakura… Ella, e-ella ¿No te ha dicho nada?

-No, Sakura es muy reservada con los datos de sus pacientes, así que no, no sabría decirte baka

-¿Cuánto llevan ahí adentro dobe?

-No lo sé, menos de una hora…

En eso se abren las dos puertas grises, ambos se pusieron de pie y ven pasar a dos enfermeras y detrás de ella salía Sakura

-¡Sakura!-Salió corriendo Naruto asía ella-¡¿Todo bien?! ¡¿Y Hinata-Chan?! ¡¿Qué fue?! ¡¿Niño o niña?!-Dijo desesperando Naruto

-Tranquilo, tranquilo Naruto… Todo salió bien, Hinata y la bebé están de maravillas-Sonrió ampliamente y abrazo a Sasuke, este le regreso la misma sonrisa

-¡Pero no me has dicho!...-Parpadeo-¿Dijiste "La bebé"?-Miro a Sasuke y a Sakura

-Sip… Ambas están de maravilla-Le respondió Sakura

-E-Eso… ¿Q-Quiere decir q-qué f-fue ni… ni…?

-¿Niña?-Termino Sasuke alzando una ceja

-Así es Naruto-Dijo muy feliz Sakura-Himawari, es hermosa… ¿Q-Quieres verlas?-Se separó del azabache y fue así a la puerta en donde ella había salido hace un par de momentos

-Hi… Hi… Himawari-Dijo Naruto algo ido

-¿Baka? ¿Estás bien?-Se preocupó Sasuke

-S-Sí…-Respondió Naruto

Miro la puerta abierta y decidió entrar, en ella estaba todo tan tranquilo, con instrumentos para operar

-En un momento más la traslademos a su cuarto, es solo que aún no está listo-Le dijo Sakura muy sonriente, Naruto solamente sonrió un poco

Entraron un poco más a lo que era el quirófano y ahí había una cama con alguien acostado, era una muchacha admirando a lo que era un bebé cubierto en sus pequeñas sabanas rosas. Naruto miro bien y se dio cuenta de que era Hinata con su pequeña bebé. Sakura abrió la puerta y Naruto sin pensarlo entro

-N-Naruto-Kun…-Dijo Hinata más que alegre, le extendió su mano-Ven, acércate. Es hermosa N-Naruto-Kun…-Naruto tomo la mano de Hinata y se acercó a ver a su bebé

-S-S-Se parece a ti H-Hinata-Chan

Y era verdad, la pequeña Himawari había sacado el hermoso color de cabello que su madre, pero lo que más le integraba era el color de sus ojos

-Tiene las mismas marcas que tu Naruto-Kun-Le dijo Hinata sonriendo

-S-Sí…-Se llevó una mano a su nuca

-G-Gracias Naruto-Kun…

-¡¿Eh?!

-P-Por darme otro bebé, por d-darme a Himawari-Naruto se acercó a Hinata y le dio un tierno beso en la frente

-Mi pequeña… M-Mi pequeña Himawari Uzumaki…

-N-Naruto-Kun…

-¿Sí?-La miro

-B-Boruto… Debe de conocerla

-¡Sí es cierto!-Grito Naruto y Himawari comenzó a moverse-Lo siento, aun no me acostumbro a tener otro bebé más-Se disculpó Naruto-Iré por él

-Nop…-Interrumpió Sakura-Hinata-Chan… Ya les checamos y todo está bien, no hay ningún problema con que se retiren si gustan

-Genial…-Susurro Naruto-Preparare todo-Y salió

Naruto fue a preparar todo en casa, el pequeño Boruto solo miraba a su padre ir de aquí allá, miro a su abuela Kushina

-Abuelita…-Jalo su vestido

-¿Sí Boruto?-Lo miro

-¿Qué sucede con papá?

-Oh, ¿Recuerdas que tu mami tenia a tu hermanita en su pansa?

-Sí, mamá se la comió. Podre de mi hermanita-Hizo una mueca de asco

-Bueno… Pues al fin salió de la pansita de mamá-Volvió a sonreír

-Oh… Entiendo… Y ¿Es linda?

-¿Perdón?

-Sí, ¿Es linda mi hermanita?

-Aun no la he visto pequeño, ambos la veremos por primera vez hoy-Lo cargo

No tardó mucho en sonar la puerta, el pequeño miro como todos corrían asía la puerta, Sakura la abrió y miro a su mamá cargando algo. Se acercó un poco más, evitando a los adultos

-¿Mami?

-Boruto, cariño, ven acércate

Y así lo hizo Boruto, se acercó lentamente y miro a su pequeña hermana dormida

-¿Ella es mi hermana?

-Así es Boruto-Lo cargo Naruto-Ella es Himawari Uzumaki, la nueva integrante de la familia

* * *

 ** _*Una Semana Después*_**

* * *

Todo iba perfectamente, la pequeña Himawari estaba creciendo poco a poco y Boruto estaba muy al pendiente de su pequeña hermana. Naruto había estado ocupado con muchas cosas, pero tenía solamente una cosa más que importante, hace un par de meses Naruto le había propuesto matrimonio a Hinata y era hora de organizar todo para ese día tan esperado. Sasuke le había ayudado en casi todo y gracias a la ayuda de Sakura, Hinata había escogido su vestido de novia y varias cosas más.

-Solo falta un par de días para el gran día baka-Dijo algo burlón Sasuke

-Lo sé… Los nervios me están ganando

-Tranquilo, Hinata no se va a arrepentir, ya tienen 2 hijos ¿Qué más quieres?

-Más bebés-Soltó una carcajada Naruto, Sasuke le aventó un par de zapatos-Bueno, bueno… Nada, solo deseo ser feliz con ella-Se sobo su cabeza

-Y… ¿Ya tienes todo listo baka?

-Sí, ya todo está listo

* * *

Los días pasaron de inmediato y el gran día para Naruto y Hinata dio comienzo. Cada quien tomo su rumbo, Naruto asía la casa de Sasuke y Sakura mientras que Hinata se quedó en su casa junto con Sakura y la pequeña Sarada

-¿Lista Hinata-Chan?-Le pregunto Sakura arreglando su vestido

-S-Sí…-Dijo Hinata algo nerviosa

-Vamos Hinata-Chan, todo está de maravilla. Nada arruinara tu gran momento… Te lo juro

-Mami…-Llamo Sarada-Está todo listo

Sakura solamente asintió y le dio el ramo a Hinata. Ambas salieron, entraron asía la iglesia, ahí la esperaba Naruto con su traje negro ajustado perfectamente a su cuerpo, sus brazos cruzados y algo ido. Hinata se acercó a él a lado de su primo Neji

-Naruto…-Lo llamo Neji, extendió la mano de Hinata-Aquí te dejo a la niña de los ojos de todos los Hyüga, más te vale cuidarla y respetarla como siempre lo has hecho-Naruto asintió y tomo la mano de Hinata y este se retiró

-¿Qué debería de hacer ahora?-Dijo más que nervioso Naruto

-Ser feliz Naruto-Kun, ser feliz

La ceremonia dio inicio, todo estaba perfectamente bien, como lo habían planeado Naruto y Hinata.

-Naruto Uzumaki…-Lo llamo el padre-¿Aceptas a Hinata Hyüga como tu esposa?

-Acepto…-Respondió Naruto lo más rápido que pudo

-Y tú, Hinata Hyüga… ¿Aceptas a Naruto Uzumaki como tu esposo?

-Acepto-Respondió sonrojada Hinata

-Bien… Lo que ha unido dios, que no lo separe la gente… Demos gracias a dios por esta ceremonia en donde estas dos almas se han convertido en una sola… Yo los declaro marido y mujer…-Se acercó un poco a Naruto-Ya puedes besar a la novia hijo-Le susurro a Naruto

Y así Naruto se acercó lentamente a su ahora esposa y la beso tiernamente, sus dos pequeños se acercaron, Boruto apenas con un año llevaba en su carriola a su pequeña hermana Himawari

-Al fin vamos a ser felices Hinata-Chan-Cargo a Boruto-Al fin voy a ser feliz con la familia que siempre he deseado-Hinata tomo a Himawari-Y nunca más me preguntare

 _¿Qué Debería Hacer?_

* * *

 _ **¡Fin!**_


End file.
